Decisions of Love
by UchihaElle99
Summary: Sakura is sent on a rescue mission to save Naruto from an unknown fate, when she arrives, she finds much more than just a unconscious Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke and Team Hebi are also being held Captive. Sakura has to make a decision to leave with Naruto, or stay and help the Uchiha and his replacement team. Shortly after her decision is made, many terrifying secrets unravel. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

_ Decisions._

Chapter one. Reunions.

_"We all have time machines. Some take us back, they're called memories. Some take dust forward they're called dreams."- Jeremey Irons._

Sakura's prov.

I was running trough the forest punching down trees that were in my way, I had to get there, I couldn't be late, he had to still be there. I was screaming at myself for ignoring my uneasy feeling earlier. So Many painful things raced through my head, Naruto smiling with his Good guy pose, Me wacking the idiot in the back of his head. Us eating ramen, me about to puke because of how much Ramen the idiot could consume.

I had tears collected in my eyes, they were threatening to spill over but I fought them as I fought myself to run faster. I punched a large tree down in front of me before jumping through the now destroyed tree. I furiously wipped my eyes, refusing to let my emotions take over.

About an hour ago I had a bad feeling and the tea cup I was drinking from broke in my hand, I passed it off as another one of my monstrous strength problems, I though I might have had to tight of a grip and then accidently thought of so thing to make me mad, and the fine china broke.

_I was dead wrong._

After making sure my charge was safe, I slowly packed and grabbed my bag to leave, I said goodbye to the family I had been staying with and protecting for the last week, and headed out. My mission was to escort the father of the family to his town, it was at the edge of the fire country. After walking a three day trip we got to his house, I protected his family from some attacking Rogue ninja, last night was the second attack and this time I killed them.

The family would now be safe, and I could leave. When I was leaving the house a Konoha bird was soaring above the light tan two story house. I knew somehhting was wrong when i saw the Hawk Rinju... That was Konoha's fastest hawk... And most important...I whistled and held my arm out. After a minute of waiting the bird flew to me and delivered a message from the godaime herself.

It read. Haruno Sakura, you are the closest ninja to Naruto Uzamzki your mission has been changed to a rescue mission, he had been kidnapped on his mission and we Belive he is being held in a small house approximately a few hours away from your location. The corridant are 46W, 75N.

Sakura had read the emergency mission report and ran as fast as she could to her best friends aid. There was no way Naruto would admit defeat, he never lost a fight. I quickly punched a small hill, that I was to overwhelmed to deal with. I punched the middle and the hill/mountain crumbled to the ground as I ran straight through the now dirty air.

I saw a small normal looking house on the out skirts of the Land of Rivers it was about a mile away, I sprinted towards it,and passed the fire country boundary line and ran into enemy territory. My mind wasn't working right the only thing I could focus on was Naruto, if he was hurt? If I'd have to fight? How many enemies would there really be in there?

I approached the house and slid to a stop I ran around the house checking for an entrance and a exit, the house looked normal but when I focused Chakra to my eyes, I saw much more I saw the inside of the house and the under ground tunnels and rooms. It was almost like one of Oruchimaru's hide outs.

I checked for any sign of the enemies Chakra, they had to be strong if they defeated Naruto. I sensed a few but the others were to far underground to find, I increased my eyesight, I could see miles away with this technique, I'd never told the Godaime about it but didn't see any need to it was like my own little jutsu, just more of a skill.

I looked deep into the house and saw some obvious traps I hadn't seen before, I noted to avoid those, I saw a chakra scanner for intruders I'd have to manipulate that, over load the system... Before it detects me. I saw a flash of Chakra that surprised me... It was.. Naruto!

I almost forgot my whole mission, and just ran to him. I had to let intelligence take over now that I knew he was here, I'd have to carefully move through people, traps, and on little time nothing the less. I walked up to the Chakra sensor and completely hid my Chakra before punching it and stepping back as sparks emitted from the gray box.

The box stopped and steam and smoke came out from it, I knew the time to move was now. I quietly opened the door and jumped over the first of the traps, it was Chakra wire that would trip you and then tie you up and lastly the paper bomb would go off, efficiently lighting your body on fire or exploding sending your body in pieces. She smiled at their little tricks.

She saw a ninja walk by and she did a fast jutsu that made her invisible, it didn't actually turn her invisible. She could manipulate her Chakra and mess with the persons eyes, like a reverse medical jutsu. It would blind them temporarily. It was a mix of Genjutsu and The bodies weaknesses.

Sakura made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could, before she opened a door to reveal a bedroom, she opened the next door and found a bar, the next door was no use either. She focused her eyes again and saw Naruto two floors up in a middleish room, she couldn't quiet detect it, the house had some effect on her.

She heard a man walking down the stairs, and decided it was now or never. She hid behind the first door, and as he passed she popped out and hit a pressure point on his neck, and a paralyzing pressure point in his lower back. He'd be out for an hour at minimum.

She transformed her appearance from her long butt length pink hair to a short brown hair of the male she had just taken out, her forest green, emerald eyes glazed over to a dark purple, her dark lashes without make up on them turned thinner and shorter. Her beautiful angelic face, and high cheek bones that always had a small blush on them, and her more average forehead, and thin pink eyebrows, and small perfect nose that slightly turned up when her head was held tall, and her beautiful cherry plump lips turned into a males face as did her ANBU clothes and body form, her perfect curves evened out as her two inch heels were replaced by a normal ninja sandal.

Her black short shorts that she had specially designed for her ANBU outfit we're replaced by black pants. Her ANBU white tank top like top was replaced by a slightly Baggie black shirt. Sakura who was now posing as a man who worked here, walked down the stairs casually. She walked right into the room.

"Nobu? What are you doing back here? You just left?" The man sitting at the desk looking at the screens that held the outside view of the house all around and the hall ways that lead tothe corridors.

It took Sakura a minute to process that the other man was talking to her. She saw Naruto hanging by his hands from the ceiling he looked uninjured but she could never be to sure. What she saw next surprised her the most. Uchiha... Sasuke... and his team Hebi was sitting chained from the ceiling as well. They were opposite of Naruto.

Her face didn't betray anything as she looked at Naruto and smirked. She directed her gaze back to the other man. "It's my shift... Go you look exhausted.." Sakura said in a deep manly voice.

"Nobu are you doing drugs your shift just got over like ten minutes ago." the Shinobi said looking at his friend with concerned eyes.

"I'm not on drugs... Master? Yeah Master wants me to take your shift... While you rest... Something about good behavior?" Sakura inquired questioning herself along the way slightly.

"Awesome... Have fun dude... Don't be scared to slap the blond brat around a bit... He gets annoying fast..." The man said as he got up to leave.

Something fired up in Sakura as she heard him say, "slap him around and he's annoying." Sakura didn't know what she'd done next but it wasn't good. She flipped the Shinobi and posed a kunai at his throat and snarled at him.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Sakura snarled as the jutsu was released and the man was thrown across his desk and lay unconscious on the ground she let a low famine growl escape her lips and echo slightly through her pink cat mask. She walked over to Naruto as he mask fell off and clattered uselessly to the floor, breaking in half, and her pink hair cascaded down her back.

"Tch.. Tch... Naruto wakey wakey..." Sakura said quietly as she observed him.

"Mmmmmm, ramen... Sakura-chan... I want ,... Ramen..." Naruto said and Sakura nearly tripped.

"Idiot... You can have ramen once we get you back to the village..." Sakura promised.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Naruto... Shut the fuck up... Your going to blow are cover." Sakura hissed angrily at him while she flicked his forehead.

"Huh? Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Sakura sweat dropped he'd been talking in his sleep.

"Che... Idiot... I'm your rescue team... We need to get you out of these Chakra killing Chains and back home." Sakura said gently as she observed the Chains.

Sakura could feel the stares of team Hebi, on her back. Naruto growled at them.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto snapped as Sakura sighed and reached up to touch the Chakra chains.

"Wait... Sakura-chan don't.." Naruto said but it was to late Sakura had touched the chains and electricity shot through both of them, Sakura collapsed backwards on her butt panting, while Naruto fought to stay councious.

"Naruto... Stay away... This Chakra depriver is strong enough to put you... In a comatized state. " Sakura informed him as he rapidly shook his head forcing himself to stay up.

Sakura stood up and walked over to him again and readied herself. "Okay... Naruto this is going to sting a little bit, don't fight it let it surge through you if I do this right I think we can ...overide the system and the chains will break." Sakura said as he nodded.

She waited for the top of the Chakra deprived chains to glowed a blue and a small string of electricity To creep down the chains, when it was almost to Naruto's wrists she brought her hand up and summoned a small little chidori of her own and placed her hand on the chain it sent all the electricity into herself Naruto would only feel a small tingle as she would take the pain.

"Sakura... What the fuck are you doing." Naruto spat out.

In a split second the pink haired girl was sent flying across the room as the chains broke, and the Chakra's collided. She flew back into the wall and slid to the ground, her body hurting immensely, she heard foot steps running up the stairs in a hurried motion, to figure out what all the commotion was about.

She saw Naruto's body laying on the floor... He was unconscious...he depended on her right now... She wasn't going to let the Akatsuki get him... No matter what. With her determined thoughts she pushed herself up and ran over to Naruto's unconscious form, she checked for injury, he had a broken rib a broken wrist and ankle.

She grabbed her broken ANBU mask and lay it across his face and pulled out a scroll and quickly wrote a few things down, as the steps approached. She heard doors slamming they were checking the other rooms first. She finished her note and tucked it in Naruto's shirt. As she made hand seals for a teleportation jutsu.

This justsu took up a lot of Chakra and Sakura was already at one third. She knew she would have next to nothing left after this jutsu. She had already made a decision. She hopped Naruto would forgive her. The door slammed open as Sakura hauled Naruto's body into the light hole that had been created and showed the gates of Konoha. She roughly pushed him through the 'portal.' she knew she wouldn't be able to make it and watched in horror as a guard caught Naruto's fallen body.

She felt a hand grasp her neck roughly and violently pull her to the ground, she didn't fight it her body slammed against the ground and then her head, the room started to spin as the common feeling of Unconsciousness washed over her. She no longer fought it but welcomed it. Naruto was in good hands.

Sasuke's Prov!

He saw his former team mate pulled to the ground roughly and slightly flinched when he heard her head hit the concrete ground, he saw her emerald orbs close as she fell into a uncouncious state. He couldn't help but sigh... Yeah she had saved Naruto from a deadly fate but her fate would be even worse now, they'd interrogate her to know where the Nine tailed Fox had been teleported to, they'd made a deal with the devil ...the Akatsuki, and now she was in the middle of it.

Sasuke closed his eyes as the hung her up where Naruto had been, they renforced the chains and her limp body hung. After an hour she had finally woke up.

"Ah... Princess your up." the man greteted the pink haired beauty with a sick smile. Salura sent him a smirk of her own which surprised him.

"Hey 'Prince-charming' mind telling me what these Chakra deprived Chains are made of?" Sakura asked with Sarcasm seeping through her voice as she started her question.

Suigutsu couldn't help but smile at her sarcasm, while the Uchiha let a small smirk play his lips before he covered himself again. Juugo just observed the girl with a sad smile on his own lips. Sakura focused on her feet and shoes, her two inch heels became five inch heels that wrapped around her small calls and stopped below her knees, she no longer hung from the chains, instead she stood. He hadn't noticed because he wasn't paying much attention.

Sakura had to get him to come closer to kill him and then get herself out of this mess. The man finally looked at her again and answered. "Celiac bronze, some special earthy vitamins that make it indestructible, ummmmm a little metal that the lightning can conduct itself through." The man answered thinking she couldn't use that to get out but he was so wrong.

"What type of earthy vitamins?" Sakura questioned as lightning flowed through her with every small movement she made. She gradually built up the lightning in her body, and then stopped moving letting the lightning settle a bit, some became Chakra, while some of it just sparked inside of her, it hurt like hell.

"I don't know, I'm not a ninjutsu user, or much of a genjutsu user... Mostly Tiajutsu." The man said and realized he'd just given away a deathly secret.

"You little..." The man was cut off by Sakura herself.

"Bitch?" Sakura asked with a twinkle in her eyes as the man stepped closer to her.

"I don't think you realize the situation your in... I'm in control here... I can do whatever I want!" He said in a snappy tone.

"Then do it!" Sakura shot back as he stepped closer and was about to hit her when she wrapped he chains around his neck and her five inch heels dropped back to two along with her body, pulling the suffocating man down, he was desperately trying to get free of her iron grip.

This brave Sakura was so different from the genin Sakura he had left many years ago. She was a real spit-fire. My eyes widened slightly when I saw her pull the man into that deadly head lock and use their own weapons against them. He couldn't help but wonder what this girl was actually capable of... She was probably the same, lame girl underneath.

"Hhh... Ugh... Mmmmmm..." The man made strange noises before giving up and accepting defeat, after a minute of holding that position she unwrapped her arms as the pain started to flow through her body, the electricity being hard to contain, became Chakra and she fell into a unfriendly slumber slowly absorbed the lightning and making her own Chakra.

Sakura's prov.

I didn't open my eyes, I didn't need to see the two man, I only wanted to hear there voices. I knew they were talking about me.

"She's hot as hell dude!" One man said.

"I'd bang her..." The other man said and She knew he had a creepy smile on his face.

"She'd never bang you!" The other man protested.

"Who said it had to be willingly." The man said and chuckled a menacing laugh that set shivers down my back, as the other man joined him laughing.

She heard their foot steps approaching, and the door swing open. She had focused on her hearing, for she had woken Up in the middle of the night and it took to much Chakra to see through the dark, she was limited right now, she had to conserve all of it for her great escape.

I could feel the torches heat even though it was no where near me I could feel its blazing flames, like they were an inch away from me, another Chakra enhanced thing, it became my sixth sense, I didn't have to try any more it came as naturally as breathing did. I cracked open one of my eyes and saw the men smirking at me at the lit other torches around the room.

As both men stepped towards me and when they were in close enough distance I focused lightning in my hand and sent it out to meet the two perverted ugly men. They both flew into the wall dead as I began my escape. I pulled myself up and pulled a Bobbie pin out of my hair, it became a kunai and I stabbed it into the ceilings drywall.

I did this motion repeatedly in tell I hit the spot I was aiming for the wires shut off and I could easily break the chains now that the Chakra sucker was off, and the lightning that paralyzes the body was broken. I pulled the chains and broke them I let them clatter to the ground as my own body fell, and I panted.

I landed on my knees and fell backwards on my butt, I sat for a minute and caught my breath before I made my mind up.

I slowly pushed myself up and walked over to the closest 'Enemy' Shinobi. "I'm crazy." I whispered to my self. As I started the breaking out process. I carefully moved my lightning filled hand in contact with Suigutsu's chains zapping both of us, just not as bad as before. Before I realized what happened it was to late.

A chakra net shocked my body, as I blacked out. And heard a man sigh "She just doesn't give up." I was yet again hung up, just I had less Chakra then before, it's going to be difficult to get out, I thought to myself as I sighed and the man left.

"Good luck next time... Sweetheart." The man said as he Shut the door ignoring the colorful cuse words following so elegantly from the females mouth.

The man walked back in and asked "What'd you call me?" in a furious tone that was very threatening.

"A. Fucking. Asshole. That. Has. To. Be. Bossed. Around. To. Feel. Useful." Sakura said as she broke the words apart for the dumbfuck to understand.

"Why you..." The man was at a lose for words and stormed forward brought his fist back and was about to punch her, she glared him down. She refused to backdown to let him win.

He punched her and it hurt like hell, she'd been punched and hurt before but this punch had a small linger to it, and a little electricity, her head jerked to the right and she quickly spit out some blood that was filling her mouth. She snapped her head back to its original position, fighting off the uncouncious wave, that was dropping on her.

She didn'twaste a second and dove her teeth into his wrist, bitting into the vein as hard as she could beforbogies blood filled her mouth and he punched her again, she released her hold and fell uncouncious.

Team Hebi watched this girl in interest, Sasuke was the only one that knew her, he didn't show any reconization towards the girl, he masked his emotions and watched.

After the man left holding his bleeding wrist, Sakura jaw glowed a light green, healing her injury, she had to be at full health and show no weakness if she was going to escape

_"Either you decide to stay in the shallow end of the pool or you go out in the ocean." - Christopher Reeve._


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

_Decisions of Love._

Chapter Two. Escape. 

_"We can come to look upon the deaths of our enemies with as much regret as we feel for those of our friends, namely, when we miss their existence as witnesses to our success." -Arthur Schopenhauer._

I batted my eyes open, my green orbs were immediately greeted with a bright light. I shook my head to get a few rebellious pink strands out of my face. My eyes clashed with Sasuke's deep onyx pools. I opened my dry mouth and spoke in a groggy voice "H-How long was I out?" My own voice sounded strange to my ears.

"About six hours." Sasuke hesitantly answered, I didn't reply. I glared at the ground and then at him, he glared back and I intensified my glare, Sasuke smirked slightly at this turn of events and sent a icy glare at me.

I didn't back down, the youngest Uchiha didn't scare me... Hell the oldest Uchiha didn't scare me either. I sent the arrogant Uchiha a rival glare that could match his own, before voices a few floors down drifted to my cold, numb ears.

I looked down breaking are contact and focused on seeing the people. Sure enough there stood to smug men talking. What she over heard terrified her the most. "The Akatsuki are on their way now... What the hell are we suppose to tell them now that we lost the demon fox."

Anger boiled though her veins, "Demon Fox?!" seriously people he's a human, he's the best of the best. He's not some damn demon. Sakura glared at the ground as if she was face to face with those men.

**Inner: The Akatsuki?**

_Yeah so what about them?_

**Inner: Seriously Sak... You can be the biggest idiot sometimes.**

_Hey! You just called yourself an idiot you know that right._

**Inner: *sigh* Yes I know that, the Akatsuki will question, attack, kidnap, and Possibly kill US!**

_Just because I declined Pein's damn invitation to join? They wouldn't kill me, possibly kidnap which requires attacking and questioning no doubt._

**Inner: You also burnt down one of his buildings and carved Hell NO in the property, when he requested your hand in marriage.**

_First off, he did not REQUEST he drugged me, and attempted to kidnap me! Second, he wants to kill my best friend and take over the world... Some how I find it okay that I didn't betray Konaha and marry him. _

**Inner: I'm not saying you should marry him... Hell no... Just don't be so stupid and don't do reckless things that'll get us killed!**

_Fine, fine whatever! Leave me alone me alone... I have to plan an escape.._

**Inner: About that... The Chakra restraint chains are made of lightning and earth. **

_Complete opposites?_

**Inner: Yes, so use the lightning against itself, and bend the earth out.**

_Again? Last time I did that it really hurt and I only had time to get Naruto out of here._

**Inner: Helping the Uchiha and his team will be a small problem but I think we can Handel it. Build up momentum by flipping, and then use the lightning to break the chains, good luck.**

Sakura nodded to herself as she looked at the sleeping guard. "Here goes nothing." Sakura whispered as she pulled herself up and slowly flipped, she built up speed with each flip and slowly the chains raised her to the ceiling, she flipped backwards and the chains unraveled and she was flipping backwards towards the ground.

On the last flip she use the Lightning and it flew slightly around her but didn't hurt much. The little lightning bolts crackled around her and one hit Suigutsu. "Ow." Suigutsu complained.

"S..orry.." Sakura apologized while she flipped and then the chains broke and she landed on both feet. She swayed for a moment out of dizziness. She took a few light steps forward and her two inch heels clicked. The man woke up and looked around before shaking his head and noticing the pinkette gone.

"Where'd she go!?" the man demanded as he flew out of his chair.

"Who are you looking for?" Sakura asked from behind him.

He jumped a foot back and then walked forward to hit an alarm, she grabbed his wrist and twisted slightly. _CRACK... CHHKK._ The bones broke in his wrist and he let out a cry of pain. She knocked him unconscious with one swift movement of her hand before she quickly made her way to Suigutsu.

"Your helping us?" Suigutsu asked.

"Well if I don't... You'll tell the Akatsuki where I went... So if I help you... You have to stay quiet." Sakura said and motioned for him to stay quiet by putting a finger to her cherry lips.

Suigutsu nodded and Sakura grabbed the chains and focused a medium lightning spark in her hand and mixed it with a light green, monstrous strength. She pulled the chains and they broke. A small lightning bold hit her chest and she was pushed backwards, while Suigutsu fell to the floor now chain free.

She pushed her upper torso off the cold ground. She panted for a moment before pushed the rest of her body up and helping the Uchiha, she leaned against the wall while she focused on getting him out of the blasted Chains. She cursed and swore as little lightning bolts zapped her.

"Fuck... Dammit... Ugh.." Sakura said as quietly as possible, while trying to get a good hold of the deadly chains. She finally closed her eyes and pulled with everything she had. Successfully pulling the top of the chakra chains out of the ceiling leaving a good sized hole, she fell to the ground with the Uchiha, and the now broken prison device.

Sakura leaned against the wall and fought to stay awake, pain surged through her body. Her hands were numb but she slowly moved them over looking for her Konoha ninja head band that had fallen off. She felt Sasuke's hand, it was warm and Larger than her own. The skin to skin contact sent tingles up her body and little sparks in her finger tips. Just as quickly as her hand found his, hers moved away and she continued to search for her head band.

"Dammit... Where is it!" Sakura asked a rhetorical question.

Sasuke and Suigutsu stared at the girl who was blindlessly searching for her headband. She got up and went to the desk and pulled the drawers out ruthlessly. After searching all over the desk she flipped it, completely forgetting to be quiet.

"What do you think your doing!" Sasuke whispered quietly while catching her fist from colliding with the desk again.

"Let me go... Uchiha!" Sakura spat venomously.

"Your going to get us all caught." Sasuke hissed at her.

"You would still be pathetically hanging in chains if I wouldn't have... Helped you." Sakura said while she physically yanked her arm back and ran to where her head band lay on the ground. She picked it up and brushed the dirt off of the shinny surface. She took the head band and tide it tight around her abdomen.

Sasuke Sharingan activated at her harshly true words. He grabbed her arm and made her face him. He was about to say... Or possibly do something when three men barged into the room nearly knocking the door off it's hinges.

"What are you doing out!" One man yelled.

"Isn't it obvious... We're escaping... Or I am anyways..." Sakura said as she walked forward and when one man pounced on her she was gone.

"What where'd she go?" The second ninja who was blond asked.

"Hey dumbasses... Come and get me.." She toyed and started off down the hallway, with the three men chasing her. She smiled at the two men standing in the room, they were watching her and she sent them a wink before dashing from the door frame,with three men following her. Sasuke and Suigutsu watched on the security screens, she ran down hall ways with a big smile on her face and when she came to a dead end she would just disappear, and reappear in another corridor. She opened doors while she ran and slid down hall ways.

"I got her!" one of the men yelled into his divide as she slid to a stop a few feet away from her.

"Yep... I totally surrender!" Sakura said sarcasm dripping from her cherry lips, she flicked her tongue out to wet her lips, and in one poof she was gone and back in the room with team Hebi.

"It's gonna take them a bit to figure out where I went so... Let's get out of here." Sakura said while she worked on Karin's chains. After a few minutes of both of the girls struggling and Karin throwing insults at Sakura the chains snapped and shattered to the ground.

Sakura was panting and looked like she was about to collapse, but held herself up. She walked over to Juugo, and started on his chains before he interrupted her actions. "Haruno-San... I can get out by myself?" Juugo informed her politely and Sakura took a step back and looked at him disbelievingly.

Juugo turned into a monster and broke through the chains, Sakura rolled to the side to avoid his grab at her. She stood and swayed slightly, an alarm went off indicating their breech. Men's foot steps echoed down the hall and Sakura pulled out a scroll and did four hand signs while a little portal opened like it did for Naruto.

"Go!" Sakura yelled as the foot steps came closer, Suigutsu went first followed by a bitching Karin, then Sasuke knocked Juugo out and gave him to Suigutsu who laid him down in the forest clearing. Sasuke looked at Sakura skeptically and could tell she was trying to stay on her feet.

Sakura's eyesight was off, she couldn't see straight and the room continued to spin around her, she slowly leaned against the wall and tried to focus on Sasuke. "Go... You idiot..." Sakura snapped at him but surprisingly it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Sakura... Common.." Sasuke said as he walked to her and offered her his hand, he was very hesitant with his open motion, but he would regret it later if she was captured again for helping him and his team out.

Sakura saw his hand but couldn't focus on which one it was she saw three hands moving ever so slightly, as the door burst open and six men ran at them. Sasuke unsheathed his Katana and pierced one of the men in the throat, before grabbing Sakura's wrist and pushing her through the portal.

"Sakura close the portal." Sasuke ordered her looking at the men with a glare as they carefully walked closer to the portal. Sakura took a step forward and everything took its toll on her, at that moment she could no longer avoid the unavoidable, a uncouncious wave lapped over her body, forcibly pulling her down.

Sasuke saw the portal close and Sakura's body fall to the ground her eyes shut, either from exhaustion or Chakra deprivation most likely the later. Sasuke's instincts got the better of him and he walked forward and caught the fallen girl. Sasuke sighed as he picked her up and positioned her on his back, he hung her arms around his neck loosely, and looped his arms underneath her legs.

Her head leaned on his shoulder, while her eyes remained closed and faced his neck, her light breath tickled the Uchiha's skin, he couldn't help but like it while at the same time hate these strang feelings she gave him.

Sasuke looked around at his team before motioning them to follow. "Where are we going?" Suigutsu asked.

"The nearest village, well rest there for the night."Sasuke ordered and they took to the trees.

"Sasuke-kun... Why are we taking that ugly bitch with us?" Karin asked in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

Sasuke didn't really have an answer to Karin's question, he'd lost sight of what was right and wrong a few years ago, but some how taking her with them just felt right. He couldn't just leave her... She had been right, if it weren't for her he would have still been in those chains right now.

Sasuke cursed the fact that he had to depend on his ex team mate that was always so weak, and useless to get out of that dangerous situation. He vowed it would never happen again, his ego might not be able to hold up of it were.

"She's coming with us Karin." Sasuke said as Suigutsu elaborated.

"Hey bitch... Sasuke means... She helped us out when she didn't have to... She could have escaped without us twice.... But for some unknown reason she helped us... Now the least we can do is bring her to civilization... And leave her there.." Suigutsu said angry at the Red haired team mate for being so selfish.

"Whatever... As long as we leave her." Karin said glaring at the sleeping Sakura.

"What if we didn't? What if we gave her a spot on team Hebi? what would you do Karin?... Yeah you wouldn't do anything." Suigutsu snapped at her.

Sasuke hadn't even thought about leaving her, or staying with her. He hadn't considered what he'd do when the reached the now approaching village. He could offer her a spot on the team, but he highly doubted she would accept it.

He'd decide in the morning, taking a shower and sleeping would help. After about an hour and a half of traveling they reached the edge of the Earth country, she had teleported them into the thick forest of the land of birds, the forest border the earth country and it's own. The closet civilization was an hours journey, they took slightly longer due to the fact that he and his team were missing ninja's and couldn't get caught.

Sasuke questioned why she hadn't teleported them to Konoha, their home. That would have been the easiest for her and Sasuke might have been captured and interrogated. This girl was confusing him greatly, may unanswered questions about her buzzed through his head. He remembered Naruto talking about her in his sleep. He kept saying things like:

"Sakura-chan's so pretty... Ow... Ramen... . .an. Mine... "

He even at one point described her. "P..ink... Air... Fo..rest.. Eye... Shor..t.." Sasuke couldn't forget the blondes loud sleep mumbles, he'd over heard the guards talking about the drug they put in his food, it was suppose to keep him knocked out, or drousy anyways.

A small mumble from Sakura took Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Mmmh." Sakura said while she tightened her arms around his neck ever so slightly. Sakura wasn't heavy in Sasukes opinion, she was rather small and light, she wasn't to short only an inch and a half shorter than himself, although she did wear two inch high heels.

Sasuke jumped and Sakura bounced in his arms, her head lifted an inch off of his square muscular shoulders, and roughly hit his shoulder again. A slightly angry mumble escaped the woman's lips, while her hand tightened on the crook of his shoulder and neck. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She had changed so much, her kid like face had matured greatly into a very angelic and beautiful face, she didn't wear make up, nor did she style her hair. Her long pink locks went down her back and stopped and inch below her butt. She had a perfect hour glass figure and slightly larger than most breasts that filled her chest and clothes very well. Her legs were thin, but her butt was round and plump. She had the perfect figure.

She had a strong jaw line and a small blue bruise under her chin and slightly across her left cheek from where that man had hit her earlier. Her nose was ever so slightly turned up, her cheek bones were high and they had a slight pink shade on them. Her eye brows were slightly curved up, but we're also straight in the fron and back. Her eyelashes were black and thick they rested so perfectly on her fair tanned skin.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to the tree that was a few feet infront of him, he skillfully dodged it by climbing up it and over, he needed to stay focused, even though his ex team mate changed physically didn't mean she changed mentally.

_Inner: actually we witnessed it! She's a spitfire now, we saw her back there she doesn't take shit from anyone including us. _

_Who the hell are you?_

_Inner: Your inner Sasuke, I'm a councious you never use... I'll help with relationships, and your non-social side._

_Go away... I'm fine._

_Inner: Whatever I'll be back... Hopefully when your getting close to the hot girl on your back._

_What?!_

Sasuke was brought out of his inners argument when the reached the hotel, and he had to request Five rooms.

"Five rooms." Sasuke said in the most nonchalant yet demanding tone.

"A-Ahhh... Of course... Uchiha-San!" The lady at the front desk said with hearts in er eyes as she turned to the computer in a complete daze.

"Hurry up." the Uchiha barked and he women swooned as she typed something's in and got three keys.

"Hey beautiful!" Suigutsu said while leaning beside Sasuke.

"Fuck off!" The women said while pulling out pepper spray, and successfully spraying him.

"Annhhh.. What the fuck lady I give you a compliment... And you pepper spray me... But the 'hot' guy gets to act like a ass all he wants without being pepper sprayed?" Suigutsu complained while rubbing his eyes.

The women yelled a few incoherent curses at the "creepy shark boy." sasuke looked at her strangely before stating "I asked for five rooms."

"I'm so sorry Uchiha-San, t-there are only three rooms available!" the woman squeaked out as she cowered backwards, shrinking away from the terrifying man.

"*Yawn* that'll be fine... Thanks." Sakura said with a wide yawn, Sasuke could smell her minty breath and heard her smooth voice laced with kindness towards the girl.

Sakura jumped down off of Sasuke, and grabbed the room Keyes and headed off down the hall, before an angry Uchiha stormed after her. He took long strides and was caught up with the smaller woman rather quickly, he side stepped her and cut her off in front of the hotel door.

"Excuse me." Sakura said with a fake smile on her face as she stepped to the right, he followed suit and cut her off again. After standing there for a few awkward moments Her emerald green eyes met his deep obsidian eyes.

Sakura stood there in slight shock for a moment just taking him in, she realized she was staring and he hadn't said anything so she slowly turned to the approaching Team Hebi, and spoke with certainty clear in her voice and the up most confidence.

"Ummm what's the pairings? Me and Karin? Uchiha and Suigutsu?" Sakura asked no one inperticular.

"Hell no... I want to be with my boyfriend! Sasuke-kun!" Karin squeaked while she clung to the youngest Uchiha.

"Get. Off." Sasuke barked at the girl as she slowly disentangled herself but still stood very close to him.

Sakura yawned again, and leaned against the door frame while closing her eyes for relaxation. Karin and Suigutsu argued a bit while the Uchiha distanced himself from the annoying girl.

"Slut... Sasuke doesn't like you... MOVE ON!" Suigutsu yelled.

"Shut the fuck up... Some people are... Whew! Hey beautiful!" A teenage blonde boy started his rant at the arguing group but stopped when he saw the beautiful girl standing there, he started to hit on her.

"Oh... Thanks but I'm in love with someone else... Sorry." Karin apologized to the blonde man that looked at her quizzically.

"Umm ...sorry not into men..." The blonde teenager said skeptically and ignored Karin who stomped off in a fit of fury, leaving the group.

"Suigutsu... You'll be sharing a room with Karin." Sasuke said and Suigutsu sighed and then followed the girl into the room.

Sakura's position didn't change when the boy addressed her, she was hit on often she learned to ignore the Perves, and show no interest.

"Hi I'm Akane... May I ask for the beautiful ladies name?" Akane asked showing Sakura his best charmers smile.

"You can ask all you want... I'm not obligated to answer..." Sakura said to him her voice a false cheeriness in it, as her eyes sparkled slightly at the thrill of messing with the poor boy.

"Ah... Hard to get... I like that... What do you say we get out of here grab a drink? Or we could stay and do other things to kill time?" Akane asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sasuke had only watched, the interaction not yet entering his room, nor interrupting the conversation either.

"I'm good... Honestly I'm engaged." Sakura said holding up her hand and showing her large Diamond wedding ring off.

"That's never stopped me." Akane said taking a step closer to the pinkette, she straightened, and held herself in a slight defensive stance, ready for things to go bad.

"Ah... A player... The easiest to break." Sakura said with a sexy smirk of her own as she stepped forward breaking the stance, she traveled a hand across his upper torso before walking away and past Sasuke who had been leaning on the door frame, he hadn't a need to say anything she realized she would be sharing a room with him once Juugo had his own and the other Two left.

Sakura had left the men standing in the hall way in shock, Sasuke hadn't yet moved. Akane followed after her, while her hand left his shirt he followed after her almost desperately before she had sent the Uchiha and him a sexy playful smirk that was followed by a intoxicating laugh.

Akane stepped closer to the door and Sasuke roughly shoved him outside of the room before shutting the door in his face and shook his head. Sakura continued to laugh, and Sasuke had to admit her laugh was intoxicating, almost addicting. Sakura turned and looked at him before saying.

"Arigoto." She still had a smile on her face just this one was real.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at her, in a silent way asking her to elaborate. She rolled her eyes at his tactics. "Is it really that hard to form a sentence?" Sakura teased slightly before catching herself and put a serious expression on as she turned away from him, he was curious at her actions, why she was putting this serious face on, why she was silent 99% of the time.

"No... Why did you thank me?" Sasuke asked while he observed the girl, who's back was to him, as she was searching through her bag.

She was a little pissed that he asked her to elaborate, when she wanted him to elaborate the exact same question three years ago when he left. He was angry she wasn't answering.

"Tell you what... Uchiha.. I'll tell you what I'm thankful for when you tell me what you were thankful for?" Sakura spat at him a little harshly as her emotionless state she had taken so long to form dropped and anger filled her veins.

He raised an eyebrow at her before realization hit him, his eyes glazed over slightly and he looked distant as he remembered the night he left, Sakura asking him to stay and them telling her Arigoto before knocking her unconscious. Sasuke looked at Sakura again she was trembling from rage, her arms were crossed defiantly across her chest while her her foot tapped impatiently.

He could help but smirk at this sight. "What are you smirking at Uchiha!" Sakura snapped furiously at him holding a kunai to his pale throat. He roughly pushed her arm away, she deign resist and let her arm fall to her side.

"Nothing." Sasuke said with the same damn smirk on his arrogant little face.

"Nothing my ass! Tell me!" Sakura yelled while stepping forward showing her refuge to back down.

"Make me." Sasuke teased while his smirk widened, he stepped forward two steps his body touching Sakura's. Sakura shivered as his body heat hit her own, causing her to blush lightly. Sasuke's own body tingled at the close contact while his plants tightened slightly.

This girl was turning him on, he'd never really had an interest in girls, he'd never had time... He knew he had to revive the clan and he knew he'd need a female to do so... But it never accrued to him So soon, he'd put it off for a few more years by twenty three he knew he had to be married, he didn't really care to whom it may be just someone good with kids, and can protect herself and the family.

Sasuke let all those thoughts pass seeing he was only sixteen and only his revenge mattered, girls were to needy, and would only get in the way. Sakura hadn't moved she only glared at him, with her head angled up slightly to look into his eyes he was two inches taller than herself.

Sakura breathed a sigh, and started to look away before Sasuke's hand gently caught her chin, and with one finger he moved her face back to where it had been before she looked away, he carefully lowered his head as If to kiss her, Sakura didn't know if this was a joke or dream, he was gradually getting closer their lips were an inch apart and her forest eyes were wide with shock.

Sasuke didn't know himself what he was implying or doing yet, he was letting his body go on auto-pilot, he moved closer and closer to the intoxicating beauty, and was about to seal the deal. Well he had a few other plans, for one not letting a woman mess with him, or his team. And two... He's spent so many years putting up this emotionless fascinate and he wasn't going to let her or anyone take it down.

" .Ra...Don't act like something your not." Sasuke whispered with a smirk as his lips were centimeters away from her own, he deserved what was coming. before Sasuke could register what Sakura was doing he had alrewdy been hit and roughly pushed back. She glared hard at him, while he had a emotionless mask covering his surprised interior.

"Don't... Do that... Again.." Sakura said as loud rasps where coming from the door, she sent mumbled cruses at the arrogant man.

Sasuke swung open the door violently with many things going through his head, the old Sakura would have been doing jumping jacks from happiness that I came so close to her and would have kissed? Her. I completely didn't know if I would have kissed her, or if I would have stopped myself, but she was becoming more and more intriguing with ever hour. I might have pushed her a little to far, but he now knew a few more things about the girl.

She had pushed me away, and cursed at me, she rejected me, she... Doesn't... Love me anymore. She hadn't bothered to forgive me, she stayed angry at me, huh? She really has changed. Sasuke realized he was spacing out in thought, as Suigutsu's words brought him out of his surprised trance.

"Karin locked me out. " Suigutsu said with a sigh.

"We could switch roommates!" Sakura half begged and half started towards the door with her bag.

"No... Suigutsu tell Karin if she doesn't let you in... I'll never talk to her... Again." Sasuke decided hesitantly, he had a chance to learn more about this girl he wasn't going to give it up, for all he knew she would leave in the morning... Or..

Inner: or we offer her a spot on the team... It gives us a chance to meet the new Sakura... And get Vidal information about Konoha and the Akatsuki.

Sasuke's inner did make a lot of sence, he pondered the ideas for a moment before throwing them out of the window... She'd never betray Konoha... Not like he had... She hated him... Isent that what he wanted... To break the bonds, the connections... Well he had gotten what he wanted..

Why did it feel... Bad? Not right?

"It'd probably be better for her that way!" Sakura said while she tried to leave the room again, just this time Sasuke grabbed the Handel on the top of her travel pack and pulled her back into the middle of the room.

She sighed as the door closed and flopped face down on the bed and screamed into the pillows. Her screams were very muffled and after a minute or two of screaming she had to pull up for breath and was met with a confused looking Uchiha, she was about to plunge back into the soft pillow and scream some more when Sasuke asked.

"What were you talking about?" Sasuke asked Sakura to elaborate again. She looked at him with a glare before confusion and thoughts flashed across her face as she recalled their small conversation.

"The night you left Konoha... You said Arigoto... What were you thanking me for?" Sakura dodged his question with a question of her own, while sitting up and rummaging through her bag.

"Hn...I don't know..." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled a sad small smile at him.

_"Sasuke we both know that's a lie..."_ Sakura said as she got up and flashed him a small real smile. Sasuke couldn't help but miss the kun at the end of his name, it affected him more than he ever thought it would or should have.

Why the fuck am I thinking like this... She doesn't matter... She'll be gone to,or row anyways and it's back to revenge.

Sakura walked past him and was about to walk into the bathroom before he said "What were you thanking me for?"

"For not leaving me... A second time.." Sakura said and then added the last part with a sad smile, he observed her actions, her tight grip on the door Handel and the sadness in her eyes, her small smile that was just used to make herself feel better. She turned the Handel and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

It felt like heaven in the shower, the hot water pelted her back and washed away the dirt and small drops of dried blood that had collected on her skin, from the last three days. She washed her hair and body parts thoroughly before stepping out of the hot shower and into the cold air. She dried her hair as best as she could without Chakra.

She wrapped the towel around her skinny form, the red towel covered her private areas but showed off some cleavage and her medium on the smaller side thighs. Sakura stopped out of the bathroom all of her hair was on the right side of her head, some unnaturally parted, some pulled across the back as it cascaded to her butt.

She stepped out of the foggy air and shivered when she walked into the cold air of the hotel room. Everything was dark and she cursed as her shin found the table. Not paying much attention to where she was going she bumped nose first into Sasuke's hard chest.

He was shirtless, but Sakura didn't pay much attention to that, she paid a great deal of attention to her soar nose, Sasuke scanned her face to see if she was actually hurt. She staggered back a foot, putting some space in-between their bodies.

"Sorry... God do you hate light or something?" Sakura asked while she flipped on a few light switches, he looked at her, he was slightly turned on when he saw her wearing only a towel. He made no motion to move instead he stood right in her way.

"Excuse me." Sakura said while she pushed him to the side and made her way over to her bag, and pulled out a Red tank top and some black shorts that we're made of a spankie like material. She slid back into the bathroom and returned in her sleep attire. Sakura walked over to the bed and turned off a few lights as she went. She pulled the covers back and was about to crawl in the hotel bed before she heard a soft knock at the door.

Sasuke was Sharpening and cleaning his Katana on his side of the bed, while Sakura got up to answer the door.

"Hi... May I help you..." Sakura asked and then Realized whoever was there was long gone, in the persons place was two bottles of Sake, Sakura picked them up and read the alcohol content before throwing Sasuke one and opening one for herself.

Sure she wasn't much of a drinker, but a good drink might help her escape for the night. It didn't make her forget her problems, no they would still be there in the morning it just made her forget the question.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at her, as she took a small sip of her drink before taking a big gulp. She mirrored his skeptical look. "I drink... I'm not a drunk but having Naruto as a best friend... Well he taught me how to... I guess you could say that.." Sakura said while she ran her fingers through her pink hair and turned on the radio searching for a good station.

She stopped and smiled when she found one of her favorite songs on. Dirty mind by 30H!3.

**Dirty mind, dirty mind,**

**Dirt dirt dirt dirt-y mind.**

**Dirty mind dirty mind**

**Dirt dirt dirt dirt-y mind **

**I try to leave the house but she won't let me out. Dead bulbs lock got me strapped to the couch. **

**She's got a dirtier Mind than my mouth. My haters say the more you fuck the better for your health. She wants me at the party she wants me at the mall she wants me in a bathroom stall.**

**She wants me at the party she wants me at the mall she wants me in a bathroom stall. Hey you... I know what your gonna do, I wanna be the person you do it to. Hey you i wanna be the person you do you do you do you do. **

**Hey you I know what your gonna do, I wanna be the person that you do it to. Hey you I wanna be the person you do you do you do you do... Dirty mind dirty mind dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt-y mind.**

Sakura sang along and swung her hips to the beat as Sasuke watched amused she had only drank a forth of the liquor and she was either very tipsy or a light drunk. Sakura danced over to him and grabbed his hand, he pulled it back but she wouldn't let him she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up and dirty danced on him while laughing a real laugh with a beautiful, the drunk girl had a large smile on her face.

Sasuke was speechless from the feeling of his body pressed against hers, he couldn't help but think.. dirtier... Their bodies pressed together without clothes separating them, he knew it would be wrong to take advantage of Sakura in her unrighteous state but she was so damn vulnerable and willing, it felt like being stabbed in the chest if he said no to her dirty dancing and kisses she was trailing up his neck.

Sasuke tilted her chin towards his lips, he wanted to do it as bad as she did, he didn't have emotions or feelings for the girl, only a hard on. Sasuke gently moved her face closer to his with his index finger and middle finger placed along her delicate jaw. He slowly lowered his head towards the girl while he applied pressure to his fingers, tilting her head upwards in a exposed position.

Sasuke's prov.

I inched closer to Sakura, while my gaze flickered from her cherry lips that always held a smile, to her forest green eyes and back. My hand hovered beside her waist not completely sure if she'd reject my touch, I could feel her becoming impatient with want and lust. She closed her eyes, and traveled one of her small delicate hands up my shirtless torso, feeling my muscles and abs. Her touch lingered on my skin and I could only ponder what it might feel like if her hand was on another part of my body.

A small grunt escaped my lips as I lowered my head even farther, now only a centimeter away from the beautiful teenager, her hot minty breath fanned his face, his lips were barley brushing her own when a loud knock emitted from the door.

"Sasuke! Karin's being a bitch... Well bitchier than normal! Suigutsu had inturupted them a second time that night, now grant it Sakura was drunk and most likley wouldn't remember this... And he was Proabbaly using her as a relaxation toy... And would get an earful later... if she remembered... But some how he was pissed he kept getting inturupted.

"Go." Sasuke barked before Sakura turned up the music and danced around the room with a sake bottle in her hand... Completely forgetting about him... It was obvious she didn't need him for fun... _Did she need him for anything?_

_"The best way to escape from the past is not to avoid or forget it, but to Accept and forgive it." -Unknown!_


	3. Chapter 3 Disapearence

_Decisions of Love._

Chapter Three. Disappearances.

**DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR ANY MUSIC I USE THROUGHOUT THIS FANFICTION!**

_"There are so many people out there who will tell you that you can't. What you've got to do is turn around and say "Watch Me." -Unknown 3._

I woke up with the right side of my face throbbing, her punch hadn't effected me much last night but now... Oh now it hurt, I could feel it swell. I looked around for the girl that caused this, she was no where in sight, the side of the bed she and slept on was nicely made, there was no clear evidence she had even been here.

"Shit..." I cursed and through the covers off my body, losing all of the heat I had built up the night before. I jumped out of bed and checked the bathroom, she wasn't in there. I looked down the hall way and noticed everyone's doors shut. She wouldn't have gone to socialize at two a.m.

I woke my team mates up, informing them of the recent event. "So what... We were going to leave her anyway... Why's it matter now?" Karin questioned the obvious.

"She's joining the team." Sasuke stated while he grinded his teeth together, thinking of where she would have gone to, One in the middle of the night.

"Sasuke-San... Don't take offense but... You don't normally have to chase a 'team mate' down... I think her leaving made it clear... She doesn't want anything to do with us... Or are team.." Juugo half said half asked politely.

"Hey... The big guys got a point... But if she doesn't join us... Then she can be a captive or a prisoner..." Suigutsu thought out loud.

"What's the point?... She would only be more of a hindrance than a help." Juugo asked curiously.

"She's a Medical Ninja... We need a proper medic... She has some fighting skills... That would prove useful... and she knows information about the Akatsuki." Sasuke stated.

"I didn't ask what she could do... I asked what's the point? All of that proves useless, unless she is willing to betray her village and help us." Juugo stated yet again... The normally calm and business-minding man was starting to irritate the Uchiha.

"The point is..." **What is the point?** Sasuke questioned himself while he trailed off his sentence... Was he really interested in her skill... Yes she would be useful but was that really all... Juugo was right she proved useless if she didn't help or give them information..._ Why did he want her on his team?_

Sasuke shook his head before continuing. "The point is.. If we... Convince(?) her she would prove very useful in battle and afterwards." Sasuke restated his shorter answer from earlier.

Juugo still had many doubts, but decided to let the Uchiha have his way, he may figure out the hard way, what he already knows... _Rejection_ might do the Uchiha some good. Juugo turned to pack his things already knowing what the Uchiha was thinking.

"I'll meet up with you outside the hotel in twenty." Juugo stated while walking into his room.

"Me too... Maybe... I might be an hour or two late... Just because I don't like her... Or care for her.. Or" Karin babbled on about something no one cared about before Suigutsu interrupted her.

"No one cares Karin... Your opinion doesn't matter... "You'll be there or you'll be left." Suigutsu was cut off by the Uchiha himself... Which shut the bitch up in seconds, she ran to her room and started her shower. Only Suigutsu and Sasuke stood in the empty corridors.

"What if she doesn't join the team?" Suigutsu asked while staring out the open window.

"We'll make her..." Sasuke stated smiply and Suigutsu felt like he shouldn't question the Uchiha over the matter any longer, and he headed off towards his and Karin's room.

Sasuke walked back into his own room, and shut the door, he jumped and held a kunai to a delicate pale throat when he felt her presence. "Nice conversation..." Sakura said while holding a cup of coffee.

Sasuke kept the kunai pressed to her throat, but stood up straighter and took a step back. "Where'd you go?" Sasuke questioned angrily.

Sakura completely ignored his question. "You know my favorite part of the conversation was my choices I have..." Sakura said in a obviously fake cherry tone.

"Hn... Pick?" Sasuke more so demanded than asked.

"Option number ones pretty good... Captive... Don't have to do anything... Possibly be tortured or killed... But then again option number two does spark a interest in me... Joining my ex team mate... Betraying my village... Betraying my friends and family... All for a stubborn asshole who thinks he's all that?" Sakura said pretending to be thinking hard while she tapped her foot, and put a index finger to her chin while looking up in frustration and thought.

"But personally I like option number three..." Sakura said with a devious smirk sent in Sasuke's direction, he looked like he wasn't paying attention but she knew he was hanging onto every word that slipped off her tongue and spewed from her lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"I leave your team... We go are seperate ways... I don't tell Konoha I met up with you... I don't tell Naruto I helped you... I keep quiet, you keep out of trouble... At least keep yourself out of Konoha's trouble... And we can officially cut those silly bonds that weren't really even there, once. and. for. all?" Sakura snarled the purpose right in his face.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something before she cut him off. "You look like your doing fine with your team... I think you can Handle yourself... Unless?" Sakura started to ponder into something she knew she shouldn't have.

"Unless what?" Sasuke sneered back at her, his grip had become incredibly tight around the kunai, you could see the whites of his nuckles.

"Unless... Your regretting leaving... Regretting your friends you ONCE had... And you think I may be a way to get you back into the village without being executed..." Sakura thought out loud and ended with a dry laugh, it was humorless... "Wait your emotionless... So that's not even a option." Sakura shot at him while she grabbed her back from the closet, and stomped towards the door.

"Bye Uchiha...Good luck on your revenge." Sakura said dryly with no emotion in her voice, the only small hint of emotion inward in her eyes and it showed... Happiness... Freedom... Freedom from leaving the depressing Uchiha and his idiot team.

Sasuke realized he was letting her leave... Letting her win, in a sort... He couldn't do that... He ran after her and caught her back packs handle like he had done the night before. He roughly pulled her backwards, she fought him for a moment before huffing and giving in.

"Why... Are you trying so damn hard... For me to be a part of your team? I'm _weak... Pathetic... Annoying... Stupid...remember?_ They came directly from your mouth!" Sakra spat at him while she spun on him, efficiently making him remove his hold in her.

Sasuke didn't think much of what he did next, but he had effectively made her quiet, without pain, tears, screams, or killing being involved. He had done the same thing he had done to her The night he left for Oto. He had knocked her out, using the pressure point in the back of her neck.

Sasuke had her limp body in his arms and he picked her up carefully, before carrying her back to their shared room, and placing her on top of the bed. She'd be up within the hour, he guessed. He went into the bathroom and undressed himself before jumping into the hot liquids merciful heaven. He washed his body and hair, in a matter of minutes but stayed in the shower far longer than he needed to.

Sakura had woken up a few minutes prior to Sasuke's bathroom entry, she had quickly and quietly grabbed her bag, coffee, and a pen and some paper before scribbling down a quick note.

_Team Hebi and the Arrogant Son Of A Bitch. (Uchiha)_

_It was great meeting everyone, but are meeting has to come short due to the fact that I DON'T want to stay, I DON'T want to betray my village and I sure as hell DON'T want to adventure around the country for a year with you people, don't take it personally it's not you team Hebi it's Uchiha. -XOXO, love always Sakura Haruno_.

She scribbled down the offensive letter, and left it on the table by the coffee machine. Sakura grabbed her bag and made a few hand signs before a circle of green Chakra flashed up around her, moving up and down (Kind of like the northern lights, just green, and in a small circle.). Sakura disappeared into thin air, as Sasuke was just turning the shower off.

I walked out of the bathroom, and glanced at the girl that was suppose to be laying on the bed... Key word SUPPOSE. She was no where to be seen again, he saw a light pink scroll and walked over to it, he opened it roughly and read, the farther he read the farther his grin grew.

This was now a Hunt. A women hunt.

I smiled as my feet hit soft ground, the teleportation jutsu had been a success. I was concerned that the jutsu might not teleport me far, I only had a fourth of the Chakra I normally had, and in this alone I was going to have to get to Konoha which was a whole fire country away.

It was going to be difficult but worth it. Defiantly worth it.

I was in lead jumping from the tress, she had to have used a teleportation jutsu and be concealing her Chakra, for Karin are tracking ninja could not find her. You had to be a strong ninja to hide your chakra from a tracker ninja. I had underestimated the girl. She was turning out to be very interesting, Suigutsu was still laughing from her message.

"So Uchiha...(Mock of Sakura's nickname) what are you going to do when you find her? Kill her for calling you a arrogant son of a bitch or... ?" Suigutsu asked with a evident smile on his face, he didn't even bother to hid his amusement.

"Both." I said while he growled at the little tease.

"So what's the second?" Juugo asked.

"The same plan as Before... Find... Capture... Interrogate." I said in a calm voice.

The team and I jumped from branch to branch, all of us had to admit the hunt was exciting we all had something in this we wanted, rather we wanted to admit it are selves or not... This girl put all of us on edge... It was hard to trust her but even harder to let her go.

I flipped through a few trees, I didn't want to waste all of my chakra, and then get into a fight and have to rely on tiajutsu, even though I was quiet good at it. Lee and I trained together once a week, he developed a bigger crush on me if that's even possible, *sigh* I felt bad for the guy, his hopes for me were helpless.

I hated to be that bitchy, stuck up girl but with lee... Well we were to close to ever... Date... He was helplessly Inlove with me... He vowed to protect me with his life... Like most of Konoha's men... I didn't have much of an interest... Sometimes just two heart breaks can be enough to make you hate men.

Lee would find someone he really loved one day... I wasn't that girl... Just like Naruto he'd find someone too... The situation between the two boys was the same... I wouldn't date either... And I'd never love either, besides a best friend love... But that wasn't what either of the boys were looking for.. Both of the boys had larger than life crushes on her in grade school, as she grew up she did grow very close to Naruto... Just he grew on her in a brotherly way... And only brotherly.

She missed her crazy friends greatly... She missed sleep overs at Naruto's or one of her girlfriends ... Oh god how she missed girl talk... And her Shisou... She missed harsh training sessions, and stupid paper work... Studding in tell dawn..l Naruto carrying her home... Always scolding her and swearing "she did more paper work than the Hokage herself."

Memories brought tears to her eyes, she was happy she would be returning to her friends very soon. Sakura smiled as she jumped on the next tree, determination sparkling from her forest green eyes. She pushed off with excessive Chakra and flew forward.

We'd been traveling for most of the morning and stopped around lunch time, we grabbed some bentos at a local food store and ate quickly before leaving again. When I went in to purchase the Food I asked the clerk of he'd seen a pink haired girl stop by here. His eyes went distant for a moment as if remembering a memory...or secret.

He looked back at me and stammered "U-Ummm pink hair... Who has pink hair?" He avoided the original question and flipped it around.

"This girl. I need to know where she is... It would help if you cooperated." I stated in a threatening way... One things about civilians they would give up anyone's information if it met saving something precious to them... Not someone, something a possession... Or their own life.

The man stuttered nervously under my intense glare. Before covering yet again. " Uh no.. No I haven't seen a pink haired girl around here... Nope sorry." The man said as he handed me the four Bentos. I looked him in the eye for the briefest moment before my Sharingan activated and I invaded his mind, not in a painful way but In a easy... Let me in... You have no choice... Head ache deal.

It wasn't hard to fing the memory...actually it was quiet easy... He didn't keep it protected... Then again it wasn't important to him... Like his wife and kids. He saw Sakura with a sweet smile on her face... A real smile?

She was checking out a bento box herself and chatting with the clerk, he gave her a friendly smile and a whole hearted laugh at her small talk and cute jokes. She said goodbye and walked out of the small store, the man sighed and said something About "hope may still be there for their generation." I left his mind and came back go reality.

I grabbed the boxes whispered a thanks to the unconscious man And met my team outside, telling them about my small discovery. "She came by here." I stated.

"Yeah... We figured..." Suigutsu said with a amused smirk on his face. I turned to look at what my team seemed dumbfounded by and found the words "PISS OFF!" Carved into the tree with a heart around it, and the initials S.H.

"She's clever." Juugo commented.

"Please... She's a bitch... And can't even cover her own trail..." Karin snapped.

"If she's so bad then why can't you sense her Chakra?" Suigutsu questioned the jealous girl.

"I don't think she wants her trail covered... In a way she expected us to follow... Or wants us to anyway..." Juugo said thinking things over. I remaind silent and stared at the carving... She really had changed.

I ran through the thick forest, I tripped over tree stumps and roots, vines, branches, fallen trees. Whoever up there that was suppose to be watching me... Was doing a awful job. I nearly fell into a forty foot deep trench when I reached the edge of a cliff, I had been so lost in memories to realize I was approaching a dead end of sorts.

I knew they were getting closer, I didn't really care anymore... I also knew one Akatsuki memeber wasn't to far in front of me, and a Akatsuki base wasn't to far away to my right, my left was a safe route but adventually they'd catch up to me... Either Sasuke or the Akatsuki, and if I went to my left I would only be going farther away from Konoha. I was dead panned... Maybe I should have stayed with the Uchiha... Just a few nights built up my Chakra and then teleport away? I could have been in Konoha in a week max.

Now I was running from two enemies, one out for my hand in marriage, and the other... Well I didn't completely know the others reason... Maybe to be used as a tool in his overall plan to kill his brother... Again a Akatsuki memeber.

Either way I was stuck and in twenty-four hours or less I would have to make a decision... One that could change a lot... Either way I would be betraying the leaf... Betraying my friends...

"Funny... Isent it? That's the reason I left Hebi... So I wouldn't be betraying the leaf, Naruto, my friends, family, teachers." I whispered out loud to myself, and had a small dry laugh in the beginning. "I'm. So. Screwed!" I mumbled while I walked backwards to a nice clearing I had seen half an hour ago.

I was running through the forest and I turned my head forward and focused, I saw a Akatsuki memeber walked towards me Proabbaly 50,000 miles away, he would be here soon, I couldn't see his face or hands to reconigze who he... Or she was... But somehow I didn't think it was a newbie, one I could easily beat.

I turned around on my thick branch and zoomed my eyesight in and saw Sasuke and his team approaching me they might get here sooner but it was hard to tell, both were around the sae distance away, I was cornered. I already knew to my right was one of the infamous Akatsuki hide outs it was about 100,000 miles away, there was no point in going that way. I turned to my left and saw that the tree branches lessened.

Curiosity got the best of me, I jumped a few branches forward while I observed the thinning of the forest, and saw a small clearing, with a waterfall and beautiful flowers. The clearing wasn't large, nor was it small, it was perfect to kill time for a day. I knew there was no point in running, I mise well enjoy my last day of sunlight? Right?

Most likley the Akatsuki memeber would kidnap me, and I would be married off to Pein. He'd always had this obsession with me... He thought I was beautiful... I'm not saying he's wrong but I have a problem with domestic men... They piss me off the most. He also knew of my higher rank... Of my surpassing the fifth Hokage... He knew of my temper and of my intelligence. He's not bad looking... But he's Naruto's arch enemy, therefore my arch enemy.

I laid down on the grass and starred up at the sun, for a few minutes wondering. What if they came at the same time...or the other follows... Then what I fight breaks out?

Inner: Maybe that's what we need... A fight to break out between the Uchiha and the Akastuki member.

What do you mean?

Inner: if a fight takes place we can escape... We might not get to far but it's worth a try...

Okay! So what do I have to do?

Inner: umm rest for a few hours... Gain as much Chakra as possible and then slowly walk towards the Uchiha and his team... I think he'll put up more of a fight if he has you and someone else tries to take you, then if the Akatsuki memeber already had you.

Okay... I'm so going to hate this aren't I?

Inner: Pretty much... It's domestic...and stupid but it might just save us... I would write to Tusuanda. Tell her what's up.

I stopped my fight with my inner and wrote a short and sweet letter to the Hokage this might be the last time I have free will to write to the Hokage and explain what's going on.

_"Hokage and friends. "_

_"It really sucks to inform you of this, but I have been tracked and sought out by a Akatsuki memeber and Team Hebi and the infamous Uchiha. I helped them escape... I'm sure Naruto told you. Well now they want me on their team, I 'politely' declined and left without their knowing._

_Now their following me while an Akastuki member is ahead of me... I have a day, twenty-four hours before a fight will break out, either between me and team hebi, me and a Akatsuki memeber or team Hebi and the Akastuki member. I'm hoping it could be the later, but I hardly doubt I'll be able to get away, I'm uninjured but my chakra is low, I won't make it far by teleportation or foot._

_I'd rather join the Uchiha and his team instead of the Akatsuki memeber, it would be easier to escape from them aside the Akastuki." -XOXO Haruno Sakura._

Sakura bit her thumb and signed the emergency message with her blood before sealing the scroll and sending it via teleportation, to the Hokage. Now all she had to do was wait.

_"Determination is the wake-up call to the human will."-Anthony Robbins._

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Disastrous meetings

**Decisions of Love.**

Chapter Four. Disastrous meetings.

_"Courage does not always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, "I will try again Tomorrow." -Mary Anne Radmacher._

-Sakura's prov.-

I'd been sitting down for hours just taking in the nature around me, the silence was starting to kill me, I didn't know if I was over thinking or if I wasn't thinking at all. Why give up? Because someone will catch you either way. Who do I want to find me first?... Preferably Sasuke...

I looked at my shadow clone I had summoned, I split my conscious into two different parts my creative and daring side still in my head and my logical side was placed in the shadow clone. It helped me answer questions I didn't want to admit, or answer.

What if I'm captured by the Akatsuki first?

Its Simple Really... Fight... Stall... Run? Make Sasuke and Team Hebi find you first.

I sighed and got up, I dismissed the clone and started walking back towards the town, I knew Hebi was following me, I just didn't really care anymore. I'm screwed either way. I took small steps through fallen tree branches and large Roots and made my way towards the Uchiha. Hopefully I'd meet up with them before I met up with Deidara.

About an hour ago, the Akatsuki member was close enough for me to make out his physical features, and conclude it was in fact my number one fan. Deidara had a obsession with me... Always talking about how when Pein was done with me... He could have me... You have no idea how much that irritated me... Being thought of as a damn possession!

Deidara's partner was once Sasori... Long story cut short I killed him... Deidara was a little pissy about that for a while... But hey whatever I can do to protect Naruto... You sure as hell can believe I'd do anything... And these two decisions Im going to have to make wont protect him at all... Possibly Harm him... Physically and mentally.

That's why I vowed to fight when the time came... I'd fight with everything I've got... And if all else fails... Well I'll join the son of a bitch and his team for a little while before I can escape. Hopefully my carefully thought out plan would work.

-Sasuke's prov.-

My team came across yet again one of her little toying tricks, she had burnt 'U don't know what your getting into.' in the ground as a attempt to scare us off. We continued forward, ignoring her little warnings and threats.

Karin alerted us that she could suddenly feel Sakura's chakra, we questioned if it was are distance or not, but somehow I came to a conclusion... She wants to be found... Karin had weird expressions on her face while she tried to locate the missing girl. Grant it her face is weird a lot of the time... Considering how much make up she wears... It was worse than normal. If that was even possible.

Karin told us that Sakura was walking towards us... That confused me in tell Karin mentioned the Akatsuki member not to far behind Sakura... Was she running from the Akatsuki... He didn't know why... She'd mentioned a few things but not enough to put the pieces or the puzzle together.

"I think it's ... Deidara." Karin said while jumping in between Suigutsu and Juugo, behind myself. We got in formation and increased are speed... If Karin was right and hadn't been lying we would reach Sakura in a hour max. Id turned on my Sharingan and Saw Sakura's chakra... And Deidara. Hopefully we'd reach her before the Akastuki member.

-Deidara's prov.-

My cloak was becoming such a bothersome thing, the Red cloud patterns where so old... The straw hats to mainstream for my liking... I walked alone towards the prize possession of the Akastuki. The girl had been claimed as Pein's own... To be wedded to the leader of are organization. She was a very beautiful woman... But Pein didn't only like her for her extravagant looks but her strength, determination, power, attitude and Intelligence the young women held.

She truly was a prize... One he hoped he could be with one day... Possibly when Pein got tired of her... I had a few run ins with the girl... She's the kyuubi's best friend, thats another benefit of her joining the Akatsuki the beast would come to them... Looking for the girl... She would be the downfall of Konoha and the Ninja world... All he had to do was capture her.

-Sakura-

I knew Sasuke and his team was close... I also knew Deidara was moving

faster than before from my behind... He was approaching at great speeds and would be here any minute. I feared Sasuke might not even make it in time... That we might already be gone by then... That I'd already be doomed... Along with Naruto and Konoha.

I knew some of their plans... Hell I knew a lot about the Akastuki, I'd gathered a lot of information about them and Orouchimaru over the course of three years... I learned something new and valuable almost every mission I went on. Many people wanted me for my information and intelligence.

Most men over looked my knowledge, and only saw me for a sweet little girl... I was so much more... I wasn't some one night fuck... Hell I was still a virgin, I'm only sixteen after all. Yeah virginity didn't really matter when it came to seduction missions and such but for me I could get the job done without getting into someone's pants.

I'd only kissed men, I've never gone farther... I doubted I would go farther. In my opinion I didn't like men... I'm not a lesbian oh hell fucking No! No I just think their all the same... They say nice complements in your ear... They tell you what you want to hear and think their going to get 'lucky' well I'm the girl that breaks those type of boys.

I don't let boys be dominant, I don't let them tell me what to do or make goddamn sandwiches. I look a sweet innocent girl to the human eye but underneath I'm a hellion, a girl that likes to flirt, kiss, dirty dance. I love doing all those things, including play with boys hearts, yes not the sweet good boys the bad assholes that think their all that.

Men and boys everywhere take the 'Haruno challenge' to try an bed me... To tame me... Or to make me fall Inlove with them... It never works... I just can't trust men anymore not after Sasuke left and Hishrou, well Hishrou is still to painful to think about. Two heart breaks were enough to keep me at arms distance away from men.

I developed a emotional shell, which only fell when I was around the original twelve and my Sand Shinobi friends, or at home... Konoha. On missions it was up, I was still nice and polite and showed a good side of me... But I had this hidden side that drove men crazy and my female friends green with envy.

I also had a dark side... That I didn't visit anymore... It took a lot and I mean A LOT for me to bring that side out. I became a medic ninja to heal and help people... I also did many powerful deadly jutsu on the battlefield... But my dark side was... Just dark... Plan evil... Painful.

I hoped I wouldn't have to use it... It could become addicting.

-Sasuke's prov.-

I could see her only a mile away we'd be there in a few minutes... I knew we were a little late, when I saw the Akatsuki member enter the clearing she had just left. I increased my speed leaving my team behind. They were already going as fast as they could and now I was to.

-Sakura's prov.-

I heard a twig snap behind me... I knew Deidara was close... I knew he'd be here first but somehow it didn't feel like reality... I felt like I was in a dream state and I could blink my eyes a few times and I'd wake up in my bed...at home. I ran forward through a clearing before a rough voice caught my attention.

"There's no point in running... The second you stopped at that clearing... You were caught." Deidara said with a large smile on his face, his blonde bangs covered half of his face so I guess it could have been a large smirk... Somehow I guessed it was a smile.

I turned towards him, my full body now in view. His eyes roamed over every curve, straight, and my female lumps across my body, he was undressing me with his eyes and I wanted to kill him... The rage and debonair rushed through my body, I held myself in a confident manner while my eyes showed my rage and determinations along with the Gleaming smirk that I had been using a lot lately.

I waited for him to make the first move, the first word, after a minute of waiting nothing came, he hadn't taken his eyes off of my alluring figure. I fisted my hands and dug my nails into the soft skin in the palms of my hands, I felt a light warm substance in my fists.

It was blood... He was driving me insane. Why couldn't he do something? Why couldn't he initiate a fight either verbal or physical, silence was pure torture for me. That's the reason I left the to peaceful clearing, the silence was loud, almost intimidating. I decided to speak up and bring the man out of his dirty thoughts "Deidara-kun... It's been so long." I purred seductively... My looks, and body really did come in handy when I had to deal with men.

"Sakura-hime. I'm quiet grateful to you... I hope you know that." Deidara stated and laughed when I had a confused expression, trying to figure out why he'd be grateful... To me?

"You killed Sasori my partner... It gives US a bigger chance of being partners.. " Deidara said with hope and delight twinkling in his eyes. I registered what he meant and what he wanted right off the bat... Sex... Isn't that what Every man wants?

"Oh that would be quite delightful indeed... Think of all the places we could go... It would be... Animated." I said with all the ambiguous I could think of.

"Yes... Now let's get going we have a long journey ahead of us... Your already low on chakra." Deidara said locating one of my weaknesses at the moment.

"Ah... Here's the thing... Babe." I said putting as much sarcasm into babe as possible with a seductive and devious smirk. "I'm not going anywhere with you or any of those damn Akatsuki members... Ha no thanks I don't feel like betraying everyone I love today... Check with me tomorrow." I said with sarcasm in my voice and a new confidence when I felt Sasuke appear on the tree a few yards away from me.

"Sakura... I don't want to hurt you... Your at a total disadvantage with your Chakra being so low... Just take the cloak and let's go." Deidara stated with a smirk, knowing he was right... It didn't take long for his smirk to disintegrate when he saw the youngest Uchiha standing a few yards away.

I looked at the cloak for a minute almost questioning if I should take it or not... Even though he was a douche and his team were chickens with their heads cut off... Maybe I wasn't as heartless as I thought, I didn't want them dragged into my awful problems.

Again either way I was betraying Konoha, maybe if I was with the Akatsuki, and making Pein happy he wouldnt care so much about killing humanity and the beasts. I slowly reached my hand out to take the cloak. Deidara smirked at my decision.

"Good Choice Sweetheart." Deidara purred while he took a few steps closer to me.

"She's not joining the Akatsuki. She's already on Team Hebi." I heard Sasuke's emotionless voice flow through the tension, and stab Deidara. He looked abashed by this and I realized that this was my chance, they were both to busy to really pay attention to me Or so I thought.

I ran for the small dirt path that lead down a hill, as fast as I could. I saw Sasuke move from the corner of my eye and I saw Deidara running after me, I had know clue if I'd actually make it.

Deidara grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a stop one foot before I could escape, in a split Sasuke had separated are connection and stood in front of me. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He was letting me go... Giving me a chance to. Escape. I ran as fast as I could down the hill, while the Uchiha and his late team fought. My. Battle.

-Sasuke's prov.-

I can't believe I let her go, I should have kept her in my sight, she aw shard to track once she could be impossible this time, when she won't want to be found... Somehow I think she new the Akatsuki member was coming from her, and she met them a forth of the way. For whatever reason, help, escape, reinforcement, whatever it might be she depended on them, she'd helped him and his team at one point now he was helping her, returning the favor.

After that... They could go their seperate ways. I knew it would be hard to fight the Akastuki member he was at full strength and I barley had half of mine. My team was low on Chakra too, and would prove to be useless in everything but tiajutsu in this fight. No one would land a hit with tiajutsu, Deidara specialized in bombs, a long distance attack. It was up to him.

-Sakura's prov-

I ran and ran and ran, in tell I no longer could run. Why was I always being protected, even by my enemies, they help and protect me. Why can't I be strong enough to take care of myself. Sasuke had pretty much offered me a spot when he claimed I was apart of his team... I hadn't decided to notice in tell I was on the ground in tears.

My world I had created, my perfect life, perfect friends, family, emotions, were falling all around me. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I cried while I watched the sunset, realizing I was going to have to do something run? return? Fight? I couldn't sit around and wait for someone to help me. No! I wouldn't, I had made drastic changes sense I was a Genin, I wasn't going back to being that weak little girl. I was Sakura Haruno, and I was going to help my temporary team.

I picked myself up, and ran back to the clearing I had exited minutes ago. Things were in slow motion all around me, while in reality I zipped past trees at a inhuman speed. I saw Deidara throwing bombs at Sasuke, he through on behind the teenager, and one to his right. I doubted Sasuke's skills for a moment, not sure if he could dodge both of those ticking time bombs.

Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke as the bomb went off and I felt his presence behind me, I didn't resist when he pulled me behind a tree, away from the flying debris. His breath fanned my neck while he leaned his body and all his muscular glory against my small frame.

"What are you... Doing back here... You should have ran for Konoha by now." Sasuke sneered at her, his Sharingan boring into her emerald green iris.

"I-I decided to take you up on your offer... About joining the team... If the offers still there?" I said with as much confidence as I could muster, but somehow ended up pathetically asking and ending with a small smile.

"Hn... I don't understand you... You had the opertunity to run... And stay safe... Go home...yet you chose to come back here in a life or death situation." Sasuke stated what was meant to be a question, in a emotionless voice.

"I do crazy things sometimes... Plus I'd never really would have gotten away... It's about time I stop this damn circle were all walking in and do something mildly productive... Or end up failing miserably." I said with a small unknowing smile.

"Well... Get prepared... We're going to need some healing when this fights over..." Sasuke said with a smirk of his own, he was about to jump away before my arm stopped him and pulled him back.

"Hey Uchiha... Thank you..." I had to make sure I had the scowling mans attention before thanking him properly. I whispered the thanks part, but I meant every second of it, and he knew that.

I wouldn't forget the look on his face when I jumped out and punched the ground. I built up Chakra In my fist, while I was talking to the Uchiha... If you consider it talking, in my opinion it's more of a one sided conversation. I had jumped onto the battle field and hit the ground with all I had.

I didn't bother to aim my punch at Deidara, with my luck he'd blow me up before I even got in a four foot range. I'd punched the ground, it had taken a minute to have a effect but the tectonic plates pushed together making high ground in front of me, it would level the playing field. I'd sent a strong Chakra wave out to my right where Deidara stood, separating the tectonic plates and effectively making a large trench, the only normal piece of land that wasn't destroyed in a two hundred foot radius of me was the four by four piece i was standing on.

The punch left me in a small pant, I had done much more than just punch the ground and let the area be destroyed, I had imagined what it would look like after I had punched it, I'd made the field into my advantage, and successfully made a few underground tunnels I could navigate around if needed.

I stood in a offensive postion, knowing Deidara, he wouldn't harm me unless completly necessary. I readied myself and was about to attack when Juugo had taken my chance. The rather larger, and different? Looking man had stormed at Deidara, he was fast but sloppy, strong but no control. He was under the power of his curse seal, he proved useless in this fight.

Suigutsu had taken Juugo's sloppy movements in account as he attempted to slice the bomb user. Deidara skillfully dodged and threw some bombs at Suigutsu. The water boy had no problem with the bombs, his body would vanish and then reappear, his gift was water manipulation. Sasuke had been sending little Chidori's at Deidara's back, but the Akastuki member seemed to always be one step ahead.

Karin stood off to the side, watching the fight play out. I decided it was now or never I would be the least expected. I ran at a inhuman speed and appeared in front of Deidara before he could recall what happened I had flipped half of my body towards the ground and kicked him in the jaw with my right foot a bloodcrackling noise was sent through the spring air, his jaw had been broken he was sent flying in the air, with no clue what had happend.

I had twisted my body yet again and stood tall as I watched my enemy soar closer to the ground. When he started to flip himself over to properly land, I took action. I appeared behind him and moved my flexible leg with his, pulling it at a odd angle. I was rewarded with a snap and a cry of pain.

He fell to the ground and I fell with him, are legs were still tangled together, and a small fear bubbled its way up to my brain. What if i broke my leg on the rough fall. I closed ,h eyes and hoped for the best, I didn't have to worry for long, for Sasuke had caught me and set me down while Deidara fell to the ground uncouncious.

I slowly got up from where I had been seated and made my way over to the limp body of the Akatsuki member. I check his pulse, it was still there a little slow but that was normal after a fight. Then I check his Chakra levels, he had three fourths left, I placed a hand over his lower abdomen and started sucking the Chakra from him, and taking it into myself.

My chakra levels were slowly picking up while his demolished, in a matter of minutes he had barley any Chakra and I was nearly full. That's one thing I loved about being me... I was one of a kind... Literally.

-Sasuke-

I watched Sakura skillfully use gymnastics and tiajutsu to take Deidara off guard and follow through with bone shattering techniques. She had let him drop unconscious and then she placed a hand to his chakra points. It looked like she was healing him... I knew she wasn't, but I didn't have another conclusion for what she was doing.

She stood up fully before addressing myself and my team.

"It was really great... Umm.. Meeting all of you... And fighting together was interesting enough...but... I have to be going now.. BYE!" Sakura said before she tried to run down the shaded path, she had once escaped from.

I disappeared and reappeared in front of the retreating girl, making her stop and slid to a stop in front of me. My own obsidian eyes questioned her emerald orbs, after a minute of staring and her avoiding my piercing gaze I spoke. "You joined team Hebi." I stated.

This statement was enough for her to shoot he gaze to my onyx eyes. Her whole body whipped upwards to the sound of my voice. Her dark green eyes wide and almost nervous, they held sadness. "I know..." She said while a defeated look crossed her face before she sighed and walked back.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked before I could take off into the trees, She had been observing Deidara's body movements very intently as if expecting him to wake up.

"Don't as questions." I demanded coldly while I watched her.

"Okay... Okay... Who shit in your cereal?" Sakura mumbled a rhetorical question towards me while I growled at her, god she might be even more annoying as this woman who can't agree with me than the girl that clung to me.

"Formation...Sakura and I will be lead... Followed by Suigutsu and Karin.. Juugo take up back." I ordered and them jumped to the trees with everyone following behind me. I saw Sakura move to my right she kept up with me pretty well, while avoiding trees and other mishaps.

-Normal prov.-

After a few hours of traveling and a lot of complaining from Suigutsu, we took a break. Sakura didn't say much throughout the day, she stayed a good fifteen feet away from all of us, on breaks she'd grab some water and sit in the highest tree. She was a lot like Sasuke, he couldn't help but wonder what had changed her, and if any part of her was the same.

After arguing for thirty minutes we decided to stay in a rental house for a few days. The women would get supplies and food for the visit, while the men would train and gather information.

They reached their little house and walked up the wooden stairs to the porch, each floor board gave a creepy creak as the team walked on them. Sakura walked behind Sasuke with her hand planted firmly on the rough wood hand rail, she started to slide her hand up before pulling away and letting a stream of curses flow from her mouth.

"Fuck my ...life... Ugh... Dammit..." Sakura mumbled while she stomped up the stairs pulling out long splinters, and angrily throwing them down on the porches wooden platform.

Sasuke unlocked the door before walking in and assigning everyone rooms, and jobs. Karin angrily stomped to her room throwing things out of the way. She was obviously angry that Sakura got to join the team.

"Karin... Use your words.." Sakura mocked a mother talking to a child throwing a tantrum.

Karin screamed and slammed her door shut while Suigutsu and Juugo were laughing and chuckling at her small joke.

"I do impressions to." Sakura said with a smile before joining the men in laughing.

"Ya know pinky I could really get use to you." Suigutsu said with a smile while he tried to hug her. When his arm draped on her shoulders she grabbed it furiously and twisted it, pushing his face against a dusty coffee table that croaked and threatened to break.

"One, Don't call me PINKY and two, don't touch me, we're not friends were casual aquatints, which after a week or two I won't have to deal with." Sakura sneered at him, showing her dissatisfaction.

"geez girl... Your tough... I'll give it a week before I break through." Suigutsu said remaining in a light positive attitude while Sakura dropped his arm, and walked to her respected bedroom.

Sasuke and Juugo had watched her take down Suigutsu, even though Sakura showed no real threat she could catch him off guard that quick an have him in a deadly position. Sasuke went to his room while Suigutsu chatted with a non-caring Juugo.

After an hour of pacing the room, Sakura got up and walked into the silent house. Karin had left to go shopping for herself and her precious Sasuke-kun, The men in team Hebi excluding Karin had gone to train. Sakura was left in the house alone.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sakura asked out loud.

_"A lot my princess... A lot._" Deidara's voice echoed from behind her.

_"God places the heaviest burdens on those who can handle them." -Muhammad Ali._

I'd like to think my Readers and Reviewers for staying with me through out my story, I know I have some issues and it can be hard to read at times, but I promise I'm getting better and I took the advice I got. Thank you so much Darkshadow400 & Betty69blue & LilyOfTheValley. Please continue to read and Review. I also welcome and recognize other Reviewers, just going to say its awesome when your names written in a story ;)


	5. Chapter 5 Ex's

Decisions of Love. Chapter Five. Exs.

_"A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left." - Marilyn Monroe._

I was pressed against a rough and jagged tree while I fought off Deidara. They never stopped, even when their Chakra's drained they keep on coming. I barked out a few nasty insults, while I kicked Deidara back and straightened myself. Let's recall what

Happened:

I'd spun around, my forest green eyes wide for a few moments before I recovered and put a stoic mask on; I like to call it the Uchiha mask. I took a few steps backwards from the determined Akatsuki member, he walked a few steps closer to me before I spun on my heels and sprinted out of the messy little house.

I knew he was following me I could hear his footsteps echoing behind me, while he insanely yelled things like "You can't escape... My Precious..." and "Theres no where to run!" Did I mention he was creepy? I ran away from the house hoping to cause little damage to it and this village, I also ran in hopes to even the playing field, yeah he didn't have much Chakra but you didn't need a whole lot of Chakra to blow someone up... That someone might just be me.

My pink locks were sprawled out behind me, while I ran into the forest. Up ahead I saw Sasuke and Suigutsu training while Juugo talked to the birds, they weren't to far away and I decided that if all else fails in are fight I could get help from the bastard and his funny teammates. I ran in their direction before stopping in the clearing beside it, and concealing my Chakra. I waited for Deidara to follow and sure enough he did.

"Why come out in the forest My beauty... No one will here you wonderful screams!" Deidara yelled with his eye twitching in an insane way.

"Huh? Maybe Ino was right... Putting a transformation jutsu on... Of a less pretty me... Might have been a good idea." I mumbled more so to myself, as I heard team Hebi's slow footsteps, must be to investigate the insane yelling.

"You wanted a fight... Let's fight!" I proclaimed adding to his insanity.

"Hahahaha... I wouldn't want to hurt my princess... Now would I... But you won't come with me willingly..." Deidara said looking at me intensely completely ignoring are new audience.

I smiled a wicked smile at team Hebi, it said He's mine. Don't interfere! I defiantly did expect another Akatsuki member to pop out of the ground and snatch at my ankle. I backhand springer away before I flipped through the air and analyzed the situation. My eyes were hard and showed no emotion but excitement, while thrill radiated throughout my body.

Deidara smiled as Tobi appeared beside him. "We take pretty lady now?!" Tobi asked while he jumped up and down in a excited motion.

"No..." Sakura said observing Tobi's behavior, how could this idiot get into the Akatsuki!

"Why not?" Tobi begged while running around Deidara crying his eyes out from the rejection.

Sakura wasn't obligated to say more, he was being stupid and she wanted to end this nf take a hot shower, and plan an escape method. Sakura lunged at Deidara when he was distracted and her weight through him off balance causing them to crash to the ground with a loud thud. Sakura firmly grasped his neck and squeezed the oxygen from his throat.

Deidara flipped her weight off of himself, she was sent tumbling a few feet back before she gained her feeting and Deidara disappeared. Tobi ran around uselessly screaming stupid things. Sakura made four hand signs before she disappeared herself, while a illusion took her place.

"What in hell are you doing here!?" Sakura hissed angrily and confusingly at Lynx, her ex-boyfriend, and Sasuke's original replacement before he was injured and hospitalized.

"Your suppose to be in the hospital for another three months!" Sakura proclaimed before he could speak.

"Yeah... Well I got out a little early... Tsuauda wanted me to deliver this scroll to you, and cheek up on you." Lynx said a smile tugging on the corners of his lips, his light pink lips moved slightly as he frowned at her.

"Are you Sure, you know what your messing with?" Lynx asked, wanting reinsurance or for his love to return to the Village and So team Kakashi plus Sai could continue their missions.

"Lynx... When have I ever known what to do... The difference between what I want and need?" Sakura more so stated with a small genuine smile sent to the heartbroken boy.

His blonde hair blew as Deidara released a thousand particles of bombs, meant to blast your internal organs. Sakura and Lynx held their breath before Lynx grabbed Sakura and dashed up two trees, out of Deidara's View. He blew his breath out in a small whistle, before continuing their conversation.

"You never have... But taking this mission... Sak... It's going to be incredibly dangerous. Even though you don't love me... Anymore... I still Love you and don't want you hurt... Physically or emotionally." Lynx said before jumping down and not letting her testify his feelings.

He kicked Deidara before Sakura appeared behind Deidara and stabbed him a few centimeters to the right of his heart, just barley missing it but very painful. Sakura's normally cheerful expression she was Confused and Angry.

How dare he just show up and expect me to quit the mission whatever it is, and just tell me he loves me... Seriously anyone else wanna kick me today.

Deidara kicked her with his right foot sending her backwards a few feet, she had moved before the full impact could take place but it still stung. "That wasn't a challenge, it was a rhetorical question!" Sakura mumbled out loud as Lynx knocked Deidara out with one direct punch to the Akatsuki members face.

Lynx had a intimidating aura around him, when his gray eyes met Sakura's body, he trailed them upwards from her hot red painted toenails to her curved hips and toned muscles, her Navy blue crop top, that showed her flat stomach and covered her back, while the top slipped off her shoulders slightly and showed her green two inch sports bra straps.

He drooled over her luscious legs, the slightly pale skinny but muscular legs that led up to her neon green short shorts that covered her butt so perfectly not to long but not to short, just enough. Her straight pink hair covered half of her butt before it thinned and had been cut. She ran her fingers through her hair, and stopped at a few tangles before pulling through and repeating the fenimine motion.

Her bangs were parted to the side today, she likes to wear them normal, straight down the middle and parted to the sides to keep out of her way. Sakura hadn't noticed his stare in tell now, she promptly huffed before stomping over to Deidara, and check his pulse and Chakra levels.

"He's still low... Sense I sucked him dry." Sakura said with a wicked smile to Lynx who laughed quietly to her double meaning.

"You did not... Just his Chakra." Lynx focused on the logic while I had all the fun.

"Whatever... Just give me the scroll and you can be on your way." Sakura said while she walked past Deidara's fallen form and to a terrified looking Tobi.

"Sak... You very well know I wouldn't do that... Not to you..." Lynx said with a sigh and a sad tone.

"Your only hurting yourself... The longer your around me the more broken you become." Sakura stated the facts in a cold monotone voice.

"Sak..." Lyxn started but was abruptly stopped.

"We both know it... The sooner you come into reality the less pain you'll feel." Sakura said while grabbing Tobi by the throat.

"Listen here... Your going to deliver a message for me to the leader of your little organization, Pein..." Sakura stated her Intentions from the start while gripping Tobi's throat making him hang on every word.

"I'm just a messager... Don't kill me!" Tobi panicked and tried to fight.

"... I do believe in killing the messager... You want to know why?" Sakura asked while Tobi furiously shook his head yes while his breathing was becoming laborful.

"It. Sends. A. Message." Sakura hissed to Tobi, just loud enough for everyone to here.

"What..s... The... Mes...s..age.?" Tobi asked while he squirmed under her tight grip.

"The message is: NO, Hell no, I'm not going to join the Akatsuki and I'm sure as hell not going to be your wife. If you have a problem with that... Then stop sending your dumbass members after me and do it yourself!" Sakura hissed every word with Venom and Hate while her grip tightened on Tobi's neck before she released him completly.

"Thanks." Sakura said in a very cheerful tone, before she walked away from the group of astonished men and the two fallen Akatsuki members.

"Lynx, Scroll." Sakura demanded with her back to him, while she walked towards the abandoned house.

"Sak. I'm not giving you the scroll... In tell you admit ... Your feelings for me." Lynx said with a dashing smile that would send girls to the floor in seconds, his gray eyes bore into her green orbs when she whipped around, and stomped over to him furiously.

"What feelings... The ones I had for you or the ones now?" Sakura asked while her eyes sparked a fire that alighted her whole body. She was furious that much was obvious, she had snarled at Him and then switched to a false cheery voice at the 'feelings she had now.'

"The feelings you have now!" Lynx stated with edge and nervousness in his voice, clearly showing.

"Oh... There so wonderful, let me think about that... I feel nothing. There is nothing between us. Anymore, there once was but there is not now, and there won't be again, I moved on I suggest you do to... If you don't... I'll." Sakura started but was stopped by a furious and sad Lynx.

"You'll what?" lynx asked a rhetorical question. "You'll stop talking to me... There's something here Sakura... I know there is. Dammit why do you have to lie to yourself, I can read emotions. I know how you feel... Even if you don't..." Lynx said more calmly as he took a step closer and tried to touch her face.

" I know what I feel... I don't love you... I did... You fucked that up... Now I will NEVER get back together with you." Sakura said before turning on her heel and attempting to leave the hot day and the dry forest.

Lynx grabbed her wrist forcefully to get her to stop. "We're not done here." he hissed angrily his voice changing dramatically, as his eyes switched to a deep lavender.

"Oh really..." Sakura asked before throwing him across the clearing like a dirty towel. He hit a tree and slid down before he use Vampiric speed and stood in front of her, baring his Fangs in a domestic and dominate manner.

She punched his jaw using her inhuman strength and slid to the side, as his body flew back. Sakura's eyes changed red for the briefest moment before they switched back to green as did her self-control.

"You will not tell me what to do... And act dominate...because you are not dominate... I am, and if you'd like to test that... Feel free to. Just this time instead of 'breaking your heart' I'll rip it out and shove it down your throat." Sakura threatened her Ex before turning her attention to the Uchiha and his two team mates.

Sasuke had been standing beside her sense 'The enemy'- lynx grabbed her wrist, while Suigutsu and Juugo had been off to the side, watching with amused smirks while Sasuke had a half frown, more of a Line.

Sakura moved around him and walked back towards the house, with Sasuke behind her. When the little run down house came in view through the thinning tree line, Sakura started to Run before Sasuke grabbed her already twisted wrist.

With the sudden movement he had made, Sakura had detached his hand from her wrist and pushed her weight against his, somewhat pinning him against the nearest tree. A small grimace was shown when Sasuke had grabbed her wrist, and she was currently holding her wrist and hatefully glaring at the youngest Uchiha.

She cautiously backed away from him, but didn't apologize, she was to busy healing her wrist. She turned her attention to the unspoken Uchiha.

"What?" She snapped at him a little to forcefully.

"Hn... Your eyes they flashed Red." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice, but Sakura knew it was a question.

"Well sense I seem like I can trust you with my biggest secret, and you e never betrayed me... I think I'll tell you! Not!" Sakura said before giving him a 'No Shit' glare and walking off towards the house.

Sasuke let it slide this time, but Sakura was Hiding something that he knew for sure, another thing he knew for sure was he was going to find out.

_"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." -Marilyn Monroe._

_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6 Missions

**Decisions of Love. Chapter six Missions.**

_"The hardest thing in life is to know which bridges to cross and which to burn." -Unknown!_

I walked into the house my three inch black lace up high heels clicked while my carnation colored hair swayed behind me, rubbing against my Navy blue crop top and lime green 'booty' shorts. I could feel the stares of my 'team mates.' I didn't bother to acknowledge them instead I brushed them off and started analyzing the task at hand.

The horrid, unpredictable mess this house had become. It looked as if a zoo had been kept here, and they never bothered to pick it up before they left... Or died. Dust coated every inch of the house, if you walked somewhere you would imbed imprints of where you went... I wouldn't be able to escape if it showed them the exact route I took.

I started with the ceiling, I grabbed a broom and got all of the cob webs off of the ceiling and the beautiful crystal Chandelier, this place was very nice but it hadn't been taken care of for the past thirty years, leaving it in inhumanly remains. I tied my bubble gum locks in a pony tail and pinned the rebellious strands that popped out in a side braid and pinned it to the right side of my head.

I started cleaning off the walls with water and a washcloth, they already looked better. The medium yellow started to become visible to the average eye as I cleared away the dirt, dust, and every now and then dried blood. I pondered the History of this house, before coming to a decent conclusion;tonightwhen we go into town I'll ask a civilian.

After an hour of laborious work, the living room was clean and I was half way through the kitchen, Lynx hadn't talked to me but I knew he and team Hebi besides Karin and Juugo were watching me. I'd thrown a kunai at them when I was tired of their stares, it surprised them from the tree perched outside the open kitchen window.

After my little action Suigutsu left, but the other two; Uchiha and Lynx remained and I appeared behind them. "Why are you staring at me... Do you not have anything better to do? Train, leave?" I asked while I stood vertically to the, my left shoulder facing them, while I turned my face to address them.

"I'm not leaving Sakura... Not in tell you prove to me your safe, here." Lynx said while he sent the Uchiha a glance and a glare that held envy and questions in it.

"Well you wouldn't be Satisfied even if I was wrapped in bubble wrap, so you mies well spare yourself and leave." I said in as much of a caring tone I could muster to my ex love, he was starting to irritate me.

"I'll staytonightand leave first thing tomorrow." Lynx said but did not make eye contact with Sakura, or the Uchiha.

"Good." I said before turning my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Answer the question, why were you staring at me!?" Sakura restated her question while her patients decreased by the minute.

"Curiosity... Why are you cleaning?" Sasuke stated and then asked me.

"So we don't spend a week in that! Have you even been inside! That is not a safe living condition." I said before I jumped down through the trees and with my Speed I had worked so long on, I was in front of the house and I walked through the door again. I focus on the Kitchen again, the ceiling and walls had been done and I started on the dust covered wooden cabinets and countertops. I took the plastic cover off of the beautiful wood, sending dust flying everywhere as I coughed to exhale it out of my lungs.

After an long day of cleaning, I had done it, the impossible! I cleaned the whole house and rid it of all the Dust, Cob webs, Spiders, and any dirt. I'd filled three trash bags up of dust and dirt, and one trash bag of old newspapers, I was almost done collecting the Newspapers when I read the title of one. It read:

SLAUGHTER HOUSE. The article was about this house, apparently on New years Eve a murder showed up and slaughtered the whole family over thirty nine years ago. No one knew who the murder was but Sakura had a hunch it was either Oruchimaru or the Akatsuki. She continued to read; the family was the mayor of the town and his young wife, two twin daughters and a seventeen year old daughter.

There was never a reason to why they were murdered or why their bank account was found empty a few days later, but it didn't seem coincidental to Sakura. She threw away the newspaper, deciding not to think much of it, before she trashed all the trash bags in the dumpster down the street.

Karin still hadn't returned, from Shopping and Sakura could only guess the girl forgot the time. Sakura still needed to go shipping herself, and decided she would do that now it still wasn't to late, she hoped a few stores would be open. Sakura walked to her room, smiling a tired smile and held herself in a proud manner, while she glanced at the clean, dust, dirty.. Blood free house.

She changed into faded Black shorts that went two inches above mid-thigh, she liked these shorts aside from her others because they were slightly modest, but also a rebel look and a 'try any thing and I'll kill ya!' message. She switched her green sports bra to a nice pink and black lacy lingerie bra, that matched her panties. She slid a Red crop-top with a black rose design on over her bra, the crop-top stopped a few centimeters above her belly button and loosely hung around her thin stomach in small ruffles, and cascaded to meet her shorts hem in the back.

Sakura played with her hair a few minutes before she straightened the ends, and curled a few strands underneath her hair to give it volume, she slid in to Earrings that dangled only half an inch off her ear, a modest yet rebellious look, Sakura had designed the Earrings herself, she laced drugs into them, she could easily insert the drug into someone's food or drink, in a seduction mission or if they were really pissing her off.

The drug wasn't deadly but it would knock you out for a night ...possibly two. Sakura didn't bother with make-up she gets enough attention as it is, adding more beauty would only draw unwanted men to her. Sasuke had informed them an hour ago that when the sun sets they would go to a local bar and 'gather' information, 'gather' meaning interrogate innocent civilians.

Sakura just wanted to get out a bit, she'd never been to this village so she wanted to shop a little, try the foods, and have fun, this was a Mini vacation for her. She still hadn't opened the Scroll that Lynx delivered to her, nor had she spoken with Lynx for the past few hours. Hopefully he's gone!

_*Yeah like he ever leaves!*_ Sakura's inner roared with furry, that seemed to make the outside Sakura have furry as well.

Sakura shook it off before she grabbed her black lace up shoes and pulled them on her well toned and muscular calfs', she sat on her blue bed sheets while she twirled the scroll between her fingers. She was very lenient to open the scroll, but after a minute of waiting she decided 'What the fuck!'

She slid her small thumb over the rough material, before she dropped the rest of the small scroll, and the paper rolled down wards onto her lap. She held the top with her thumb and index finger while she read through her new mission:

_**Mission target:**__ Uchiha Sasuke._

_** Objective:**__ Bring him to Konoha, willingly. Use whatever means possible if it comes down to it, good luck Sakura-chan. _

_**Deadline:**__ Eight months, if this mission is not completed in Eight months kill the Target, if not possible to kill return home. _

_**Additional comments**__: If he hurts you in any way, come home! _

_**Sighned**__- Naruto U. Tsuanda, and Hatake Kakashi._

Second Mission.

Akastuki Hunt. If you and your temporary team engage Akatsuki fight with everything you've got. Provide your team with necessary information.

Sakura smirked at these missions, they were perfect for her predicament. She could now own more Akatsuki and bring Uchiha back, she doubted the last one a little but she'd give it her all, and Succeed. She rolled up the Scroll and tucked it into her ninja pouch, which she put back into her travel bag. She didn't think she'd need much protection tonight, if it comes to it she can use Tiajutsu, or Ninjutsu.

She walked out of her room, fingering the hem of her shorts, while not paying attention to the ongoing Arrogant Uchiha heading her way. Her mind was to busy to comprehend everything at the moment. The only thing she could comprehend was how unbalanced she felt, well maybe because she was laying ontop of a slightly inpain and pissed Uchiha.

Sakura rolled off and thanked him before she tried to walked out of the small hallway. Before she was completely standing she was pushed back into her room, and the Uchiha followed her in. "Sakura. We're leaving for the bar in ten minutes, there's two bars to cover. You and I will go to the one that I know has information while the other three will go to the other." Sasuke informed the girl that had tripped again, and again he saved her from falling just this time he stayed upright and held her arm tightly.

"Your clumsy." Sasuke said while he pulled her up.

"No I'm distracted." Sakura said still trying to process the missions, yeah they weren't exactly bad but being out of the village for so long and with a team she didn't trust none the less the repetitive Akatsuki attacks on her. She was in a bad situation, But she was in no situation to just give up and go home, she decided she wouldn't tell Team Hebi she got a mission to be with them, instead she'd stay stoic and act as if nothing changed.

_Would it be so bad if... I don't know... We made friends with them... Allies for the time being or... For a while... We could get their lives on track. Her Normaly angry and impractical inner put up good thoughts, Sakura decided to think about those later, tonight she was going to interrogate and shop!_

"Why are you distracted?!" Sasuke snarled slightly at the innocent girl, his voice bringing her out of her inner's thoughts.

_Or not! God he's so GRUMPY!_ Her inner ranted before Sakura shut her out.

"O-Oh umm... Nothing, just worried that's all." Sakura cursed herself for stuttering and for dropping the act.

"Stop Acting Sakura. It makes you look... Bipolar." Sasuke said with a smug arua around him and a even smugger smirk settled on his face, after he Saw the carnation color haired girls reaction. Her head shot up and she had a small blush on her cheeksm it sorta complemended her, her eyes wide in surprise before they turned to a small half hearted glare.

"I guess I need more practice, maybe then I'll be as stoic as the infamous Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said a hint of playfulness in her voice, Sasuke didn't take it so.

"Is that a insult. That's pathetic." Sasuke rasped at her, as her glare intensified.

"No. It was a joke, not everyone's trying to attack you. Just some of us." Sakura said trying again, in a more clear way with a small smile that Sasuke hadn't seen in so long, and Sakura hadn't used sense her last Ramen meal with Naruto and Kakashi-sensi.

The thought of her two team mates made her frown, the smile was there one second and gone the next. "You really do look bipolar... Switching expressions like so." Sasuke said pointing to her pained face.

"Ha... good to know." Sakura said with a fake smile she did so well around enemies, and people she didn't like or when she was irritated.

"I said stop acting." Sasuke said angrily as his ex-team mate, why did she have to use a fake smile, it was stupid he saw right through it. He knew she wanted to be in Konoha with her friends and happy family, but for some unknown reason to himself he couldn't let her go.

He didn't plan on letting her go either. Not in tell he figures out these unknown feelings slowly bubbling inside of him.

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." -Aristole._

**REVIEW MY FELLOW READERS! FOR SASUSAKU! Get it you know for Narina... No, okay!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fun at the Bar! Part 1

**Decisions of Love. Chapter Seven. Fun at the bar.**

_"And when the future hinges on the next words that are said, don't let logic interfere, believe your heart instead." -Phillip Robison._

"Are we going to the bar or not?" Sakura asked Sasuke who looked to be in mid-thought about something.

"Aa." Sasuke said while he walked out of her tidy room and motioned for her to do the same. _There talking process was coming along, they still had a long ways to go...but they were doing... Better._

"Do you say anything besides Aa, and Hn?" Sakura half asked the question that was on everyone's mind and half teased the _prodigy_.

"Aa." Sasuke said with a _smirk_ knowing she'd protest and get angry.

"Uchiha, I'm honest to god trying to get along with you and I don't know! Actually bond with you. And over look all the bad. And you can't even mutter a yes, nod your head do something." Sakura ranted on and on In tell the Uchiha grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

"Your so easy to _anger_." Sasuke said smirk still intact as she _hmpted_ and started walking down the hallway again. Sasuke's thoughts got ahold of him yet again. _She's changed so... Much,__ the Genin Sakura we knew would have never Talked to me that way, now that I think about it she hasn't clung to me if anything she's distanced herself._

"Sakura." Sasuke said dryly and didn't realize her said anything in tell the female a few steps ahead stopped and faced him.

"Hmph?" After a moment of silence on the Uchiha's part and his fast thinking, Sakura repeated the unasked question thinking he hadn't heard her. "Did you say something?" She asked while glancing at his eyes and then focused her attention to her hair, while she took a seat on the baby blue sofa.

She combed through her hair with her fingers and nails, ever so often reaching a small tangle, she would stop and untangle it with small frowns and occasionally colorful words. She turned her attention back to him after a moment. Sasuke took a minute to realize she was expecting an answer.

"Hn." Sasuke responded to the girl, who only sighed and got up and walked to him.

"I'm done trying Uchiha. There's no helping you and your _social skills_." Sakura said before she walked past him, trying to go back to her room to wait for the team. When she passed besides Sasuke his arm shot out and grabbed her waist, spinning her around before he lightly pushed her back to her spot on the couch.

"I'll take that as; _I'm __**lonely**__Sakura-chan_, _please talk to me and keep me company because I choose idiots as team mates who can't have __**sophisticated**__ talks. I've always had __anti-sociality problems__ and need help, oh __please, please, pleassse,__ help me by asking questions I can answer back to! That's how a __**conversation works **__**right**__**?**__"_ Sakura Said in a pathetic whinny voice, which he cringed at and frowned at her _one_ for mocking him and _two_ for glaring at him.

"Your not worth my breath." Sakura said before limply falling into the couch face first, before turning her cheek to look at the fireplace. She studied the bricks, _they look weird- Sakura thought._

"When are we leaving? I'm bored and **_YOU_** won't let me go back to my room!" Sakura asked and accused the amused Uchiha.

"Soon, their getting ready." Sasuke said before sitting on the armrest of the couch she was laying on.

"_hmphhhhhttttt- __**hhhhhmmmmpppphhhhhtttt-**__hmmmphhtt__._" Sakura blew air from her mouth on the couch and switch potions where she was now laying on her back and looking up.

"Your _different_." Sasuke said and she tilted her chin as far up as she could to look at him, her eyes at the top of her lids.

"Well, what do you expect after three years? I mean **life goes on**, you left we trained and here we are, What's going to happen next?" Sakura asked in a playful voice with a playful and mischievous smirk of her own sent to the Uchiha, while she sat up right.

"Why do you want me on your team?" Sakura asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted answered, she looked down waiting with her eyes closed, _what if he only wants us to get Naruto to fight him, or hurt Konoha by using me or if he just wants to give me up or something like a trade for information._

"You've improved, your medic skills are greatly needed. You also know how to fight and strategize." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice at the question.

"Who's medic am I?" Sakura asked slowly meeting his piercing obsidian eye's, when he raised an eyebrow she rephrased the question. "Am I Team Hebi's medic... Or _**Uchiha Sasuke's**_ medic?" Sakura asked as if he wasn't there at all.

"_Common Sasuke_, Karin's practically a medical ninja, she heals internal bleeding and wounds with her blood, I'm not needed here at all, you and Juugo Stratigize and the three of you boys fight well, especially you... _Why am I on your team, and cut the __**bullshit**__ this time!_" Sakura snapped at him a little, meeting his obsidian orbs with the fierce determined green orbs of her own.

"I don't know..." Sasuke answered honestly in a mumble and Sakura's anger melted at the sight of the Uchiha's face, his normally stoic expression betrayed him his eyebrows were scrunched together in confusions while his eyes were off and distant. His nose was slightly ruffled upwards with his upper lip and his jaw clenched tight.

Sakura used her _soothing voice_ that's what Naruto calls it anyway. She put kindness and genuine concern in her voice before she grabbed the Uchiha's hand. His head jerked towards her, her face not pitiful for him but kind and soft before she quietly said "_Tell me when you do know._" as she _squeezed_ his hand with her right one, and got up when she heard footsteps echoing from the hallway.

_It was a small gesture, but Why'd it have so much __affect on him.__ It was nothing special just __reinsuring gesture__. They were friends or team mates anyways, contact would be bound to happen, why did this __contact with her feel... Different?_

Juugo and Suigutsu were chatting noisily while they walked from their rooms and into the front room where a _confused and irritated_ Uchiha and a lovely and smiling Sakura stood. She greeted both men with a nod before she walked towards the front door, happy to get out of the house and have a little **fun**.

While they walked, everything was silent besides their continuous footsteps Sakura focused her hearing towards the civilians conversations, listening for any word of the Akatsuki or helpful information, even though she already knew a lot; she didn't want to share all of her hard earned information..._and the possibility that the team doesn't leave her after she shares her information, somehow that talk with the stoic teen gave her slight reassurance that he wouldn't just leave her... He did the first time, would he __do it again?_

She heard music pumping loud from a bar/club and instinctively brought her hands up to cover her ears to the loud music, while she grinded her teeth, her jaw clenching and unclenching rapidly. She let out a irritable moan and whimper, causing her new team mates to look at her in confusion.

After a minute of closing her eyes and focusing she directed her hearing far away; three miles into the woods where the birds were chirping. She then calmly took a breath and

Let her normal-hearing non-chakra enhanced hearing take control. She heard Suigutsu and Juugo asking her questions about what happened.

"Huh? Oh sorry... Little distracted thats all." Sakura said while she rubbed the back of her neck with a small smile on her face, _Sasuke could tell it was fake along with the lie. Something happened she was in pain, and then it just stopped, what's going on with this girl?!_

Sasuke caught her eye for a moment when she wore the fake smile, and when she looked at him the words he briefly spoke came back to her.

_"Stop acting." Sakura repeated to herself and let the smile fall. She replaced the fake smile with a small real smile,_ and Sasuke smirked at her tactics. _echoing in his mind; Was that really that hard?_

She smirked at him knowing who he was thinking, a small twinkle in her eyes before Suigutsu started questioning her again. "Yo... Princess... You looked in pain, not distracted. What happened... Don't tell me you have the _curse seal too._" Suigutsu asked while he twirled his sword for emphasize.

Sakura's attempt to contain her laughter failed her, miserably. She burst out laughing while she clutched her stomach and bent over slightly while Suigutsu laughed with her even Juugo chuckled a little. Her laugh was _addicting_, it made you want to laugh along with her, or do _anything_ to hear it all the time. Sasuke thought as he had a wide smirk on his lips that was slowly turning into a smile before he caught himself, and let a smirk cross his angelic features.

"No... I'm curse...free..._well_ curse...mark free... Anyways..." Sakura said laughing throughout her sentence before she smiled a loopsided smile, that fit her pretty well.

"You remind me of...someone..." Sakura said with another smile, as her eyes grew distant and she had little flash backs of memories with Naruto. _Her pummeling him, continuously slapping the back of his head when he was stupid or said something stupid, eating ramen with the idiot, picnicking with her idiot, him push her on the swing set, sparing against Naruto, healing him when she went to far or when he was hurt..._

"Hey- Sakura! Are you paying attention to me! Princess!" Suigutsu said waving a hand in her face while she was brought out of the memories. She looked Surprised to see Suigutsu and unconsciously took a step backwards while her arms where wrapped around herself.

"Suigutsu, _step back_." Sasuke hissed at Suigutsu for being so _dense_, and by Sakura's postion she looked a little _surprised and...frightened_

"Your freaking her out." Juugo said calmly to his friends who held his hands up in defeat before pointing at Sakura, before he could say anything Sakura had his arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh... Princess, chill out! No harm meant!" Suigutsu said while Sakura stood back upright before she fixed her hair and mumbled a apology.

"sorry, You just surprised me, not completley _warmed up_ to you guys yet. I guess my _instincts_ are still to take down the _enemy_." Sakura said while she rubbed the back of her head as she walked forward ignoring their stares.

"You coming or what?" Sakura yelled while she turned the corner, pulling the men out of their small dazes, Uchiha was the first to recover and catch up followed by the other two, Suigutsu walking two feet away from Sakura.

"So Princess... You never told me who I remind you of!? Is he handsome?! Funny?!" Suigutsu started questioning outloud before Sakura answered.

"Uh well you don't really look alike, actually you guys look nothing alike, Your attitudes are the same, _upbeat, larger than life style._ Humor, _Idiotic_, ummmmm complaining. _Just Na- He's_ back home, you'd like him if you meant him, I'm sure of that!" Sakura said with a smile thinking about her _blond headed idiot._

She looked down at her feet for a minute before Suigutsu guessed who she was talking about. "That blond boy, you originally rescued? Is that who your talking about?!"

"Yeah...that's him, the _one and only unpredictable knucklehead of the Leaf._" Sakura said with a sad smile while she stared at her feet, it was obvious she missed him and all of her friends in Konoha.

"He was only awake a little bit, but he talked about you in his sleep, he described you pretty well. _Shorty_!" Suigutsu teased as she laughed her mind in a more peaceful not so sad state.

"Well?" Suigutsu asked.

"Well what?" Sakura asked looking at Suigutsu's purple eyes, and shark like features.

"Tell me about him...er...ummm what's his name _Najura...no Nerogo...not it ummm_?" Sakura laughed at the names he came up with not _rescuing_ him yet.

"_Awww common don't be so cruel!_" Suigutsu half teased half frowned at looking stupid.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, joining the conversation, _so he had been listening- Sakura thought._

Bitterness and resentment filled Sakura. "_Glad to know you remember your old team mates names._" Sakura said in a bittersweet voice before ignoring him yet again.

The words stung Sasuke slightly,_ he found himself wondering what it might have been like if he had stayed in Konoha, would Sakura being talking about him like she was talking about the 'great' Naruto._

"Anyways... Um Naruto's Amazing, him and Kakashi-sensi even Sai is sometimes, lynx he can be a little emotionally attached sometimes but he's just as amazing as the others, their **_my boys!_**" Sakura started happily with a big smile on her face, and a twinkle in forest her eyes.

"Naruto has always been more brawn than brains, but he's matured greatly. He's the strongest _Shinobi I know, and will ever know._ He's grown three inches taller than me, about Uchiha's height." Sakura said almost dazily, as Sasuke cringed slightly by being called Uchiha again.

_He felt almost washed out to the way Sakura said Naruto's name with so much happiness and so many memories and he wasn't referred to at Sasuke or Sasuke-kun but... Uchiha?_

"Naruto has taught me a lot mostly _determination and Believing in ones self and others, he's going to be the Hokage one day_, he trained under Jiraya-Sanin, the third Sanin and the toad Sanin. He's been on my team sense grade school, and has been my best friend for almost three years now. He has spiky sun kiss blond hair, and sparkling crystal blue eyes and wears the most outgoing and unsubtle outfit, bright orange and black, you could never miss him, and you can always hear him when he's a mile away, _mission or not._" Sakura said most of it in a _admiring_ tone before she laughed at the end.

"He can be a really _idiot sometimes, but I'm always going to be there to straighten him out_... I suppose sense I'm not there now Hinata will have to do it for a while... Or Ino... Nah he's to scared of Ino, and Hinata's to shy." Sakura thought out loud, while Suigutsu listened very carefully.

"So your his girlfriend? Or fiancé? I noticed the ring a few days ago, that's primarily why I didn't hit on such a _beautiful girl like you."_ Suigutsu complemented with a sigh.

Sakura burst out laughing again. "_I'm... Not his... Girlfriend... Nor will I ever... Be!_" Sakura said with a large real smile.

"Huh?" Suigutsu asked.

"He's my best friend... Guy friend anyway. He's like my brother, just like Kakashi is like me second father and Sai is my clueless little brother... And Lynx well he's Lynx." Sakura mumbled the last part but the Uchiha's trained ears caught it and he couldn't help the question.

"What's Lynx?" Sasuke asked looking straight ahead of him, not meeting Sakura's curious green silently cursed himself for being curious and possibly ... _Jealous_?

"We dated... But it was brief and awkward, I don't see any of the romantically, only family like... Their my family as well as I'm big sis to them, they all seem to get it... Aside from Lynx, he won't give up, even Naruto did after two years of rejection and only friendship." Sakura said with a small irritated smile.

"So what about that ring? Who's your current '_Lover_'." Suigutsu asked and emphasized in a fake France accent The word Lover.

"Ha... No one. Seriously, no one!" Sakura clarified when they all gave her doubtful looks, and confused faces, even the Uchiha gave a small reaction.

"Well you see I always get hit on while are teams on missions, so ummm Kakashi Naruto Lynx and Sai '_Proposed_' to me, so some men would back off. The rings real, and I wear it everyday, Naruto had it poison induced!" Sakura said happily showing them the ring.

"It's kinda weird, yeah I know. But it helps, less men hit on me, while others don't care, normally Naruto pummels them before I can." Sakura said with a sad smile and a small laugh, remembering the good times with 'her boys.'

"Hn..." Was all the Uchiha said indicating he heard the story, he was questioning if he stayed would he to have been doing these _thing, fake proposing, having...fun... No_ it wouldn't have mattered if he.. Lived!

"Haruno-San, may I ask why you call them your boys?" Juugo asked politely and Salura didn't hesitate to answer.

"Simply because I love them, all of them, I don't have a favorite their just **my boys**, no ones allowed to hurt or mess with them, aside from me." Sakura said with a warm and devious smile.

"We're the strongest team in Konoha, and we haven't even taken the Jounin exam, I hopping when I return home that Naruto and I could, lynx doesn't want to and I haven't talked to Sai about it." Sakura mused outloud.

"Haruno-San, in all respect how do you know you'll return home." Juugo asked and was slightly taken aback by the young women's smirk.

"Please, Call me Sakura. I'm positive in less than half a year I will be back in Konoha. There are Three possibilities that could happen, _one_ Naruto being the _stubborn idiot he is_ will come looking for me, will fight Uchiha and either drag his ass home or mine. _Two_ I could escape at any given moment. _Three_, Sasuke realizes his devastating mistake and decides to return home, he has a court case and because of Naruto's forgiving attitude he will stand up for the bastard and Sasuke and your team will be allowed to live in Konoha, after a few months probation you'll be able to rank as a ninja again and help the village out, and if your lucky I can beat your _asses in the Jounin exams!_" Sakura said with a large smile in her face.

"Your so... Confidante about those options." Juugo stated and Sakura nodded.

"I knew what I was getting into when I fought off Deidara." Sakura said grimly.

"If Naruto wants Sasuke back **_so bad... And if it makes him happy, then all do whatever!"_**Sakura said determination leaking out of her body.

"Hn... I'm not coming back." Sasuke said in a uncaring voice.

"Then well make you, it won't be long in tell Naruto finds me. You shouldn't underestimate us." Sakura said with a devious smile before she walked into the club like bar, she replaced the smile with a sexy smirk, as the men flooded in behind her. All eyes were on her, she looked truly beautiful and ever man there wanted her to be with them tonight, while ever girl was cursing her good looks and rockin body, envy obvious in their eyes.

Sakura walked forward, as the music stopped and her heels clicked against the ground, before the DJ announced "Looks like we've found the _Bell of the Ball._" He said and all the men wolf whistled while she rolled her eyes, and stayed close to Sasuke, the only person she new fairly well.

Sasuke glared at all the men, who were ogling _her_. Suigutsu grimaced before saying "Wow, Sakura... I thought that was an understatement, the whole every man wants you thing... But... It's really true!" Suigutsu said quietly, but loud enough for the Uchiha and Monstrous man to hear.

"Yeah, sorry about it. It's not like I can control my looks like I can control my Chakra." Sakura said trying to lighten the atmosphere but failing as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

Sasuke led them over to a table as he over looked five men sitting at a round table a few tables away, he noticed they were the ones he was looking for, they had information and whereabouts of the Akatsuki, he was about to get up and leave before a man started addressing Sakura.

Suigutsu and Juugo sent Sasuke a mild-concern look, even after only knowing the small girl for a few days, she still got cold hearted people to care for her. He was about to step in when she took care of it herself, she surprised him the way she handled it.

"Hey Beautiful... Wanna dance...?" The man asked while leaning on the table beside her. She didn't react to his question, her attention staying on the table Sasuke was looking at earlier, the man moved a hand towards Sakura's arm but she quickly snapped her head at him and hissed "Fuck off, I'm not here to flirt." the man looked as surprised as Sakura's team mates were.

"Whoooooaaaa! I like you, your a spitfire... Let's dance babe!" He said grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her.

She dug her heels into the thin Carpet and use a hand full of Chakra to pry his hand off of her wrist and through him across the table, successfully knocking him unconscious. The three boys gawked at her for a moment before she snapped at them. "Stop staring at me! It's bad enough everyone else is, not you guys too!" She said with a hint of disgust evident in her normally clam and smoothing voice.

"Hn... Let's go.." Sasuke said as he walked towards the five men's table, with Suigutsu and Juugo in tow behind him while Sakura stood still watching some girl on a table dance with a boy, her movements were sloppy and Sakura knew she could do way better. The girl sent her a glance and did a double take shortly after. The gaze offered Sakura a challenge it almost said _'If your so pretty, beat me.' _

Sakura moved in the speed of light and was on top of same long table as the black girl was. She pulled the boy off of the challenger, and moved up to her as she let the beat of the music take to her body it was a dubstep like style, she could work with that.

"Wha Wha Wha- Whi Whi Whi Whi Whi! Old school drop it hard." the voice said while saying more things like yeah, ugh, a Egyptian beat boomed and Sakura moved her hips as if no one was watching, she remembered Ino teaching her how to dance, and after a few simple moved Sakura was beating Ino.

"Base makes that bitch cum!" The beats blasted again.

Sakura pushed herself towards the stunned girl and moved her finger in a _tsking way_, as she smirked and grabbed the man the challenger had been dancing with earlier and started dirty dancing on him, the man was enjoying it very much, as the music changed

"Girl I gotta go finished with the show if you wanna f*ck me I won't say no."

"Touching on mine while I'm touching on your! Girl I can't get you out of my mind, the way you make me stop, make me walk, make me stop!" The leader sand as Sakura pushed her but against the mans tightening pants, she had an arm thrown back around his neck and one by her neck moving with her hips.

She pushed away and pushed him back and did her own little dance no longer needing him. She moved her body around in a circle while she flipped her hair and moved her hands, the songs kept flying by and _Sakura wasn't sure if she was dancing for so long or the DJ kept changing them._

"DJ, drop...Home by breaking Benjamin." Sakura called while she avoided the girls fist aimed at her.

The beat started and Sakura started moving to it in a fast pace."_I've got a little red bow, and a bonnet for you, cause I know your not fair I don't get it oh well." _

"_And you colored my skin and the colors don't blend cause I'm going to get you and your little dog to there's a yellow brick road we follow back home."_

"_And I know you can't wait you melijuent hate, there no place like home, there's no place like... Home! like... Home."_

_"I've got a southern bell too, with ruby red shoes, and a body made of straw." _

_"Theres a man mad of tin, I'm going to get you and your little dog too. There's a yellow brick road that we follow back home." _

The music became rockish and Sakura pushed the girls punches away carelessly as she slowly backed the girl up in tell she was at the end of the table, she moved her hand as the music screamed _HOOOOOMMMMEEEEE_! The chair moved with her hand behind the girl Sakura just tapped, the girl was going to fall if Sakura hadn't moved that chair there. She landed safely in the chair and Sakura told her to "Take a seat, enjoy the show."

The girl angrily got up and went for Sakura yet again, Sakura flipped onto another table and dirty danced alone, waiting for the girl to make her move.

"What do you mean you won't tell me..." Sasuke growled ready to rip his head off, one for refusing to tell the youngest Uchiha information they had agreed upon A long time ago and two for not paying him attention.

"Like I said Uchiha... I want something in return." The man said looking over his shoulder like all the men were, what could possibly be more interesting than there own lives!

"What's that... We already had a deal ... Money." Sasuke snarled and abruptly stood up knocking over his chair and drawing their attention back to him.

"Uchiha your blocking the show... And what I want... Get me that girl... And I'll tell you all of my useful information." _The man said pointing to the girl behind Sasuke the one they had been watching sense the Uchiha had shown up._

"Hn." Sasuke said while he turned to see the girl they were talking about... _It was Sakura!_ She was standing on top of a long skinny bar table, she was dirty dancing showing another girl up... Very well. Now he could see what all the commotion was about, she was beautiful up there, whipping her hair and moving her hips in circular motions and rolling her belly.

He let out a growl, and watched Sakura dance and slowly push the girl backwards while taking small Dance steps forward, they had a lot of attitude in them, it forced the girl back and he saw Sakura push the girl before she fell, he was about to go pull her down after that, _hell he hated all the attention everyone was showing her, all the men's stares._

He saw the girl land safely on a chair, Sakura set that up... He thought and smirked at how even when Sakura was challenged and was suppose to be Humiliated she won and did it in a safe way. She flipped over the girl onto another table, and gave the Uchiha a small wink and a real smile, one he missed seeing whether he would admit it or not, he really did.

Sakura did a few flips and such as the girl through sloppy punches at her, she ducked and swung her body under the table and flipped in the air before landing again, behind the girl. "You should stop. Your on embarrassing yourself farther." Sakura advised but the other girl didn't listen.

"You bitch!" She screamed and tried to grab Sakura's long hair but the said girl dunked and flipped backwards onto the bar top, she did a few handsprings some forward others turned backwards, she did a no handed Chart wheel and landed perfectly, when she was doing so she grabbed a bottle of Gin the Bartender Threw at her, and he yelled on the house!

Sakura smirked but didn't drink much so she said thanks, she grabbed nine shot glasses and jumped down from the bar top and made her way towards the gawking men. "_Miss me?_" She asked with a smirk of her own towards the now recovering Uchiha.

She absentmindedly sat besides the man that wanted her the most, the leader of the Informers. She didn't pay attention to him, but Sasuke did; he watched Riku's move like a hawk watched his prey. _He debated on asking Sakura to switch places with him, he decided he shouldn't underestimate the Kunochi just yet._

Sakura pretended to be busy pouring shots and handing them out to everyone, ignoring the five eyes that were glued to her ass, and the two pairs that were glued to her breasts. Sakura bit her lip, and Sasuke noticed her action and all the attention she was getting from seven of the males, he knew she had a good body, not big but not anorexic small, it was a little under average; she had curves and nice breasts, and a nice buttox, but he didn't gawk freely like the other men.

Sakura handed the shots out and gave Sasuke one with a small smile; almost saying '_thanks for not being a perverted asshole.'_ Sasuke smirked and chuckled lightly at her facial expression.

"Ah... Aren't shots a little strong for you." Riku asked the beautiful women.

"Nope... I umm have a high Alcohol level, it takes a few rounds like five to get me tipsy and seven to be drunk." Sakura answered confidently.

"Awe... You know what your limit is, sounds like your in these bar predicaments a Lot? And without any men; I should say _Man to protect you."_Riku said offering his 'services.'

"I've taken care of myself pretty well for the past three years, I think I can Handel Men." Sakura said before adding "Or I should say... _One man_." She mimicked his tone and sent him _devious smirk that would rival the Uchiha's._

"Hm..." He said falling quiet from the _spitfire of a girl sitting beside him. She had quiet surprised him, turning his statement around and throwing it back at him._

"Anyone up for Shots?" Sakura asked a smirk flashing across her face while fire lite her eyes.

"Yeah... I'm In." Riku said as the other four men declined politely _trying to judge this girl, she was different from the rest, something was off about her and they were determined to figure it out._

_"Love is Meaningful. Love is necessary. Love is friendship. Love is strength. Love is comfort. Love is support. Love is forever. Love is lasting. Love is you." -Unknown but it makes me think SasuSaku!_

_OH REVIEW! Please is suppose to be the magic word, but I think SEX may work better ;) (you guys are as bad as Kakashi!)_


	8. Chapter 8 Fun at the Bar Part 2!

**_Decisions of Love. _**

_Chapter Eight. Fun at the Bar part Two._

"_If you can make a woman laugh, you can make her do anything." - Marilyn Monroe_

Sakura lined up five shots and stood ready, one of the men that declined the offer yelled "**_GO_**!" she, Sasuke, Suigutsu, Juugo, and Riku all picked up the shot and downed it. She was the first one done, _like always_. She remembered doing these shots with Naruto; he taught her how to do it properly without, burning her throat.

She slammed the shot glass on the table, and through her hands up in the air, and spun. She giggled a little before she met Sasuke and Suigutsu's wondering eyes. "Wow... Your great at this!" Riku cooed in her ear, she couldn't help the shiver that went up her back at the close range.

She stepped back and was now a few inches in front of Sasuke, she glared at Riku before she saw a _hot_ guy behind him and smiled seductively. Riku took it as she was smiling at him and moved forward, but when he reached out to grab her she was already gone.

"Where'd she go?!" Riku growled and looked around.

"There...Riku...over there!" One of his four men told him, while pointing to the pink haired girl who pushed a girl off of a boy and started grinding her ass against his pelvis. She had a hand on his neck and one on his lower back, while she moved seductively around his body, _pleasure_ vibrated her body.

She remembered Naruto's first time being drunk, Ino and her dirty dancing on boys for _fun_, kissing the _real hot ones_ and giggling, Naruto trying to beat up the _really hot ones_, Kakashi grounding her, Girls night out. So many memories evaded her mind while she moved just in time to avoid getting hit, by the girl that had the man before her.

"Someones Jealous?" Sakura mocked before disappearing and reappearing beside Suigutsu and Sasuke, away from Riku. She laughed for a little bit before she started a conversation with Suigutsu.

"Hey... Sweetheart, I never got your name!" Riku said as nice as he could but Sakura and Sasuke heard the irritation from being ignored in his voice.

"Oh... Yeah... I'm.." Sakura walked behind Sasuke and gave him a light push, he had been seated in her spot, Riku sent him a glare for blocking the beautiful girl from him.

"Uchiha, when a _lady_ wants to sit you should let her." Riku scolded the youngest Uchiha, while the Uchiha glared in tell Sakura blocked his glare with her body, his eyes trailed up her hips to her breast and then her neck, and slowly her pink lips, and then her fierce green eyes.

"_Relax_...I can handle myself." Sakura whispered beside his ear, after a moment of waiting and him to budging she did the _only other thing_. She sat on his _lap_, his face was priceless. She wasn't heavy and she wasn't on his member but she was on him, that's Proabbaly the closest contact he's had with the opposite sex.

He grunted quietly, but loud enough for Sakura to hear, she giggled in response before one of the men addressed her.

"Your Haruno Sakura!" One of the men with blond hair said, his face happy with resolution.

"So you've heard of me." Sakura said with a devious smile.

"You...surpassed the fifth Hokage... And killed _Sasori_ of the Akatsuki." He said in utter disbelief.

"There's no way... No way, she's to _small and...a woman_ nothing the less! You have to have her confused with someone." Another man piped in and Sakura tensed on Sasuke's lap, she looked angry when he mentioned Women.

"Shut up... I wear _bigger heels_ than your _dick_!" She rasped towards the man angrily.

"Awe sweetheart did we offend you." Riku asked trying to be the nice guy.

Two could play at this _game_, "Not at all." Sakura retorded and stuck her hand out so he could shake it. "I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said inside of her head she was yelling absurd things.

"I'm Riku. The _pleasure_ is mine." He said in a creepy purr while he kissed her hand, and then dropped her hand on the table while dropping his hand on her mid-thigh, where there was no cloth to cover.

"Sorry it just..._slipped_..." He said with a smirk while he rubbed her thigh before slightly pulling his hand back. Sakura made herself blush as if she enjoyed it, before she smiled a little.

_What's wrong with Sakura, he's a perv, she's been staring at her all night, he wants to rape her! She said she could Handle it!_ Sasuke yelled in his head while he growled at the contact, and slightly moved his knee up so Riku's hand fell off of the girl on his lap.

Both men glared at each other for a moment. Before Sakura moved in front of Sasuke's glare and used two fingers to make Riku look at her, she was an inch or two away from his face, and it looked as if she was going to kiss him when she put her hand on his neck. He smirked at the Uchiha in triumph, and Sasuke would have _lunged_ at him if it weren't for what _happened next_.

Sakura rubbed her hand on his neck and brought his attention back to her, she tightened her grip in a second and _slammed_ his head down on the table before releasing completely and slidding backwards a bit more _centered_ on the Uchiha. She then said in a false cheery, innocent tone. "Sorry it _slipped_." before she smirked as the anger and fire took hold in her eyes.

Sasuke smirked at man with a bleeding nose. " You _broke my nose_!" he exclaimed while holding his nose and grabbing a towel from a passing waitress. She growled at him before she played with her hair and braided a small braid on the other side too.

"Next time...I'll **_break you neck_**." She said after a minute of waiting for emphasize. He growled at her as well as the other four men did.

"You were saying Women can't do anything, that were not dominate, I just proved I'm _dominate_ over you _bar rats_." She rasped at them while the music blasted and she listened to the words.

_"So clever whatever, I'm done with these inevers, alone I walk the winding way here I stay it's over no longer I feel it growing stronger, I live to die another day in tell I fade away why give up why give in, it's not enough."_

_" It never is, so I'll go on into the end we've become desiccant it's not enough it never is but I'll go on in tell the END!"_

The music screamed and yelled and Sakura smiled, the lyrics were good -_"Why give up why give in?"_ She liked it. Her attention was drawn back to the angry men when. The drew her attention by ruddily pounding on the table.

"Women aren't better, men are stronger, Faster, more intelligent, and we are dominate." He stated.

"I'm stronger than all of you here, I'm faster than all of you here, not to mention more flexible and I'm more intelligent, I bet you'd didn't even _notice that I spiked_ all five of your drinks... _Twice_, tell me can you **_see straight_**? _Dominance is not a factor at all, it's the power of influence over others."_ Sakura stated with a smirk.

"If I say so myself you were all _influenced_ by me tonight, so now you have two options. _One_, start talking, I want all the information you have about the Akatsuki. _Two_ I let you die a _painful death_, the poison in your drinks will take twenty-four hours to _**decompose you alive**_, or you talk and I give you the antidote and you can continue your _pitiful_ lives." Sakura said with a seductive smile while she got off of the Uchiha's lap and stood up, in a graceful way.

"Huh? You can't make us talk!" One of the men said while he got up and then collapsed to the floor.

"Looks like your body's already wasting away. _Shame_." Sakura said with Sarcasm.

"Okay, we'll talk antidote first." One of them tried to bargain.

"Ahhh, your in no situation to be bargaining, I call the _shots from now on_." Sakura said with a smile while she turned to look at the dance floor, she really wanted to dance again the song was perfect-" _everybody go Wooooh-Woooh-Whoooooo! I'm feeling better than I ever did!"_

Sakura dunked and avoided an shot glass, from hitting her unmarred face. "Really?" She asked before the man was sent flying across the room without Sakura _even touching him_.

"What if we refuse to talk?" One man asked.

"_One_- _I_'ll torture you, or _Sasuke_ will. _Two_- I'll kill people every five minutes I don't hear something useful out of your mouth, or I'll kill one of you." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

"It would suck having to move towns, leave home, the small families you have. All this time building up an okay lifestyle, of power, sex, fun, home? Just gone, because you wouldn't talk and everyone here tonight's dead, the blood will be on my hands but the culprit will be you." Sakura said with a wicked smile.

"O-Okay O-Okay, we'll talk!" One man caved.

"Then Start- Akatsuki." Sakura demanded.

"We last saw Itachi Uchiha... A month ago in the waterfall country. He was with Kisame and he had a _tailed demon._" Riku started and Sakura grinded her teeth, at the way people referred to them as demons.

He continued talking, but Sakura didn't pay attention, there was no need for her too, she already knew where they were and where they were going to be. She spent _two years_ mapping their schedule out, to avoid them and to I counter them when the time comes.

After the men told their information Sakura looked at them Expressionless, before saying "That's all you have?... Seriously... I just wasted my whole night trying to get information I already had!" Sakura said exasperated.

"You... Haruno Sakura, your record, the record the have on you. It says your Tsuanda's apprentice, and three months ago you surpassed her, you have her inhuman strength, And flaming attitude, Your a seductress and a assassin, you've had many S- and A- rank missions, involving the Akastuki, your intellectual level is much high than most."

You also have... A lot of information about the Akatsuki. Your only sixteen and you haven't even taken the Jounin exams, but you were appointed ANBU anyways. Your teammates are Naruto Uzamaki is your team mate along with Hatake Kakashi, and Sai." A blond haired man read her information off while throwing a few pictures out, of her standing on Naruto's shoulders, smiling really wide while Naruto was only holding on to her with one hand and giving the camera a wide smile of his own and a thumbs up!

There was a picture of her and Kakashi with Naruto in mid-leap, about to tackle them and Sai off to the side looking confused as ever, the next picture was all of them on the ground with Naruto laying on them and Sakura looking pissed, and the one that followe that was Naruto and Sai and Lynx with bruises on the right cheeks and Sakura with her arms crossed, angrily.

She smiled at these pictures and memories she had with her boys, anger soon replaced her happiness and she demanded "_How did you get them!_ These are Naruto's pictures, he wouldn't _lose them, ever!_"

After a moment of silence Sakura demanded angrier "_How!?_" She was beyond furious and she abruptly stood up and all five guys fell to the floor _gasping for air,_ she was letting her control slip, she didn't care she needed to know, how they got these damn pictures.

"_Answer me!_" Sakura demanded and their chests became thinner while the lights above them _shattered_ and rained down on them. Sasuke, Suigutsu, and Juugo watched in amazement. One man started to talk, and Sakura heard one word clearly.

"Capt...ured..." He choked out while Sakura realized _they_ where the ones that Captured Naruto, or they were the head while they let other peasants do their dirty work, she became more furious, and she didn't try to stop herself she wanted to see them in _pain_.

She raised her hands and Riku raised in the air, before she moved her right hand and he flew through the wall, moaning in pain and still unable to breath.

"You kidnapped Naruto!" She screeched before her eyes turned red and she grabbed on by the throat and viciously snapped his neck. His limp body fell to the floor, and she took another _shot_, she wanted all this anger out of her system, she wanted a good fight. _She wanted control._

She met Sasuke's eye contact before she spoke "He captured you too, you know that right?" She beckoned him to join.

She moved faster than ever and grabbed Riku by the Throat and stabbed the palm of his hand keeping him in place on the wall, while he gasped for air, then she saw the pictures get blown to the floor, as well as her files and she left Riku hanging, and her eyes switched back to green, while she picked up the pictures and glared at the men, before using Chakra _induced_ speed to leave the building.

Sasuke saw Sakura leave, and he drove his Katana into Riku's neck and let him bleed to death, while he threw Kunai and shuriken at the Rest before following the girl outside. She was fighting three large men.

"I'm so... _Sick of you men, thinking your better, thinking you rise above the rest of us... Your nothing!_" Sakura said while she punched one man in the gut with a Chakra enhanced fist. He spiraled and hit a concrete wall, he slid down the wall and left an indent in the ugly now broken concrete.

She disappeared and reappeared in front of the blond larger

Thug and sent a kick to his chin and appeared in the air beside him and kicked her legs down on his abdomen with another fast motion she flipped and kicked him again sending him flying into the ground, and leaving a small crater in his wake.

Sakura landed on the concrete floor and walked forward a few steps, before she turned her attention to the only thug standing, he had dark brown hair and yellow eyes that reminded her of the snake sanin.

Sakura did a small combination of hits and kicks to the man, before he fell and didn't get up. She frowned at the_ lack of entertainment_, she got a fight; not a good one, but a fight never less.

She turned her attention to the girl crying on the ground, they had been trying to rape her. Sakura's anger flared again but she used a soft and comforting voice, to sooth the girl.

"Are you Okay?" Sakura asked the Scared woman who looked seven or eight years older than herself.

"Don't hurt me!" The brunet cried covering herself, Sakura frowned and replied in a nice cheery voice.

"Why would I have saved you if I wanted to hurt you." Sakura asked while she bent down and held her hands out to the girl, showing her green Chakra.

"I'm going to heal you. You have a broken wrist, and a sprained ankle, that gash on your arm doesn't look pleasant either." Sakura said while she squated beside the woman.

"Why?... No one in this town is nice... What do you want...!?" the women said while Sakura concentrated on her Chakra.

"I don't want anything, neither do my... Team mates, I suggest you move towns if it's so bad here. Is it so bad I want to help another women out? You were in trouble, you needed help; so I helped you." Sakura said with a genuine smile.

"There has to be some Catch!" The women protested up in tell Sakura shook her head no and the women sighed and then hugged her. She winced in pain against Sakura who was now on the hard tuff.

"Sorry!" the women said exasperatedly while Sakura just laughed and said it was nothing, she healed the woman and started walking away towards Sasuke.

"Where'd The other two go?!" Sakura asked not noticing the cut on her cheek, where blood was starting to leak out of.

"To check on Karin, and then back to the hotel." Sasuke answered while his gaze flipped from her eyes to her bleeding cheek.

"Heal that." Sasuke ordered, and motioned towards her cheek.

"Why?! It doesn't hurt." Sakura said and tried to touch her cheek before Sasuke caught her hand and brought it away from her small wound.

"Just do it." Sasuke sneered a little to forcefully.

"I _can't_..." Sakura said not looking at his obsidian orbs, but at the ground to her right, while her right arm was wrapped around her front chest area.

"Why?" Sasuke asked while they continued to walk.

"I use all of my- Deidara's Chakra on the fight earlier this morning, and the remainder on those five bar rats, and then the last on defeating those thugs and healing that woman." Sakura said frustration evident on her face and in her smooth voice, as well as worry.

"Hn... You were clever back at the bar." Sasuke stated more than complemented.

"Thanks... _I think_?... I know your trying, _I think_? Sasuke if you want to compliment someone, try it in a warmer tone and less of a demand." Sakura advised.

"Noted." Sasuke joked and smirked at her, Sakura smiled lightly back at the young man. Sakura's stomach growled a small but entertaining noise.

"Someone's Hungry?" Sasuke asked more than stated for once.

"Yeah... A little bit, I haven't eaten sense last night. Plus alcohol on a empty stomach doesn't settle well either." Sakura said with a pink blush on her normally fare complexion.

"Aa...Ramen?" Sasuke asked while stopping in front of a small Ramen store. Sakura looked hesitant at first before she sighed and walked in front of the Uchiha into the small restaurant.

After Sakura ordered Miso Ramen; Naruto's favorite, while she preferred Sea food Ramen, she thought to at least have a part of the blondie here. Sasuke ordered Beef Ramen, funny he used to order that back home, after missions.

"Do you...and your team... Eat Ramen a lot?" Sakura asked feeling uncomfterbal.

"Hn." Sasuke said from across the table, Hn meaning a yes; but the Carnation haired teen didn't take it as a yes, or an answer at all and just stopped talking. She abruptly stood up and put a few bills on the table before walking out of the small restraunt. She walked out into the street and looked left and then right before she started to turn right, and head down the main road.

Sasuke sighed and followed her out, staying in the shadows, silently watching her look left and right before quickly walking to the right. He sighed inwardly and caught her wrist before she could even take ten steps away from the Ramen shop.

"Let go Uchiha." She growled venomously while she tried to get her body part back to herself. After a minute of struggling against his iron grip she whipped around and faced him.

"W-W-H-hy... Why won't... _You let me go._..." Sakura asked a double meaning question to the Uchiha, in a quiet whisper as if he or...she would shatter.

The strange feelings he had been getting ever sense she arrived had started again, when he touched her wrist, with every passing by minute they grew, his heart _beat fastened,_ while _unknown feelings_ bubbled to life. _Guilt... Jealously... Regret... Anger... Humor..._all of these feelings started coming back to him, feelings that haven't existed sense that incident, or feelings he buried in tell she showed up.

He hadn't felt like this before, when they were genin's why now? All these _unanswered questions_ buzzed in his head for a moment, he felt her try to get away again obviously _tiered of getting nothing back_, he finally answered the _confusing truth._

"Because... I have to know... _What this is_..." Sasuke said not making anything clear to Sakura.

"What! what is? Sasuke?!" Sakura asked persistent to get away or get a reasonable answer.

"_Dammit Sakura_... These _feelings_ they haven't ever... Affected ..me in tell you showed up... I haven't had them sense I was... With My... Family... And Naruto..." Sasuke seethed, not making her eye contact; meaning it wasn't directed at her.

Sakura gently touched his cheek, it was obvious she didn't know how to react, she was nervous; he could react violently and hurt her, or he could shy away from her, there were so many _What If's_... She didn't know what he would do but she hesitantly directed his attention towards herself.

"Your Human...emotions are a part of being Human... Even you the _"Almightily Uchiha"_ have Emotions... Your just used to hiding them... So when they do surface... You don't know how to handle them." Sakura said the logic, while she absentmindedly kept her hand on his lower cheek and chin, she gave him a soft smile that would melt anyone's heart, even the cold Uchiha's.

"Sakura...why are you helping me... I've been keeping you away from your _perfect_ life..." Sasuke said a little regret evident in his normal monotone voice, while his eyes looked everywhere but at her.

"Ha. Ha. Uhhhhh... About that, well. you see, I ummmm... I kinda got a mission, that lets me join team hebi temporarily and ummm help defeat Akatsuki... Under a protected thingy... So I won't... Become... A missing... Nin... And... Possibly... Bring you home..." Sakura said, now it being her turn to look everywhere but him, while her warm hand dropped from his face and fell limply by her side.

"You..." Sakura cringed at the beginning expecting to be kicked out, _why'd I have to tell him, why'd I let the guilt break me down... Stupid! Your stupid Sak!_

"You... Just never give up do you.." Sasuke said with a smirk at her troubled and concerned facial expression, that soon faded into a relieved and serene expression.

"So your not going to kick me out of the team... Or kill me?" Sakura asked in a teasing manner, but Sasuke knew she was completely serious.

"Your apart of the team... Even if you don't want to be, you are." Sasuke said before walking a few steps back towards the Ramsn store.

"Coming?" Sasuke asked while looking over his shoulder at the stunned girl, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Sakura said and took a step forward. _Whoever was mocking her up above or down below really needs to stop, Seriosuly can I have one nice day?!_

She tripped miserably over a large rock she hadn't seen, and fell forward, Sasuke caught her upper body but the worst of the damage had already been done. She whimpered a small curse and bit her lip to keep herself from not screaming, the Rock had broken her ankle. The bone was a Compound fracture, it hurt extremely bad and a centimeter of the bone was striking out of her skin, blood was quickly surrounding the wound and skin.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said concern in his voice, while he sat her down a little away from the rock, but not to far to where she wouldn't hurt herself more. He grinded his teeth at the gory sight and wondered how she could keep that pain bottled up.

Sakura slowly pulled her left foot to herself and bent her knee, in one swift motion she grabbed her ankle bone, and popped it back in her leg and a small whimper escaped her bleeding lip with a sigh of relief, she tried to summon Chakra to her hand to heal herself. After a minute of nothing and slow bleeding she knew she was _out of luck and Chakra_.

"W-Well have to get back to the hotel I'll be able to... Properly wrap it there and tomorrow morning I should be able to heal it." Sakura said while she slowly and painfully started to get up before Sasuke's hand came in contact with her right shoulder and pushed her down.

"Don't move." Sasuke ordered from concern, while he traveled his hand down her arm leaving pleasurable _goosebumps_ in his wake, he smirked at this and interlaced his fingers with hers, not in a hand holding position but a even at the fingers and then inclined on the hand, he tried to concentrate his Chakra into his hand but after a moment or two he was panting like a dog.

She gave a small laugh. "_Not so easy is it_." Sakura asked in a slightly amused voice before it faded to pain and raspy pants of her own. She used the Chakra he was supplying and moved her leg in the air, and rested it on his leg before she moved their hands to her bloody ankle, and use the blueish green Chakra and healed her foot.

It took twice as long and both were exhausted afterwards. Sakura leaned on Sasuke for support before he traveled a hand up to her wounded cheek and used a little Chakra to heal the cut in too it's normal skin, as if it was never there.

"Tha...nks." Sakura panted to him and he nodded in response trying to control his rapid breaths and tingles her skin and breath did to him, when they came in contact with his own.

"Would you like your Ramen?!" A women called from behind them ruining their small moment. Hn... Every time we get close... Someone interrupts. Sasuke nodded before taking the carry out bag while Sakura shakily thanked her.

As they got up from their spots on the ground and awkwardly disentangled from one another, they both avoided eye contact with one another. Sasuke took the take out bag and walked towards the right, while Sakura smiled at the girl and walked beside him.

"Hey..." she waited in tell she had both of their full attention before continuing "_You guys are a really cute couple!_" The young blond woman complemented before disappearing inside once again.

"U-Uh... We're ...not a couple..." Sakura stuttered out loud, before she completely Disappeared, "Oh please, don't be modest. _It's hard to find love nowadays, but I know when I see it!_" The woman said waving bye and left a shocked Sasuke and a blushing Sakura in the street.

"We'd make a Cute couple? " Sakura asked out loud half amused half confused and somewhat mockingly.

"Is that a _question_?" The Uchiha asked with a smirk thinking he had caught her.

"Depends if _you have a answer!_" Sakura challenged with a small smile.

"_I do_." Sasuke said with a broadened smirk, that could easily be mistaken as a smile, which only grew wider when she sighed her defeat.

**_We would make a good 'couple.' _**

_"I am good but not an angle. I do sin but I'm not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." - Mailyn Monroe._

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! What do you guys think... Should there be a sex scene soon? Or let the releasionship develope?


	9. Chapter 9 Little Things

_**Decisions of Love. Chapter Nine. Little things**_

* * *

_"The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life." Kakashi Hatake._

* * *

Sasuke and I walked in silence for a few minutes before we turned onto a busy road; where people were Rushing from night-stand to night-stand, and fire dancers threw their flames in the air and caught them. The streets weren't too busy but they were busy enough and dark enough for you to lose your companion or direction you were headed.

Sasuke kept a eye on the amazed and excited woman standing beside him. She smiled at the fire dancers and at a few people selling merchandise. Sakura stopped so suddenly in front of a small t-shirt rack, that Sasuke almost ran into her, if he hadn't been paying attention.

"Sakura." Sasuke started in an irritated voice, he still held their uneaten dinner.

"Huh? Oh sorry... I still didn't get to shop today... I cleaned the house." Sakura said while she bought four bright neon shirts, one Orange, one lime green with the leaf sign made out of rhinestones, another Pink crop top with red cursive LOVE writing, and a dark blue and deep red crop top, with the words '_bite me!_' written in white.

"Okay... I'll shop tomorrow!" Sakura said when Sasuke impatiently tugged on her arm like a small child wanting something. She was pulled out of the store while yelling thanks.

"Someone's _Impatient_!" Sakura said with a giggle, while she walked beside the scowling Uchiha.

"_Relax_ Sasuke! Have _fun_..." Sakura had just finished her sentence before she was rudely bumped into and sent to the hard ground with a small thud.

"Oh... Sorry miss, *_Whistle_* your hot!" The Dark haired, green eyed man said his thoughts.

"Go away!" Sakura said while she rubbed her sore neck, it felt like he more so wanted to hit her down, with that force, than accidentally bump into her.

Sasuke out stretched a hand to the fallen girl, she gladly took it and he pulled her up, in tell she was on her own to feet did he let go. She dusted herself off and spun around in a circle checking her butt and legs for dirt, after a few spins Sasuke stopped her.

"What'd ya say... We grab a drink... Or two!?" The man said while taking a step towards the Carnation haired teen.

"I'm underage." Sakura said as a nice no. _That's never stopped us before!_ Sasuke smirked at her words, she was drinking at the bar, and knows her own alcohol limit, _she didn't follow that rule._

"We could just go back to my place." He said and started walking towards her.

_I suddenly feel... Weak! I have no chakra to use against him, I have normal defense skills but I feel so useless!_ Sakura cried in her head, while she sent him a glare.

"N-No thanks." Sakura cursed herself for stuttering, while Sasuke frowned when the mans steps continued to come _like he wasn't even there, like her no meant nothing._

Before Sasuke knew himself what he was doing, he let instincts take over and walked in front of Sakura and stood in front of the surprised girl, he growled a low "She said No. Go bother some other girl."

"Aw... Is this one taken... I can see why, your hot and have that innocent, I need protection aroma." The man said before another woman walking alone caught his attention.

"I don't need someone to protect me!" Sakura yelled stepping beside Sasuke and slightly in front, she had done something really stupid.

"Oh really?" He asked grabbing her wrist forcefully. She quickly rolled into his small contact, so she was on his chest and holding his arm at a awkward angle, he didn't feel pain in tell Sakura twisted and pulled. Dislocating his shoulder. She stepped away from the angry man and seethed a "Yes... Really!"

She turned around to motion Sasuke to leave. She took two steps, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw a left fist coming at her, she only had enough time to be surprised and shut her eyes; bracing herself for the pain about to come.

Surprisingly it never did. She opened one eye to see if the man was just messing with her, but what she saw was _...Sasuke.._. in front of her holding the mans fist. Protecting her. Sasuke pushed the man farther into the dimly lit ally they had been standing in, and was about to bring his fist down on the mans face when he felt someone lightly touching his arm.

"Sasuke... Let's go... Common... Let's just go!" Sakura half begged and half comanded before she tugged on his arm for emphasizes. After a minute of hesitation he finally complied and followed her out of the ally onto the less crowded streets. People were gathered in a large circle watching some dancers.

* * *

Sakura laughed and unconsciously grabbed Sasuke's hand, completely forgetting about the last _incident_. "Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed very happily and excitedly.

"Hn." Sasuke asked the girl, _what and why she was so happy. She's so... Strange, she wouldn't let me beat that guy... Even thought he tried to hurt her... And did hurt her...even when someone hurts her, she's still compassionate for others. She completely forgot about it already and is... happy._

"Let's Dance!" Sakura said really happily and half jumping up and down while watching the dancers waltz and move to the majestic music.

"No." Sasuke said sternly, with a frown at her ridicoulous idea.

"Oh please Sasuke... **PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE**! Please, please, please, please... It will be _fun_! **You never** do anything fun, so do this, it's easy and exciting!" Sakura said happily while she tried to get out of his tight grasp on her upper right arm.

Sasuke turned her to him and looked in her Emerald eyes with his Obsidain ones; he saw excitement and happiness... _Something he hadn't seem much of sense he left the village._ His frown deepened while he said no again, irritation slipping in his voice.

"Don't frown... It's not a _good feature_ for you." Sakura said while the newly made light slowly dwindled and blew out of her eyes, while she started walking small steps refusing to meet his hard eyes, and trying not to look at the dancers.

"What are my good features?" The Uchiha asked slightly Sarcastic but curiousness was mostly evident in his voice.

"I never said you _have any_ good features... Just frownings not my favorite one of yours." Sakura said while she glanced at him and then at the Dancing circle they were approaching.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but, _he was slightly excited when he saw the happiness in her eyes and on her face; he never thought he'd be able to make her... Happy? But she was more than happy with the idea of dancing... And with him... Maybe she didn't realize it would have to be with him? _

"Noted..." Sasuke said before _sighing and grabbing her hand_ and pulling her into the large center, where the crowd was gathered, he couldn't believe what he was doing, _Uchiha's were always serious and didn't dance! But here he was dancing_.

Sakura looked confused and slightly startled for a minute before she realized she was on the dance floor, and the light speed through her body, she self-consciously set her hand in his waiting one, while she set her other on his broad shoulder. She felt tingles and shivers of pleasure flow through her body at his touch and skin.

Sasuke looked at the girl in his arms, _he was slightly self-councious about dancing...He'd never done it before, but they moved well together._ He watched her face light up and her smile shine through the dark night, she was _so cheerful and happy with the simplest of things._

"Once... Naruto slow danced with me... After a lot of begging and getting him slightly drunk. He kept stepping on my feet and stumbling over me and himself! It was so funny!" Sakura told him a happy and funny memory with a smile that could put the sun to shame.

_He's warm. She stepped closer to his warmth, and looked over his shoulder while he lead them to the musics beat, she sighed and smiled wide._ "**Okay everybody... Switch."** The guy said and Sakura was pulled from Sasuke's warm grasp into another mans hold. Sasuke was now dancing with a girl in her mid twenties, she looked like a young mother.

_Sakura felt the warmth and relaxation leave her Body... How does he have this affect on me? I've danced with many guys... Hell I've dirty danced like no other on hot boys but I never feel like... Like this! Why's it with him... And it's not even a seductive dance_.

She smiled when she caught his expression, he looked slightly pissed that he was dancing, and with someone else. _He couldn't be unhappy he wasn't dancing with me, could he?_

_Why'd I let her convince me to dance... Now I'm dancing with some thirty year old hag!_ He saw her expression she was _smiling? Was that man making her happy? Was he Jealous? He frowned at her when their eyes met, before he words floated back to him._

"_Frowning, is not one of your good features!"_ He kept his expression blank while He watched Sakura sway to the beat and the guy spin her out and switch her on his body, she was now swaying against him with his arms around her and her back on his chest. He started to frown again before he watched her pull his arms painfully and got out of his grip.

She walked up to the man 'DJing' this. She said something to him and he yelled switch before he started a real slow song. Sasuke was passed to another blond lady that was a little younger than the last but still, not his type or age. Sakura walked over to him and _pushed_ the girl off, he smirked at her actions before he started dancing with her.

"_Jealous_?" Sasuke teased while he spun her and caught her in the way that man did, _it did feel good._ her butt brushed against his member, he had a small almost _unnoticeable_ blush on his cheeks from the small brushes their bodies were making. She smirked and pretended she didn't see his blush at the small contact... _It did feel good_, it gave her small shocks and pleasurable shivers up her body, but she was more excited for _what would come next._

"No... Just I needed you to be my dance partner, not some stranger." Sakura said while she did her favorite seductive dance move, she placed her right hand on his neck, making the inside of her arm viable and bent while she looked up at him. She pushed her body closer and In a more dirty dancing style than formal.

Sasuke hadn't noticed the music picking up in tell now. _So that's what she had been doing... She changed the formalities into this..._ He smirked and she sent him a happy smile of her own.

"Where'd you pick up the _spin hold_... Uchiha?" Sakura asked mockingly, she knew he had been watching. She had felt his stare practically on her.

"Hn." Sasuke said while lightly growling at the girl for two things. _One_ switching the teasing on him and _two_, for pressing her body to his farther, making his member harden and his pants tighten, _it wasn't noticeable to the pinkette... yet._ He moved his hand down to her hips while the beat became faster and harder, and she started swaying her hips into his own, moving _seductively_ to to beat.

He hadn't had little to any experience with girls or woman, he thought they were annoying and useless. It did not occurred to him that one day he would have to pick a woman to bare his children and start a family, he had only been thinking of his revenge, and he still was. He was still cold to most women but he was slowly _warming up_, or he was warming up to _this one_ anyways; the friction they were creating with their lower bodies was starting to make him _hornier and hot_.

She wipped her hair, and moved her free hand on his thigh and up his chest. _Sure he'd watched her dirty dance at the bar, but experiencing it was a completely different story, she was turning him on and that wasn't the only problem, she was the __first__... __**Ever**__... To turn him on_.

_He just didn't feel this way... Ever... But when she comes around he's getting emotions... And hormones! Ugh... Why now, why her?_ He rocked his hips against her ass while she put one of her hands over his and guided it up over her uncovered hips and his fingertips brushed parts of her stomach area.

She smiled and he smirked. She looked into his Obsidain eyes and he stared into her emerald orbs, they both held excitment. Sakura moved her body, she was now facing him and she put on of her knees in between his legs and half grinded and half moved her hips while he moved his hands on her body.

_Her body's perfect... Not small, not big. Just perfect, her heavenly curves and strong bones, enough muscle. She was perfect... Her anglic features matched her anglic personality. _Her small giggles brought him out of his trance. He raised an eyebrow at her before she explained why she was laughing.

"I just thought of these Moments with Team Seven, more so with Naruto; before he matured!" Sakura said while she still laughed. Sasuke noticing everyone's eyes were on them, lead the beautiful girl out of the circle and through the streets, she didn't get knocked over or hit on with the Uchiha in front of her, and for the fact they were still holding hands, she blushed a small pink before smiling a nice smile.

* * *

She looked at his back and then at their connected hands, before whispering "Maybe I do understand those feelings your talking about." Sakura whispered so quietly no one but herself could hear her, and escpeically not the Uchiha. She smiled and looked around, they were no longer in the crowded streets, but in a quiet little neighborhood. She arched one of her pink delicate brows at him, asking _where they were and why._

He showed her the ramen bag and her shopping bag, she had forgotten. "Gomen... Didn't remember dinner or my clothes!" Sakura apoligized before Sasuke motioned towards the roof of the building.

In one swift motion she was on the Uchiha's back and they were running up the side of the building, the hotel she barely recognized in the dark she had passed by it on the way on the city. He jumped and landed on the hotels roof before crouching down and letting her off his back.

She reached out and felt his forehead, he gave her a questionable look and scrunched his eyebrows together. She laughed and said "Just checking to see if your sick!" Sasuke frowned at her before _swatting_ her hand away, and sitting down. She followed suit and sat down a foot in between them, but still close.

"Well I had to check... You hung out with me... Alone for like three hours and danced with me, gracefully and _dirtily_. Now we're eating Ramen on a hotel roof looking at the lite up city and stars." Sakura said with a sigh.

"Like I said... I don't know _these feelings_... They're only around you... So... If I want to figure them out... _I have to figure you out_." Sasuke said with a smirk while he blew a little fire on their cold food.

After eatting they continued to sit and Sakura questioned Sasuke.

"Faviorte Color?..." Sakura asked

"B..." Sasuke started but was inturupted.

"NO! I wan't to guess wait!" Sakura yelled trying to cover his mouth, but failing when he trapped her underneath himself.

"Blue...dark blue." Sasuke said with a small chuckle at her angry amd pouty face.

"Why couldn't you let me guess!" Sakura said still underneath him, not bothering to push him off or struggle, she didn't really mind it. She pouted into his dark orbs you could get lost in, she found them more beautiful than the dark sky behind him.

Sasuke lowered himself closer to her, his face only an inch away from her own, she found herself slightly arching her back, _wanting contact_. She moved forward in tell she was half an inch away from him. He moved down while his gaze flicked from her lips to her emerald eyes. She stared at his Dark orbs, he was so close to her and her whole body _trembled in anticipation_. She felt the want and lust flowing through her body, she moved her hand up to his neck while his lips just barely brushed her own, not yet a kiss but a _testing motion._

"Your eyes are... Pretty." Sakura said dumbfoundedly _oblivious_ she just ruined the moment. Sasuke sighed before pulling back a few inches while he started to pull himself more, when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and _used him to pull herself up_.

"Sorry... I kinda butchered that moment?" Sakura stated more than asked still staying connected to Sasuke. _He sighed and nodded before he caught his action, he smirked at what she said... My eyes are pretty._

"Pretty?" Sasuke asked in a mused tone.

"Yeah... There pretty!" Sakura said blushing.

"Hn. Is that one of _my good features?_" Sasuke asked in a teasing manner, while she burst out laughing and rested her head against his shoulder and yawned with a smile on her face while _he laughed, an actual laugh with an actual smile._

_She lazily looked at him, his laugh was addicting... She wanted to hear more of it... All the time... She wanted to hear it again... And his full smile was perfect... His straight white teeth shined in the dark night... His eyes squinted slightly... The sight was breath taking. After a minute if gawking she returned her head to its rightful position, on his shoulder, and stared out at the city before closing her eyes, and whispering._

_"It's one of your physical features... I like the features deeper than that... Like you humor... Even your smart-ass sarcasm."_ Sakura whispered loud enough for him to hear before she fell asleep on the smiling Uchiha.

_How did she do it, make him the cold hearted, unemotional Uchiha, laugh, smile, show emotion. He couldn't hide it anymore, he still didn't know his feelings but he knew he couldn't lose her... She was his responsibility now. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her emotionally or physically... Maybe his confusion would unravel on the way._

* * *

_"We all die. the goal Isent to live forever; the goal is to create something that will." -Unknown._

* * *

**REVIEW MY BRETHERN AND SISTEREN? GOING WITH IT SISTEREN! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Memories

**Decisions of Love. Chapter Ten.**

* * *

_"The free soul is rare, but you know it when you see it- basically because you feel good, very good, when you are near or with them." -Charles Bukowski._

* * *

I woke up, I was very warm almost uncomfortably Warm. Key word, _Almost_. I turned over being weighed down by something warm and slightly heavy. I fluttered my long tick eyelashes open and I was greeted with a serene expression on the youngest Uchiha's face. He was sleeping... _Wait hold up... So was I! I looked at his bare chest and then checked my chest and body for clothes... Yep they're there!_

_So cross sex off of this mystery list_, I recalled my last memories of last night. We were sitting on the roof of a hotel not far from the house, we were chatting and I some what complemented him while the light breeze blew my long pink locks behind my back and on his shoulder. I leaned against him and fell asleep as soon as my eye lids touched, I was exhausted from that days events.

_He must have carried me back!? But that doesn't explain why I'm in his room... He could have set me in my room or on the couch... Why didn't he?_ Just another one of life's mysteries... I could ask him but I highly doubt he'll answer anything besides _Hn or Aa. _

I hadn't noticed I had been staring into his obsidian eyes for almost a minute now, while I was thinking. I looked creepy... _I opened my mouth to say something... Maybe an apology for staring or something_ but I couldn't speak... My mouth was dry... And I was nervous. He was awake yet he hadn't '_removed_' himself from me. I didn't mind but he was starting to confuse me, _greatly._

_Uchiha Sasuke... Confusing, never! I smiled at my sarcastic inner_.

"Why are you smiling... It's to early to be smiling." Sasuke said while his brow scrunched and his grip tightened, pulling me in a little closer.

"Sasuke... It's never to early to smile... You should try it... Again... It's not that bad.. _Did you know_ every time you smile your muscles release forty relaxing and happy stimulants to your brain. So smiling makes you think happier!" Sakura babbled for a few moments before she abruptly shut her mouth and looked down at the dark blue bed confronter, with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke Hn'd and rolled his eyes before shifting uncomfortably as if just realizing the position they were in. At the same time they both pulled away, and Sasuke rolled on his back staring up at the white ceiling, with a very small and highly unnoticeable _blush_ of his own on his cheeks.

I took small glances at the young Uchiha, to the average eye he didn't seem to care about the situation he looked as cold as ever, but to her advanced eyes, with little help from Chakra, he had a small reddish blush very lightly on his pale face... _He could be sun burnt? Okay let's be honest... He's not sun burnt! The situation was awkward for both of us... I wonder what my face looks like._

Sasuke glanced at the pink haired woman who he had slept next to last night... She was as bright as a tomato, he smirked at her face... She was obviously embarrassed and probably confused, but _hey if she wasn't asking questions he wouldn't answer_.

"Ugh... Sasuke how'd I get in your room?" Sakura asked the question Sasuke knew she would sooner or later.

"I carried you." Sasuke answered half of the question the obvious part. Of course.

"No I mean... Dammit you know what I mean!" Sakura complained and sat up knocking the covers off of the top part of her body and Sasuke's. She pointed a accusing finger at the smirking and triumph Uchiha.

He pushed her finger down into her hand once again and squeezed her fingers together, sealing the pointed finger once again, before slowly letting the contact fall. Their skin tingled and _burned_ when it touched, Sakura got _goosebumps_ while the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up.

"You fell asleep, I carried you. My room was closer so I went to my room, there was no need to walk farther and put you in Karin's awaiting hands." Sasuke said the last part slightly annoyed and bitterly.

"Wait... Hold up what do you mean Karin? And why was she waiting for me?!" Sakura asked while climbing out of bed and stretching. He small and curvy frame moving with her large movements, her stomach being stretched and making her crop-top rise farther up, to where you could see a flash of pink.

"I don't know... But she's not you biggest fan, and waking up to a dead body isn't exactly on my to do list today." Sasuke said with Sarcasm laced through his Normally emotionless voice.

"_Ha. Ha_. You know you'd cry over me! Admit it!" Sakura said while playfully hitting him with a pillow, that he didn't expect. She landed a soft blow to his shirtless chest. He frowned before he grabbed a pillow and hit her retreating form with it; before effortlessly _tossing her_ light form on the bed.

She giggled in response to being thrown, and grabbed another pillow to defend herself, the giggles didn't subdue when the Uchiha started hitting her with the pillow. She landed a few good blows on him, when he was successfully laying on the mattress she jumped on him, surprising him greatly.

" Surrender." Sakura said hotly.

She grabbed his wrists and used both of her smaller hands to pin his to the side of his head, he smirked at the trumpet look on her face and shinning brightly in her emerald eyes. He debated on letting her win or not when he decided he would never hear the end of it if she did, so he pushed his pelvis into her hips, bucking her up before flipping the position, and pinning her down underneath him.

"What was that? Oh yeah, Surrender!" He said in a mocking voice, adding the fangirl high pitch sound she frowned at. Then huskily said surrender in her ear, nipping her earlobe for effect. She gasp at the small sexual bite, he smirked and enjoyed the feelings he was getting from these small affections.

"Never." Sakura said hotly while she disappeared and reappeared underneath him with her hands around his neck, and her body half way up and only an inch away from his upward arch. He blinked at the smirking girl, she looked at him through her thick dark make-up free eyelashes, with a small seductive smirk on her lips.

She ran her hands up from his shorts hem, tracing his abs and muscles, she had to admit _it felt great_ doing this, this type of feeling wasn't something she got from those fun bar men. She's actually very innocent, she was still a _virgin_ and no man had gotten to second base with her, but she pulled off the show off, beautiful, fun, slutty girl very well, she was a _seductress after all_.

She continued tracing his abs before she looked up at him, with complete innocence in her yes before she whimpered a small "Now surely ..._Sasuke-kunnnn_... Knows that I wouldn't. Give up!" She purred all the way in tell she flipped him again and positioned his hands behind his back and pressed all of her weight and a little extra chakra on him to keep him inmobile.

"Grrrrr." Sasuke let's a growl slip his lips, _he had just let her touch effect him so easily, her words... The purring and the adding of the suffix... He relaxed to all of them and she tricked him. He smirked at her though, he had to give her points for seductive creativity_.

"You should have done some research on me before just inviting a pretty girl on to your team." Sakura said with a smirk before rolling off his body and beside him, she tilted her head to look at him, she was greeted with his onxy eyes. He had turned his head when she started talking.

"I've heard rumors over the last year and a half." Sasuke said with a smirk, while she twirled a small strand of his charcoal hair. She was easily entertained. _It felt good..._ She lightly tugged on his hair and ran her fingers through the tangles, _imagine what else her fingers could do... And hands, and in different...spots._ Sasuke scolded himself for thinking like that... Especially with her right here.

"Ah... Did your rumors... Tell you I'm Konoha's best Seductress?" Sakura asked with a wicked smile.

"Not exactly... Your happy about that." Sasuke stated while looking at her in awe.

"I created a well known name, one for people to look up to, the same name for bad people to fear. I created... _Myself_... I have the sweet innocent, good girl, funny, intelligent side. Then I have the daring, watch out, fun, party side. _We all have both... Yes even you Uchiha!_ I just became so well known, for both of my sides, my medical skill and inhuman strength, for surpassing Tsuanda... And I became well know to men... For seducing and killing, my killer looks, my fun party rep." Sakura described the way she saw herself and others.

"Hn... Sounds interesting. What side have I seen?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll according to the bar we were at... I'd say... The Seductress, but then the dancing and Ramen _changed things a bit_ and you saw the _real Sakura Haruno_. The girl behind the amazing reputation... _The intelligent, caring, overly attached, tempered, fun, and humorous girl. I honestly didn't think I ...you know ...would be able to show that girl, for a while, in tell I got home."_ Sakura said with a smile, not a sad or exciting smile but a real smile one that had tradgidy, and happiness in it, one that had been developed and broken over the past sixteen years of her life, and was _still intact unlike the Uchiha's._

"When do I get to see the real... Sasuke..." Sakura asked while he thought about her smile.

"You saw some of him last night... The _pretty eyed, smartass_." Sasuke said and got wacked with a pillow for saying pretty eyed.

"So _what..._ I butchered a moment, what's new... Next time you'll fuck it up!" Sakura said while getting out of bed for the second time that morning.

"Well see about that." Sasuke said with a small smile, before it turned into a smartass smirk, like he knew a secret no one else did.

Sakura laughed at his smile before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door, her shorts rising while she walked, making the Uchiha gawk at her perfect legs. She shot him a glance and a small smile before she slid out of the cream colored door and walked Into the hallways and very carefully and quietly closed his door.

She tip toed through the hall and into her bright room. She started sorting through her clothes and decided on a Orange shirt, that held so many memories. She, Naruto, Lynx and Sai got together, bought Orange shirts and decorated them with their last names on the backs of the shirts. Sakura's Said _Team Uzamaki_, while Naruto's Said Team Haruno.

She remembered sitting at team Sevens old training ground and decorating the bright shirts, Naruto had thrown paint on her and the newly made shirt, making paint splatters on it, now it looked cool but then she was angry. She smiled while she put on a pair or black shorts and two inch lace up high-heels, with orange and black laces.

She smiled and brushed out her long hair she had washed earlier that morning, she pulled her long and medium thick pink locks up into a high ponytail, while her bangs fell out and framed her face. She smiled before walking out of her room and entering the long and narrow hallway. She walked with small and light steps into the dimly lite living room.

She smiled to Suigutsu and Juugo, and looked for Karin before she gave up and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. She started frying eggs and bacon with some medium sized pancakes before Suigutsu continually tried to get foot from behind her.

"Suigutsu! Wait!" Sakura said pointing a large knife at him threateningly.

"Whoa! Uchiha... Restrain her... She's out captive and she has a knife... Anyone else getting a red alert?" Suigutsu asked with a wide sharp smile on his face while he was laughing at his oh so funny joke.

She scowled before she turned back to flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs. She smiled at the time when Naruto tried to flip a pancake and it ended up in her hair, that blond idiot!

Sakura walked over to a cabinet with freshly washed glass plates and stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the high plates after a few amusing moments of watching her struggle Sasuke got up and helped her, by reaching up and taking the pretty plates down and started to handed them to the relieved girl.

"Thanks!" Sakura Said about to take the plates when Sasuke pulled them out of her reach making her move forward but towards nothing. She frowned and tried to take the plates away from the Uchiha but to no avail, she only failed and jumped.

"Aa... Sasuke pass em over here!" Suigutsu said and Sasuke passed two plates over to Suigutsu, making it a monkey in the middle game, he smirked at her disbelieving face.

"Really? I'm making you breakfast and this is how you repay me!" Sakura wailed at the two suddenly playful boys, the Uchiha leaned against the fridge near the plate cabinet while Suigutsu stood by a wooden chair with a smile on his face, enjoying her misery.

"_Fine! You want to play this game, I'll play this game_." Sakura said before she focused on her first target... Suigutsu would be easiest to seduce... And then the Uchiha... _Maybe he'll get jealous before that_.

"Oi... Suigutsu... I really like your hair, it's a really good style that more men should use, what type of Shampoo do you use, Shampoo has a lot to with how someones hairs going to turn out." Sakura babbled on and to the Uchiha he just rolled his eyes, _she was never going to get the plates_, what was she thinking.

"Go on." Suigutsu said with wide eyes and looking really interested at the girl that had been bending over the wooden table. Sasuke was puzzled she was babbling on and on about shampoo, what could have _him in this trance_. He looked at her again and realized how bent over she really was... And how much _cleavage she was showing... He had been staring at her breasts the whole time she talked._

A small irritated growl escaped his lips, and Sakura sent him a sexy smile before mouthing "_your next!"_ she looked at the dazed Suigutsu before moving at the speed of light and taking the plates out of his hand, and wacking him in the back of the head.

"OOOOWWWW! that hurt; what was that for!" Suigutsu complained.

"For staring at my Tits... The whole time I was talking!" Sakura said while restraining from wacking him again even though he was on the ground already.

"Oh... Um sorry... Man thing!" He tried to come up with an excuse but failed miserably and was scared she would hit him again, he was also fearful if that was Chakra enhanced or not, either way he would be having a bruise.

Sakura walked up to the tense and irritated Uchiha, _who wasn't giving her his full attention, instead he was glaring ruefully at the retreating Suigutsu,_ when Suigutsu had left the door Sakura spoke.

"Ahhh... Common Sasuke..." Sakura said while putting a few fingers on his chin and cheek and moving his face to look at her, while his eyes had to follow, she took the time to wrap her arms around his _neck before she stood on her tippy toes and leaned into him, looking like she was about to kiss him before she moved to his ear and whispered._

"Don't be jealous..." She got a small and tense growl in response before _she smirked and bit down on his earlobe, and purred in his ear,_ before going flat footed again, only being an inch under him now.

"I'm not!" Sasuke insisted at her smile, while he kept the plates behind his back, while the sizzling noises of the frying bacon grew distant to his ears, he focused on the beautiful girl.

"Whatever you say. Say Sasuke... Let's go for a nice run today... Just a fitness thing, that's all... How about right now!" Sakura said erasing the smirk and showing him her excited smile, at the great idea.

"Hn." That was Sasuke's tense okay... trying to figure out what she was doing. He turned to leave moving the plates in front of him... Hell he'd almost forgotten about the plates, she was so... Intriguing.

Sakura saw the plates but didn't care, _she didn't want them anymore... She wanted this fun teasing... And she wanted him to cave... But she had to get the plates in order for him to cave or lose._

"Let's go." Sasuke said while taking a step before her angelic voice called him back.

"Wait... I have to stretch... I could pull a muscle, then you'd have to carry me back... Like the other night." Sakura said with a smirk sent in his direction which he returned she bent over and showed him her nice ass, he gulped... _How does she have this affect on me!_

_He couldn't help but look... I mean she was completely flaunting herself in front of him... He tried to look away but it was right there! Damn she has a nice ass! Think of all the things we could do...No! _

"Sasuke would you help me stretch?" Sakura asked with a innocent tone before she _put her left leg on his shoulder,_ pushing him back a little bit from the extra weight. She smirked and hooked both of her arms on her left foot, while she looked at him seductively and expectantly.

He was shocked at this sudden action, he hadn't even answered her question before she _exposed herself in such a sexual way_, and the tingles he felt from the _Sexual contact, her leg and thigh exposed to him and if he looked farther down, her... NO! Why am I thinking like this. _

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked in sweet seductive tone.

"N-No." Sasuke cursed and kicked himself for stuttering, how can I be so stupid, just _because she's all hot and is doing THIS!_

"Oh. okay then!" Sakura said happily while she grabbed the plates from his _slightly trembling hands._

_Had she felt any of that? Was this all a game to her, was that all it was...wait... "Fine! You want to play that game... I'll play that GAME!" her words hit him like a punch to the gut, she had said game how much more obvious was it, she had won... She took the plates along with a small slice of his ego._

"Sakura!" He growled and approached the said girl.

"Yes... Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura asked while she made her second plate with Eggs, Pancakes, and Bacon on it and passed it to Sasuke, hitting him in the chest with it.

"Rrrrrrr." Sasuke growled at her action and at a lack of words.

"Your welcome! SUIGUTSU! JUUGO! KARIN!" Sakura yelled while making three other plates and setting them out on the table. She waited for them to join the table that was filled with delicious homemade food; Pancakes, Eggs, Toast, Bacon, Milk, grape juice, apple juice, butter and syrup, and peanut butter.

Sakura grabbed a silver butter knife and started spreading peanut butter on her two medium brown pancakes, while humming a soft tune. She didn't spare the watching Uchiha a glance, in tell it was obvious no one from the team were coming to breakfast.

"Where are they?" Sakura questioned the fuming Uchiha.

"I don't know or care." Sasuke said in as much as a monotone voice as he could through his seething attitude towards the girl this morning.

"Oh okay." Sakura said too cheerily to be real while she took a bite of her peanut butter and syrup covered pancakes, she smiled in delight and ate the rest of the food slowly, while playing with her long pink locks, she ate quietly across from the cooling down Uchiha.

"Well sense the house is decent... I think I'll go shopping today and maybe... Ummm that's all I have to do is shop and train; I guess!" Sakura said with a small sad smile, normally she would be training with Kakashi-sensi, Naruto, Sai, and Lynx at team sevens training grounds or running laps around the village, or being assigned a mission... _She was already on a mission, it was just... getting Lonely._

She smiled before washing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher, Sasuke followed suit just with out washing and placing his plate in the dishwasher; instead he placed it in the sink, they should be happy he did that.

Sakura sighed while exiting the kitchen and walking towards the small bar like area in the basement, it was a mixture of entertainment with it's flat screen TV and a bar like counter which could be a very small kitchen. She noticed Karin placing a movie tape into the DVR while Suigutsu nagged her and Juugo frowned.

_What are they doing?_ Sakura asked herself while Sasuke halted behind her frozen, curious form. He raised a black eyebrow at the pink haired teen who was frozen in place, in the middle of his walk way.

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed annoyingly and pushed her forward, before she moved on her own.

"Oh sorry." Sakura said and all three of her temporary teammates froze and looked at her, as if they were caught red handed. Sakura walked and took a seat on one of the spiny stools, she faced the three frozen people that were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked while Narrowing her eyes in a mocking glare, showing suspicion.

"N-Nothing!" They said in unison.

"I'm... So sure!" Sakura said while getting up and moving in a chakra enhanced speed, they saw a pink blur before Sakura stood in front of the TV holding a tape and reading it.

**_Our Memories! -Love The Original Twelve._**

* * *

_"Friendship is like a golden thread that binds two hearts... A feeling that keeps growing even when we are far apart... No matter where we are... I want you to know, you're a friend I feel... Always close to!" -Unknown!_

* * *

**R&R sorry I haven't posted in Week! Had first track meet and was super stressed! But I'll try more this week stay with me!**


	11. Chapter 11 Video Camera

Decisions of Love. Chapter Eleven. Video Camera.

* * *

_"Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there." -Unknown._

* * *

_I don't remember this... I didn't pack it before I left for the escort mission, nor was it sent to me on a messenger hawk. Where and when did this get put in my pack. I saw small letter laying unopened on the red leather couch. I held the tape in one hand and walked towards the note, I carefully picked it up and read the writing on the back._

_To Sakura, made by Ino and Tenten, filmed by everyone. We love you and miss you._

I felt nauseous and wanted to cry, Ino's beautiful writing made me homesick, I missed them so much. So this is why they would carry a video camera or a camera around with them on are missions, and clubbing nights; they planned to make a memorial video.

I opened the note and read; _Dear forehead... Sakura.. And Sakura-chan_. I smiled at Naruto's sloppy handwriting, and Ino's and Hinata's nice cursive penmanship. _We miss you, and love you. (yes all of us even Neji). The last three years through the good times and bad times we've watched you grow, and recorded half of it on video. It's really awesome to see, now you know why we recorded you all the time, I hope you love it as much as we do. _

_We heard about the mission with Sasuke... I'll beat the Teme to a pulp if he touches you! Tell him that! Sakura-chan I misssss you! I need my best friend to meet me for Ramen, when will you be home? Are you going to bring Sasuke back? Are you Okay?!_ Sakura felt a tear fall from her left eye when she read Naruto's threatening but loving message to her, she missed him most of all.

_My blossom, I love yo-._ None other than Lee, poor guy he'll never move on.

_No Lee this is not a love letter! We want to know if she's okay! If Sasuke's coming home? And if you've encountered the Akatsuki?_ Sakura smiled at Tenten's curious and worried personality.

_Yo_. Sakura recognized Kakashi's greeting right away, he knew her very well, he _knew she was fine and all that needed to be said was Hi._

_Enjoy the video_. Ino's simple message, just like Kakashi she didn't worry about her pink haired best friend, she knew she would be fine, she also thought to send her the video, because she knew she would get lonely.

Sakura smiled and wiped the Falling tear off her face with a quick and rough swipe. She put the video in the receiver completely forgetting they had been snooping in her stuff. She went back to the bar stool that was fifteen feet away and sat cross legged facing the TV.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look along with the rest of Team Hebi. She just gave a small smile and motioned towards the TV, that was turning from static to a picture of Ino, who was starting to talk.

"Hey forehead! You must be super bored and lonely without me there so... We made this video and snuck it in your bag when you got the Teme as a mission! Oh by the way, we all feel really bad that you got stuck with him, I mean out of all of us it had to be you, it makes me laugh through because _he's as arrogant as you are you'll either rip each others throats out or get along great_!" Ino said and smiled largely before she played the video's from Three years ago.

It had been six months after Sasuke left, and things were getting better and Sakura was becoming Stronger and prettier. The video showed Sakura standing beside Lynx and Naruto while Kakashi was reading his porn book, and talking. Naruto leaned in and whispered something to Sakura. They both Disappeared and reappeared beside Kakashi with large smiles on their young faces.

Sakura started talking to Kakashi and Naruto grabbed his perverted book, and took off in a sprint before he ran into a tree. Sakura fell to the ground laughing while Naruto cried and rubbed his sore head.

The scene changed from them eating ramen, to training with Tsuanda, to girl nights, Sakura sat with Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari gossiping about cute boys and perverted boys.

"Oh common Sakura admit it Lynx is hot! You'd date him! Or make out with him or.." Ino continued and Sakura blushed at the references.

"So what just like you'd date Shikamaru! You'd make out with Shikamaru and-" Sakura was stopped by a tomato red Ino.

The scene changed to Sakura, Naruto and Lynx on a mission running through the forest. There was eight ninja behind them throwing Kunai and Shuriken as hard and as accurate as they could. Sakura smiled and jumped over a tree branch and stopped on top of the large brown branch, her mid back hair swaying in the wind while she threw seven Kunai halting all but one ninja.

She aimed a senbon at him and accurately hit him in his neck, Naruto and Lynx started attacking the remaining six ninja while Sakura fought Tiajutsu with a hidden mist ninja.

The scene changed again and it was Sakura holding hands with Lynx on a familiar stone bench. She had a beautiful smile on her face, while she leaned against him. He had an arm wrapped around her waists and held her right hand with his right hand.

Sasuke watched this scene with narrow eyes and then switched his gaze to the frowning pinkette. She looked upset by this, but the. She smiled. He flicked his gaze to the screen again and saw Lynx start to say something.

"_This is where one guy did you wrong... And this is where another guy's making up for it."_ He said before kissing Sakura on the lips with passion and love, exactly what she deserved. _So that's why she's smiling, because he kissed her, because I did wrong and he fixed my mistake, and he got to be with her. Sasuke thought._

The scene changed yet again, and it showed Naruto ad Hinata holding hands while the original twelve walked together and had a picnic on the beach. _Would I have done these things if I would have stayed would I have been the one with Sakura? Sasuke couldn't help but wonder._

After a few missions and ass kicking went by, there were some picnics' and a whole year of her life went by in half an hour, he saw many missions and fights, many training sessions, lots of books, three boys, Naruto and ramen, all of the original twelve, Tsuanda, Kakashi, he saw a lot of Naruto.

She looked beautiful, she had a few inches shorter hair by the age of fifteen and her face was still underdeveloped but she was very beautiful compared to the other Konoha girls and women. Even the original twelve girls couldn't compare.

More memories went by and They laughed a few times at Naruto's stupidity, Sakura remained silent throughout the video, until her first seduction mission came up, she smiled. They'd seen her super human strength and her medical skills but now they were going to get to see her seduction and party hard skills.

"Sakura Haruno, you are to seduce and kill Tysuki Lumani." Tusanda assigned Sakura the missions and Sakura accepted and headed to her house to pack.

"Ino! Why do you follow me with a camera!?" Sakura asked looking at the Camera and Ino behind he Camera.

"Well forehead! One day you'll want to watch these epic memories, and you'll be able to on repeat, plus your improving everyday and this is your first seduction mission." Ino pointed out while she moved the camera from herself to Sakura again.

"I'm the first to have a seduction mission right!?" Sakura asked.

"Correct, I quote- "Your undeveloped compared to Sakura, and not mature enough to Handle a seduction mission." Thats what Tsuanda told me!" Ino complained while Sakura laughed and made fun of her friend.

"Ha, your undeveloped!" Sakura poked Ino's chest with a manicured finger.

"Well I'd rather not have seduction missions anyways! You know why, because I don't like creepy old men trying to get in my pants! I'd prefer to be with Shika over any of those bar rats anyways!" Ino said pointing out something Sakura hadn't quiet thought of yet.

"Forehead Say something." Ino said and Sakura shook her head and looked at Ino angrily.

"Shut it Pig! I'm listening for something!" Sakura said while they walked out of the village.

The scene cut to a crowded bar where both of the girls were standing in, Sakura looked slightly nervous at all the eyes before she smirked at all of the men and walked right past them while Ino squealed at all of the men's stares.

"Hey beautiful!" One man called to Sakura and She smiled a sexy smile at him and he walked over towards the drop dead gorgeous girl. She laughed at all of his stupid jokes and flirted like none other, while slipping things in his drink, she danced with him a few times and learned how to dirty dance, by the end of the night when they left the bar she led him into an ally before she slit his throat with a kunai and left the body there to be discovered in the morning.

A few more seduction missions later, they got to a interesting bar scene and all the original twelve was there. Naruto and Sakura did a round of shots before everyone had shots and they did a small competition to see who could drink it the fastest, is was when Sakura learned she could down a shot.

She finished first and everyone laughed and drank some more before three men got to close to Sakura and Naruto and Lynx pummeled the men, Sakura smirked and lynx and her dirty danced for hours while drinking.

"How long ago was this?" Suigutsu asked Sakura.

"About eight months." Sakura answered nonchalantly.

"Are you still dating that lynx kid?" Juugo asked.

"No." Sakura sneered firmly.

"Why?!" Karin asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Sakura said while everyone's attention went to see Sakura and Ino walking and talking coming out of the Hokage's tower, And Ino quickly gasping before she pushed Sakura down and stood in front of her.

"What the hell!" Sakura said while getting up and pushing Ino back, who was trying to keep her down. When Sakura broke eye contact with the worried and angry blond, she saw Lynx her boyfriend.

He was kissing another girl, not just a kiss but making out, like how they did. Her face held shock and confusion and sadness, she was to shocked to talk but her knees started trembling while tears collected in her eyes. Lynx and the girl finally broke art and he wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her towards their direction when he spotted his pink haired girlfriend.

He looked shocked and quickly removed his hand from the girls waist and smiled a fake smile at the girl, and at Sakura. Sakura just stood there to shocked to move, she had always been a girl everyone wanted ever sense she was fourteen and now the guy she picked to love, she did love cheated on her she felt broken, and used.

He yelled her name before he ran to catch up to her.

"Sakura wait I can explain it's not what you think, ummm she's my cousin! See ya she's my cousin and she's leaving town for a long time so I was walking her out!" Lynx babbled and looked at the ground before a shocked Sakura slapped him very hard, with Chakra. So the anger finally caught up to her.

She punched him with a Chakra enhanced fist before she whispered "We're over." she walked away leaving a shocked Ino holding the recorder and a bloody uncouincious Lynx in the street, and the other girl Shocked.

Sakura ran around the corner and Ino caught up to her still recording. "Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"What?!" Sakura snapped at her while the tears made her eyes brighter and wider.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" Ino asked in a whisper.

"What do you fucking think! The one man I thought I would be with forever! Forever! Just cheated on me and probably has been cheating on me sense we started dating. Ugh he's such an ass just like the first guy I liked! Why do I Pick the assholes!" Sakura asked frustrated.

Ino burst out laughing at her rant, and Sakura soon joined her.

"Okay so now for the important part." Ino started and both girls simultaneously said "_Revenge_!" They both started laughing, and walked down the street together.

The next scene was all Naruto and Sakura moments, mostly Naruto being hit in the back of the head or pounded for saying a perverted reference. In almost all of the pictures they were smiling or doing something funny. They played a video of Naruto tackling Sakura in the mornings, and Naruto trying to make breakfast and Sakura doing most of the work.

She smiled at these happy memories. She was happy with her friends, she had amazing moments with them. She watched at a few more club scenes came up of her parting and Making out with a hot brunet, and taking shots. After that the screen went to a hyper Naruto.

"SSSSAAAAKUURA-CHANNNN! I missssss youuuu! We hope you like the video! I beat up Lynx! You never told me he cheated on you-What the fuck! How's Teme!? When are you dragging his Ass home?! Maybe well see you before that... Like possibly forty-Eight hours, ugh there's a tracker on the tape! Love you bye!" Naruto said before turning off the tape with three pictures of the original twelve.

One was with Sasuke in the genin days, one was with Lynx in Sasuke's spot, and one was one where everyone was paired with the opposite sex- Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Lynx, Ino and Shikamaru, and the others were on the back row.

Sakura smiled as the taoffset blank for a few moments, she was surprised that they would come out and visit her. She wondered what team Hebi was thinking.

The video ended with one last clip, it was her training with Tsuanda and then all of her fights and spars against Kakashi, Naruto, Lynx, and Sai edited together showing her skills, punching the ground and letting huge craters erupt.

A shaky video started playing and it showed Sakura standing beside the camera, she had a determined look on her face, before she snapped and threatened "Sai turn. Off. The. Camera. And stay out of the fight." Sakura instructed before disappearing from Sai's side and reappearing a few yards in front of Sasori.

The video clip was ten minutes long and it showed Sakura and Sasori going at each others throats, Sakura had blood running down From the corner of her mouth while she got up and ran at the puppet master again, the video continued and in the end Sakura stood over a burnt wooden body.

She smiled up at Sai and walked over to him, after a few yards she was standing in front of the black haired teen, she scowled seeing the camera on her and punched the screen. The whole screen cracked and she punched Sai in the nose and took the camera from the ground and sickly sweet said "How's it feel Sai?"

He groaned before Sakura scoffed and dropped the camera, uncaring. The camera was sideways and in the ground in between the cracks you could see a woman with a beautiful body and pink rebellious hair walking away from the epic battle. _She had truly grown... She had truly become beautiful inside...and out._

"Whoa! Nice biography! That was actually really interesting, so that kid Naruto he's like the nine tailed demon right!?" Suigutsu asked.

"Yea, why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because when they come, they said they'll be here in two days! I want to fight him!" Suigutsu stated and Sakura looked at him confused for a moment before she realized what he was saying.

"You won't be fighting them. None of you will." Sakura stated In a defying tone.

"What makes you say that, they're going to want to take Sasuke back, we'll fight, and win and then hunt the Akatsuki, you'll stay With us the whole time!" Suigutsu said exactly what Sasuke was thinking.

"We'll see About that and your wrong, about three things. One you could never beat Naruto, two they don't want to take Sasuke back, if he wants to come back he's welcome but if he doesn't in four more months I and a back up team will kill him, three I can leave whenever I want, I'm here on a mission not for anything else." Sakura hissed at Suigutsu.

He was speechless before he said "Just don't forget what team your on!" Sakura smirked and said.

"No problem, I'm on team seven. My team mates are Naruto, Kakashi, and so was Sasuke Uchiha once... But I assure you that's way past us, now I'm on a team with Lynx and Sai along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensi." Sakura said before walking out of the door that led to the outside patio, she continued walking with a fuming Uchiha in tow behind her.

She furiously tore threw the trees, and yelled curse words. He was right behind her, _why did he even bother! She wanted to be left alone... She wanted to be home, all of those memories all of her accomplishments, they were at home not here._

* * *

_"Sometimes you have to erase the messages, delete the numbers, and move on. You don't have to forget who that person was to you, but you do have to accept that they aren't that person anymore." -Drake._


	12. Chapter 12

**Decsions of love**.

* * *

Chapter Twelve. Anger blossoms.

* * *

_"What lies ahead of you and what lies in front of you pales in comparison to what lies inside of you." -Ralph Waldo Emersan._

* * *

Sakura walked into a clearing that was full of cherry blossom tree's. She didn't observe the beautiful nature she was half destroying while she stomped through the tulips and fallen cherry blossom petals. Until Sasuke roughly caught her arm and spun the rampaging girl around.

"What!?" Sakura demanded.

"Why are you running away?!" Sasuke demanded looking into her emerald orbs.

"Because... I can't abandon my team and my village like you did." Sakura snapped but wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Hn. Thought you said you had a mission." Sasuke reminded and sneered back at the angry girl.

"I do, but is there any point... Your not coming home wether you kill Itachi or not." Sakura said finally looking into his eyes.

"Hn. I have no reason to return." Sasuke said.

"You had Team seven, _hell_ you still do! We've been waiting for you to return for three years Sasuke! **Three years**! You still have your friends, the original twelve. You still have everything you left... It's all still there!" Sakura yelled at him furiously, her eyes wide out of rage and her body trembling from resisting the urges to slap him.

Sasuke was speechless, _he didn't know what to say, to tell her she was right, he was pretty sure she knew that already. To go back to Konoha, it would be nice to have a home again, and... A place to raise his future family; he needed to plan for the future not just now but for five to ten years from now. _

"You left us... You left me!" Sakura whispered while she stared into his obsidian orbs.

"I-I did..." Sasuke said while _guilt_ bubbled in his stomach, and his voice stuttered and failed.

Sakura started to turn away before she was pushed up against a nearby tree, the bark digging into her pink shirt. She gasped at the rough contact, and the Uchiha's close body. She felt his heat radiating off of his body and his even breath fan her face.

"Listen to me because I'm only saying this once, I've considered coming back...to Konoha... I know that everyone is there and it's my home, how could I forget when your...our team tracked me down for two and a half years! They wouldn't accept me back, even Naruto wouldn't accept me back fully things won't just be the same." Sasuke sad quietly while his hands were on both sides of her head.

"Plus everyone's gotten better without me, they'll continue to do better without me, and I have to kill Itachi. My revenge comes first. *Sigh*. I'd probably be killed on spot if I even entered the village." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura's beautiful green eyes.

"Actually I've done a little research into this... You would only have probation and some house arrest, and a court case worst they can do is keep you in village arrest for six months. Everyone's gotten better to save you, we've all gotten stronger for the rescue missions, everyone will come around. _Sasuke... You be in complete darkness if you continue on the path your going."_ Sakura reasoned forgetting her anger.

"I'll come back on a few condition." Sasuke offered with a smirk.

"What's the conditions?" Sakura said with a large smile on her face, she was obviously happy she just got her team mate back and completed her mission.

"_One_- You'll stay on the team... With me until We kill Itachi. _Two_- My team and I are not prisoners! When we meet up with Naruto and the original twelve, we will tell them are agreement. _Three_- You have to obey me... Meaning if I say stay beside me you don't run off and get killed." Sasuke said sternly and Sakura laughed before she nodded her head and started digging in her pouch to find a scroll.

"There's no need for a scroll, they said they'll be here in less than forty-eight hours." Sasuke said while Sakura sighed and then tried to push off of the tree before she was met with Sasuke's toned Muscular body. She blushed and he smirked before he lowered his head slightly and said.

"And Condition number four-" He lowered his head and lightly pushed his body against hers, making her fall back on the tree. He smirked before he focused on her lips and leaned his whole body forward, bending his elbows while he positioned his lips by her own. He waited a few seconds for her to figure out what was going on, and for her to react... Possibly push him off.

He flicked his obsidian eyes to her closed lids, and moved forward and captured her soft pink lips with his own. He leaned farther forward and pushed her back against the tree, while his whole body straightened and he leaned his head down towards the girl he was in a lip lock with.

**_Inner: HELL YEAH GET SOME!_**

_Oh... This feels so different... I've never gotten this feel from Lynx or the bar rats... No man has made me feel like...like this! What is this?_

**Inner: Who cares! It feels great!**

_I've never done this with anyone... But it feels so good, she's the only woman that's gotten my attention and emotions... And this it's amazing... I'm tingling, my hands are itching to touch her skin, I need more. She's addicting._

Sasuke pushed a little farther and brought his body completely against hers, she moved her hands up to his neck and pressed on his neck bringing him farther down, while he nibbled on her lower lip. Sasuke slowly as if testing... Again, moved his right hand on her left hip wrapping his right arm around her waist, and his left hand on her neck and cheek.

His touch burns my skin and leaves goosebumps in his wake. His raven hair is soft and his spiky hair is natural... Not gelled. I can feel his legs shifting into the kiss, moving to get closer _wanting more, he wanted more, I wanted more but I'm scared... I'm scared if we go farther we won't be able to stop._

I tugged on his neck gently pulling him down while his lips stayed on mine, not going to far, and barely entering my mouth. He complied and leaned down keeping his eyes shut and his body as well as his lips pressed against mine. I pushed my hips against his and made him back up enough for me to flip my body on top of his. Making him have his back against the tree and I had my chest against his.

He smirked against my lips before he moved his hands on my hips and an inch up my shirt, while rubbing my back. I gasped at his cold hands and the Uchiha didn't waste a second to dart his tongue inside my mouth. My back ached with want and need, to go farther. His tongue explored the canvasses of my mouth and stroked the sides of my tongue, _teasing me._

_"Ooom...mmmpp_." Sakura moaned quietly while Sasuke leaned against her and made her lean down and arch her back against his Chest while he took her to the ground. She felt him planting kisses on her neck and shoulders, she noticed he wouldn't go farther, he respected her. Well it was only there first kiss.

Sasuke smirked at the girls moan while he pushed her down towards the ground, she was _subsiding, caving in._They were both caught in the moment; but he knew his boundries. He kissed and sucked on her neck leaving his mark, his feelings were starting to unravel... _He felt protective over her, these marks would indicate she was his._

_ He felt responsible for her, condition number three, obey me. He felt guilt for leaving, he felt horny from her touch, and admiration for the strong woman she had become._ There was much more he needed to unravel but for now that was enough of an emotional change.

He playfully bit down on her skin leaving small indents in her skin, and a redish purple love bruise behind. His next bite was a little too hard and she squeaked and instinctually pushed him a back. His body didn't move but four inches from her own, but her hand flew to the small bleeding wound while she glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"You know Uchiha, your suppose to protect me not bite me!" Sakura said while scowling before he pulled her hand off to see if he really did hurt her. She blushed at his motion and looked away before smiling and teasingly pushed him back a few more inches.

"I like _Conditiom number four._..." Sakura said while wrapping her arms around her neck and nudging his chin up. She started kissing under his jaw line and moved down to his neck Leaving little bites of her own and small hickies.

She smirked against his skin and leaned against him while the cold nights wind blew against them, she shivered against his toned body, and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her while he rested his head on her soft pink hair.

Sakura moved her head from against his chest to his neck and bit down a little over medium pain. He growled at her but didn't push her off. She smirked and retracted herself from his body before showing him her small happy smile. The moon enlightened her face and made her look like an angle while the wind blew her pink hair in her face and begin deer back. Her crop top raised and you cold see glimpses of her purple sports bra. The goosebumps were visible on her body.

She turned towards him and said "Sorry just had to get revenge." she laughed while he asked "Is that suppose to mean something?" she giggled while she ran away from him before he caught her waist and pulled the shrieking girl back to his body. "SSSHHHHH!" Sasuke said in her ear trying to quiet the girl that was laughing and shrieking.

"S-So...rry.." Sakura giggled while she turned into his body and rested in his arms before falling limp in his arms, he supported her unexpected weight before he sat on the ground and put her body on his lap and sat against a tree overlooking the whole village. It was beautiful all of the lights and stars and the girl in his arms.

Her head was leaned against his shoulder and chest while her eyes were closed. Before she fell asleep she whispered "Will.. This... Change when we meet up with Naruto... And the original Twelve?" she yawned and shifted in his lap.

"No... This isn't going to be changing for a while." Sasuke reinsured the tired girl before she drifted off with a small smile on her face. Sasuke smirked and held her hand for a good hour before he got up and gave her a piggy back ride to the house. After a ten minute walk he saw the lite up house.

He opened the door and went through the wooden frames. He avoided the chairs and tables in the kitchen while he made his way to the front room where Suigutsu and Karin were settled in arguing.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... Why'd you bring her back? She left! I thought ...you know ...we would just leave her and we would continue on. Just you and me!" Karin dreamed out loud with hearts in her eyes.

"No." Sasuke said while Karin grew angry and stood up. "What are you talking about Sasuke-Kun... You don't actually like this girl! There's no way in hell you like that pink headed bitch." Karin screeched while pointing at the yawning Sakura for emphasize.

"Huh?" Sakura asked with her right eyebrow raised while she jumped off of Sasuke's back. Karin lunged at her and Sakura didn't bother to move, Sasuke was about to push Karin back when Sakura's hand touched his arm and he knew she wanted to end it here and now with Karin, if she didn't she would never shut up.

Sakura ducked and let Karin fly above her crouched form, Sasuke was leaning against the door frame while Suigutsu was smirking and he whispered to Sasuke "The only thing that could make this better was if Sakura was in a _swim suit..._ A-And... K-Karin wasn't here." Suigutsu got nervous when Sasuke growled at the mention of Sakura in a swim suit. Did he actually like this girl? Yeah she was beautiful... But the Uchiha had every girl all I've him most were beautiful, there was something different about her, she was strong, independent, but happy something they didn't see much.

Sakura flipped backwards dodging Karin's kick, and kicking Karin in the chin while flipping away, she landed in a normal stance waiting for Karin to make her move. She's not even attacking she's letting Karin do all the attacks and is purely dodging and playing off her mistakes.

Sakura waited for Karin to attack again, she saw the knifes she was readying and got ready to flip, sure enough Karin threw three sharp knives at Sakura and she did two handless front cartwheels and a back handspring, dodging all of the knives Karin had, before she appeared behind Karin and grabbed both of her swinging hands and kicked her feet out underneath her.

Sakura held her down for a minute until she stopped struggling. "listen, I have no intent to fight or kill you, but if you get in my way I will." Sakura said before releasing her and taking three steps back.

"Why?... Why are you nice to me! Why don't you beat me up or kill me! I've been nothing but a bitch to you!" Karin screetched angrily.

"Just because someone's being a bitch doesn't mean I kill them, I don't know what Orochimaru taught you, but I was taught to cope with people and see the best in them, I don't kill for fun, and I don't kill in less I have a reason. I have no reason to kill you, therefor I won't... Now if you fight my friends with the intent to kill them I will take you down without a second thought." Sakura said looking at Suigutsu and Karin.

"We won't be fighting the Konoha Ninja." Sasuke stated and Karin's jaw dropped but she got up and walked into her room before she screamed.

"Why?" Suigutsu asked.

"Because we'll be traveling with them to complete their mission and half of Sakura's, killing the Akatsuki, we all benefit from this, and after that I will return to the village; you and the others are free to do as you please afterwards." Sasuke said while he started walking towards the hallway where his room lead to.

"Your welcome in Konoha, with us. You have time to decide maybe meeting my friends will help that decision." Sakura offered and Suigutsu gaped at her kindness while the Uchiha glared from behind Sakura.

The pair walked down the hallway Sasuke in front and Sakura behind, Sasuke opened her door and Sakura sent him a questionable look, _why was he entering my room?_ Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow at him while he sighed and pulled her into the room by her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked while he pulled her into the room fully, and shut the door. Sasuke stopped pulling and slid his hand down from her wrist to her hand before he turned and placed his other hand on her neck and moved their intertwined hands up on his neck, he dropped her hand and she kept it on his soft pale skin.

Her face remained neutral while he did these actions, she didn't know whether to be shocked or happy that they were becoming... Something. She let a nervous smile cross her face while he stared at her in the moonlight. he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips unmoving and ignoring the desire to go farther.

When she started moving her lips against his indicating she wanted more he disappeared from her room, and reappeared in his own. He leaned against the door with a frown... _What was she doing to him? He was growing attached to her, no, more than attacted... Addicted. She had become his addiction and emotions, wasn't that why he left the village to disconnect these connections... Ha now look where I am, I'm going back to the village with Sakura... My emotions are returning and I'm growing feelings for her._

He pushed off his door and paced in front of the bed before laying down, trying to comprehend all of his new feelings, _he hadn't felt these emotions sense he was eight. Now he knew he liked Sakura, and she was his no one would touch her. Naruto... How would Naruto react to his return, to him and Sakura. Am i dating? Sakura now? Would I want to date Sakura?... Yes... I wouldn't want her with anyone else and she's the only one that makes me feel like this._

_Many women have flaunted themselves towards him, some have even tried to touch his memeber, he never had been turned on in fact he had gotten annoyed or mad, but with Sakura he wanted nothing more than to do those things with her. He didn't believe this was just lust, he knew there was more; he just had to figure out what that more was._

Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while he thought about the future days events. _He would see Naruto and all of the people he abandoned, somehow he didn't Think they would react like Sakura had, she had been a little bitchy but that's expected... I did leave her on a bench in the middle of the night. Naruto would probably try and beat him up, he would fight back; he wasn't going to lose all of his ego._

* * *

_"Whatever life gives you, even if it hurts you, just be strong and act like you're okay. Remember: strong walls shake but never collapse." ._

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Decisions of Love. Chapter Thirteen.

* * *

_"You can not open the mind of another unless you yourself Have an open mind!" -Hatake Kakashi._

* * *

I rolled out of bed my pink hair touching the bed; while I sat on the corner, my hair sprawled out an inch on the light comforter. I yawned before looking at the bright clock lite up beside my bed, it read: 5:15. I doubted anyone would be up yet, but decided to take a stroll and locate the incoming Konoha ninja.

I walked into my small bathroom and started the shower while I striped my tank top and shorts off. I brushed my fingers through my hair and stepped into the hot relaxing water. After soaping my hair I rinsed and repeated with conditioner, in ten minutes I was squeaky clean and smelt like Japanese cherry blossom; that's the shampoo, conditioner and lotion I use.

I rubbed my intoxicating lotion all over my body and rewrapped the towel around my body before walking out of the bathroom. I walked straight into a hard chest and stumbled backwards. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and scowled at the raven-haired teen in front of me.

His face was emotionless but his eyes held a smirk. I growled and walked past him, realizing I was in a towel I shivered and took smaller steps. "Feel free to come into my room whenever." I invited very Sarcastically while I held my towel with one hand and searched through my bag with the other.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk while watching me, obviously amused. I finally pulled out a pair of dark denim short jean shorts with small ripped style by the pockets, and large folds to make the shorts, shorter. I also pulled out a strapless sapphire blue shirt, with good breast support built in and small ruffles on the breast area. I grabbed a strapless bra that pushed my breasts up in a seductive way.

I looked at the Uchiha with an expectant glance; _he didn't seriously think I would change in front of him_! He turned around his back facing me, I glared at his pitiful not looking action. I cleared my throat, he sighed before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I smiled and started unwrapping my small white towel. After a few minutes I had my clothes straightened out and my long bright hair wrapped in the towel. "Sasuke you can come out now." I said while I looked for my brush. He walked out with an annoyed expression on my face.

I grabbed my pink zebra striped brush and ran it threw my wet hair before inserting little chakra to the roots drying my hair. After ten minutes of moving my hand around my hair it was dry, long and straight. I sprayed one squirt of my Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume on my body and turned my attention to the annoyed male.

"Why do you look like... That?" I asked Sasuke, he was wearing light tan khaki shorts, with a dark cobalt long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the right side on the bottom hem. The dark look really suited him. I glanced over his body and ogled him for a few minutes before his voice snapped me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry got... Distracted." I Said while looking back up at his face.

"Distracted... By gawking over my body?" Sasuke asked me, with his dashing signature smirk. I growled at the Uchiha while he continued "What do I look like?" Sasuke repeated his unheard question.

"You looked annoyed." I stated while shrugging for emphasize.

"Hn." Sasuke said while walking towards her door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, in a way asking if I was coming. I walked up behind him and followed him from my room to the kitchen. I ran in front of him and jumped on the swivel chair and started spinning like a little kid while laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_(Sasuke's prov.)_

_What's she doing? She's... Like a child beneath the mature looks and height she's a little girl. Fragile and breakable._ I watched while she spun and laughed. Her hair flew around her face and her eyes were closed tight while she tried to spin faster. I couldn't help but smirk at her immaturity.

After a minute of listening to her laughing and waiting on the toaster to produce our bagels, she stopped spinning and faced me with dizzy green eyes, and messy hair. A pink strand fell right in-between her eyebrows landing on the right side of her nose, she crossed her eyes and looked at the rebellious strand with hatred, before she tried to blow it out of her face.

I reached across the island and lightly brushed the strand of hair across her face and onto the left side of her part, making it even again. She laughed and ran her fingers through her messy hair a few times, taming it the best she could. She smiled at me while she rested her head on her fisted hand. Her smile was beautiful, energetic, loving, and kind, all with a hint of seductive playfulness.

I smirked at her before I tugged on her bright pink locks. She growled as a response and stood up. She stomped over to me and stood In front of me with a half hearted glare. She was three inches shorter than me, she was barefooted and wasn't wearing her high heels.

"Shorty." I teased while she pouted and twisted her arms together around my neck, she smiled and whispered "Can ...I... be ...your ...shorty?" she bit my earlobe higher and higher with every word. I shivered at her hot touch that was making me hard. She smirked and **_"accidentally"_** brushed her hand over my hardening member.

I wasn't showing until she pulled that little stunt, It started with a small bulge. I caught he lingering hand and pushed her against the fridge behind her. _She gasped in surprise, if she wanted to play this game I'd play it with her._ I smirked at her red blush on her cheeks and slowly creeping up the rest of her face.

She wouldn't look me in the eye. She kept her head slightly down just enough to avoid heavily making out. _For a seductress she was awfully shy in this situation, maybe it was just me who made her like this?_ I whispered into her ear " .Ra. You better be careful... I could have thought you we're 'suggesting' something."

She gasped and looked at my playful obsidian eyes, her cheeks still red. I carefully pulled myself off of the girl. She gratefully stood up and straightened herself.

"You know for a seductress... Your really awkward and uncomfortable in that situation. I thought you were Konoha's best seductress!?" I half asked half teased knowing I would get a big reaction from the girl.

"I am Konoha's best seductress! Not all _Seductresses_ lose their **_virgi_**..." Sakura stated and covered her mouth very quickly, while he wide green eyes showed fear and worry.

"Your a _**virgin**_?" I asked not seeing why she was so freaked out.

She remained silent and avoided his questioning eyes, she looked anywhere but at him. The blush on her cheeks darkened and she nervously played with her hair. She started to take steps towards the kitchen door. She was trying to leave the awkward scene.

She turned and was about to dash down the hall way, when I appeared in front of her and she stopped dead in her tracks. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. I shut the door behind myself and gently pushed her in the room.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura demanded more so than asked.

"Answer me. Are you a _virgin_?" I asked again, _I don't know why I found it so important I was a virgin myself. To me it didn't make sense why she would want a fake rep with men and people, it wasn't her. The partying, drinking, and the fun about it was but the men usage and stuff wasn't her._

"Y-Yes and No." Sakura said while avoiding his eye contact.

"Sakura." I said sternly while taking a step closer she sighed and sat on my bed.

"It's a long story, but I suppose your not going to let me go until I tell you so sit down and listen." Sakura said while patting the spot beside her, I sat beside her and The bed creaked with my extra weight.

"When I was fifteen I had my first seduction mission, most girls lose their virginity on seduction missions but I never lost mine. After a few months of doing these mission Ino had told me she lost hers with Shikamaru, Tenten told me she lost hers to Neji and Hinata still has hers. I felt left out, like I was missing out in something." She said with a sigh while looking at the wooden floors.

"I didn't really want to lose my virginity because it was important to me, yeah I know you guys don't really care, but I do! So... I told Ino and my girlfriends that I had lost mine on a mission, they believed it because this isn't uncommon. Soon the whole village heard I Lost my virginity, I got new harder seduction missions, and my new reputation of sexy, murder." She said with a smirk.

"People started respecting me and treating me like an adult, even some men backed off. I don't know why they did, _maybe because once something's used it's not wanted anymore._" Sakura said with a sad smirk, _it made me think of her and lynx there was a double meaning in that._

"After a year I became the best seductress in Konoha, I didn't even have ot kiss a guy before I killed them, I had all men wrapped around my finger and found nothing interesting in them. I had fun with these missions and this reputation, but I never bothered to tell anyone it was fake beside Naruto and Kakashi." She said and stole a glance at my interested eyes.

"Are you... You know... A _virgin_?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes." I answered nonchalantly.

"You understand you have to lose your virginity and have sex before you produce offsprings. Aka revive your clan." Sakura said and I looked at her with a no shit look before smirking.

"In three years is when I want to have my first child. I don't think it will be a problem finding a wife." I said and thought: I might have already found her.

"Yeah... Girls swoon over you everywhere it wont be hard, umm good luck with that." Sakura said while she got up and waved like a friend saying goodbye.

I sighed before grabbing her hand and pinning her underneath me on the bed. "Your so dense sometimes." I said huskily in her ear before she laughed and pushed me off.

"Whatever, I'll see you later. I have a few errands to run around town." She said and waved before making a hand sign and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_For a captive your very... Free. I smirked at my truthful thought._

* * *

Sakura's prov.

I teleported out of the village and reappeared in the middle of the forest on the board of two villages, I was no where near Sasuke and his team, or Naruto and the approaching Konoha ninja for that fact. I smirked and walked up to a little boy who was asleep in the uprooted tree.

I sensed his power from hundreds of miles away. He was defiantly a Jinchuuriki host. I was careful to approach the young boy, he could be extremely dangerous. If he was out in the forest; vulnerable that means the Akatsuki must be near, but that didn't make sense because I knew they were tracking Naruto and my Konoha friends.

"Hi." I said kindly with a nice smile on my face showing him I was harmless.

"W-Who are you!... What do you want!" He yelled and questioned while holding a kunai in-between his two trembling hands, as a pathetic defense.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. But you can call me Sakura or Sakura-chan. I don't want anything, but to talk, I think... I might be able to help you." I said while I held my hands out in a surrender motion.

He kept his distance but lowered the trembling weapon. "Okay talk." He said gathering as much macho courage he could.

"What's your name?" I asked with a smile while I sat down in the spot I was, a few feet away from the blond haired no-name child.

"Sam." The blond haired blue eyed kid said.

"Hi Sam. How old are you?" I asked.

He shook his head and his blond hair swooshed to the side, and collected the individual hairs out of his eyes, the tips curled upwards at the end. His skin was a shade paler than my own and his eyes were a darker blue than Naruto's, he wore a black t-shirt with white Khaki shorts.

"11. How old ...are you?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Hahaha I'm 17 and almost 18." I said with a beautiful smile at the boy. He smiled back slightly before I started on the topic.

* * *

Naruto's prov.

I was running in lead with the original twelve following behind me, they were about twenty feet behind me shouting to slow down. _How could I slow down in less than an hour we would meet up with Sakura and... Sasuke. I already knew his team was with him, but that didn't matter, I would be able to see my two original team mates again._

I smiled and somehow increased my speed. The trees beside me blurred and before I new it I smacked right into one. I cracked the poor tree and feel from the branches. I groaned and rolled on the floor before the group caught up to me and laughed, while others sighed. I gave a good guy pose and got back up.

"Naruto maybe you shouldn't go so fast, if you can't even see what's in front of you!" Tenten advised before we took off into the trees again, everyone anxious to meet up with Sakura and the Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke's prov.

I felt the Konoha ninja approaching, I felt Naruto's chakra the most distinct and powerful. I smirked, _I was excited to see his real power, I knew he would start a fight with me or I guessed he would. _

Sakura hadn't returned from her "errands" _I wondered if she was going to meet Naruto and her friends, greet them before capturing himself and dragging him back to Konoha. Why did I let her convince me to come back? Oh yeah because either way she was leaving and this way I would be with her, and __**HE**__ targets the kyuubi I'll have better chances of fighting __**HIM**_.

My mood went from neutral to anger in a second when I thought about him. I gritted my teeth while I walked into the kitchen and met my awaiting team. I had my pack and Sakura's forgotten bag. It smelt of her, she smelled like cherry blossom petals. I looked at all my team mates my face emotionless, and calm. Uncaring.

"We're going to meet the Konoha Ninja." I stated and started walking out of the door.

"Wait! What about pinky!" Suigutsu screamed and jumped in front of me.

"She had stuff to do, she said she would meet up with us later." I said with a small frown, _she convinced me to rejoin Konoha and she's not even here to meet up with them. I'm crazy... Why do I let her affect me?_

"So we're just pretty much giving up? Team Hebi's done? Just quit? Common whats the fun in that... Just being taken home! What about us?" Suigutsu whined.

"Yes. Your welcome to come, we aren't giving up I'm... Returning." I stated.

"Your welcome in Konoha." I offered what Sakura had said.

"Sasuke-san I'll join you in Konoha." Juugo said formally.

"Yeah! Ill join you and pinky in Konoha!" Suigutsu said with a smile.

"I have nothing better to do." Karin said with a frown.

I nodded and walked out of the house and down the rough wooden stairs, we were on are way. Let's see how much you have improved.

* * *

Naruto's prov.

I was running and felt his chakra very strong up ahead, they were meeting us on the edge of the forest, in a small clearing. Hinata cleared her throat and shyly called out "I-I S-S-See U-Uchi-iha-a-San-n up a-ahea..d." she blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at the tree branches she was jumping over.

"How Far?!" I asked back towards the shy woman.

"Less... Mile." Hinata said quietly but I heard and increased my speed, I was excited to kick teme's ass. He sped forward nearly at an inhuman speed. In seconds I saw the trees thinning and I saw the clearing, I burst through the thin trees and landed on my feet in the middle of the clearing, Team Hebi stared at me and I stared back.

Ino jumped down next to me and slapped me in the back of the head. "Idiot! Sense Sakura's been absence you haven't gotten smacked enough!" Ino complained and looked at her purple colored nails. I rolled on the ground in pain, Ino's slaps and punches hurt, but they were nothing compared to Sakura's.

"OOOOWWWWW INO THAT HURRRTTT!" I complained and rolled with my hands on my hurt head. Everyone jumped down beside or behind us, most observing me few observing Sasuke's team standing directly in front of us.

Lynx was the first to notice Sakura's absence and called out to the team "Where's Sakura!?" Kakashi stood beside me as if he was considering holding me bright blue eyes clashed with dark obsidian, cold eyes. Sasuke started at me before his eyes flicked to Kakashi's and Lynx's.

"Sakura's running some errands around town. She'll be joining us later." Sasuke answered in a monotone hard voice. It took me a few minutes to comprehend what he was saying, after I grasped the impossible, I flipped.

"Teme. Your coming home!? Sakura-chan did it! Wait... I Don't get to fight you!" _I was excited but disappointed, I'd been training for three years to prove I'm better, to fight him, to get him back._

I frowned before Shikarmaru stepped in and started talking "Sakura is not in the village, her Chakra and presence isen't around here. What would she have left for?" Shikarmaru questioned and thought out loud.

"Oh relax. Sakura does this all the time, disappears for twenty-four hours and reappears. She'll teleport in any moment." Ino said while waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Let's get down to business. Nothing has been decided " Neji asked with a cocky aroma around him.

* * *

(Sakura's Prov)

"You know whats inside of you... So do I. It's a lot to handle... My best friend he's a host to, just like you, he struggles everyday with the hatred of villagers, and being excluded. He was ignored until he proved himself, now he's our villages hero, he's going to be the Hokage one day." I told Sam with a smile.

"I know what's inside of me.. How do you? What do you want with it?" Sam asked cautiously.

"like I said Naruto's my best friend and I help hosts. The Akatsuki I'm sure you've heard of them or encountered them, they try to take Jinchuuriki out of their owners. In the process it kills the host and the junchurriki is captured. They will form a huge power and try to take over the world when they have all nine. I'm trying to fight off and kill the Akatsuki, I've helped Naruto with his Jinchuuriki I could help you." I offered the frowning kid.

"I know of the Akatsuki, I know what your friends been through. I don't know if I can trust you... I just met you. I've been running from the Akatsuki for a year." He admitted.

"I'm surprised... No offense you don't look like the survival type." I said with a small laugh.

"It's been hard but I've done it. My village kicked me out a year ago, village hidden in the gem. If I follow you were will we go, how do I know you won't just hand me over to them?" Sam questioned.

"We'd meet up with my friend the other Host I was telling you about... Naruto. And then travel back to Konoha my home village the leaf village as a big group. I promise the Akatsuki won't touch you! Naruto will promise you the same." I said and crossed my fingers over my heart for emphasize. I smiled and got up, gave a few motions for Sam to hold my hand.

I made a teleportation portal and we teleported back to the village, I gave him a scroll I had pre- written and told him to "find a big group of people they'll be on the southeast side of the village, that's Naruto and my friends."

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I can not. I'm sorry. They will be civil I promise and very open, just say you know me and pass them the scroll. Also tell them I will meet up with them sometime late tonight or tomorrow." I said before he ran off on his way. _Hopefully he would be okay and Naruto would stick up for the little guy._

_I worried if chaos would break out, I'm not going to be there for a while. Naruto and Sasuke will have to play nice, not to mention two Jinchuuriki's in one area the Akatsuki will be all over it. _

* * *

"_Trust: takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair." -Unknown._

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14 Talking

_**Decisions of Love. Chapter 14.**_

* * *

_" Beauty without intelligence is like a master piece painted on a napkin."- unknown._

* * *

**Authors note:** I know guys I've been gone for like five weeks! I'm deeply sorry! I got into this seventy-two chapter fanfic and I couldn't put my iPad down! I defiantly recommend the fanfiction: Blind. It's so good but doesn't have Sex :/ I know I'm a anywho... i wrote like five chapters they'll all be up by thursday , enjoy.

* * *

The two different teams stood a few yards away from each other. Both keeping their respected distances besides the blond idiot. Naruto was screaming and trying to jump Sasuke. Ino scowled at his immature behavior while Hinata and Neji scanned the area with their Byakugan.

"First thing." Neji said loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"We cannot trust the Uchiha. It's nice he's willingly coming back but... He's still an S-class criminal, and does not have the trust of Konoha and should not have our trust." Neji said ignoring the death glares Sasuke was sending him and Naruto's curses.

"Therefore I suggest we seal his Chakra, it will only be released by Hinata or myself." Neji said and looked at his approving team members and a few of the disapproving teens.

"Sakura will be pissed! She's always talking about being the bigger person and seeing the good in others. This is the exact opposite, sealing someone's Chakra is just spelling _'We don't Trust You'_ in the air." Ino said while tenten nodded.

"I don't care. If that's what makes you feel secure Hyuuga, then do it. I'm only saying this once I'm coming peacefully but I'm not your prisoner." Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

Neji glared and stepped forward, he did three quick unreadable hand signs and pressed two fingers to Sasuke's right temple and to the right of his heart, blocking two of the main Chakra lines. Sasuke wouldn't be able to use complex jutsu, he would only be able to use tiajutsu, and Genjutsu with his Sharingan.

"Sakura isn't around here. In fact she Isn't in the village walls. But..." Neji started but was interrupted by a panicking Naruto.

"What do you mean! What!? Sakura-chan wouldn't disappear! She wouldn't leave... Me! No no no no no no no!" Naruto ranted and begged a annoyed Neji.

"N-Naruto-K..un. Sakura... S-She was here... She'll come back. S-She a-al..ways doe..s.." Hinata reinsured the frantic teen.

"Really Hinata-chan you think so?! She'll come back?" Naruto asked and leaped on Hinata.

Neji roughly pulled the clinging blond boy off of his cousin while strictly and deadly serious muttering "Off."

Naruto scampered behind Ino; before she punched him to the ground. "IDIOT! Do you have any faith in Sakura! I hate to admit it because I'm her best freind but ... Naruto you've known her longer! Has she ever not returned or failed?! ...NO! She hasen't she won't start now! Now- CALM. THE. FUCK. DOWN!" Ino roared making Naruto shrink in fear.

Team Hebi amusingly watched the PMSing Ino and the fearful Naruto. They all turned their heads to the rustling bushed, someone was spying on them. Sasuke shot a kunai at the now still bush; hoping to bring the spy out. He smirked when he got a small shriek out of the bush.

"W-Wait! Don't fire... ... Just stop! Sakura-chan sent me!" The little boy fumbled for the right words while he nervously looked at his feet, only standing an inch or two in front of the bush, he looked like at any given moment he was going to sprint put of the area.

An orange blur flashed through the clearing and tackled the smaller preteen that claimed to know Sakura. Both of the boys were on the ground Naruto on top looking anxious and worried.

"When and where did you last talk to Sakura-chan?!" he asked and exclaimed an inch away from the other blond boys face.

"I don't even know if your the group she sent me to! I don't trust you and I'm not saying anything!" The blond boy yelled and kicked a stunned Naruto off and got up to his feet and taking a fighting stance.

"Why you little brat! I'm gonna kick you as..." Naruto yelled while lunging at the kid.

Kakashi interrupted Naruto's defiant scream at the boy and stood in front of Naruto holding him away from the smug looking kid.

"If you can describe what Sakura Haruno looks like we will trust you... We can also prove we know said girl." Kakashi said as he smiled at the younger blond boy that reminded him so much of a younger version of Naruto.

"She has bright pink hair, and emerald green eyes, always has a blush on her cheeks and a fiery determined look in her eyes, as well as this _look that... Like she's analyzing how to take you down at any given moment._She's really ahhh... Pretty? She told me when I met up with a group of Konoha Ninja I would know it was you because I would be greeted with a Blond idiot." The preteen answered.

Sasuke smirked at the very true description. He opened his eyes and observed the young boy farther, he looked maybe two or three years younger than himself. He observed Sakura's friends and his old rivals, team mates and friends, most hadn't changed much besides the inevitable; Height, clothes, maturity.

"Blond Idiot haha Ino Sakura called you an idiot... Wait... Or she called me an idiot?" Naruto mused with his fingers on his chin in a thinking motion. While Ino face palmed repeatedly.

"She also told me to give the group of people... This." He said while pulling out the scroll and throwing the scroll up in the air by Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto made a mad grab for the scroll before Kakashi appeared in the air and snatched it out of the blond boys reach.

"Ah Naruto... I think Sakura would want me to read it first wouldn't you?" Kakashi asked with a false smile.

"Yeah yeah whatever sensi read it outloud!" Naruto yelled.

"Sam right?" Kakashi asked Sam the blond teen slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah.." Sam answered uncertainly.

"Nice to have you traveling with us! I'm Kakashi, this is Sai, Lynx and the Number one nuckle head idiot of Konoha, Naruto." Kakashi introduced and pointed to the said boy when he mentioned them. Sai gave a friendly wave while Lynx smiled and Natuto struck a good guy pose with a large smile and thumbs up.

"I'm Ino... Aka the prettiest girl in Konoha!" Ino said with a smug aura and eyes closed as if letting the poor boy bask in her glory.

"Sakura's prettier." Sam mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone's eyes were on the kid that muttered his opinion and then on Ino. She looked furious and started to lunged at the kid while he hair flew wildly around her. Shikamaru held her back as Naruto grabbed the kids and rolled away from the incoming kunais.

"I agree." Naruto said louder than he thought. Ino punched him into a nearby tree. He groaned and sat up beside a amused Sasuke who had to move to avoid getting hit by a flying Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto flew from the ground and started ranting at Sasuke.

Kakashi watched Sasuke with interest. Sasuke's sharp onyx eyes clashed with Kakashi's grey eye, a knowing passed between the two; _don't fuck up_. After listening to Naruto's rant for ten minutes he silenced the blond ex-best friend.

* * *

"Why isn't this a sight to see. _A traitor. Demon. and Copy ninja. Now where's the __Angel__?_" A rough creepy voice asked while a man in a black and red cloak stepped into the clearing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Naruto bellowed and started to run forward before Kakashi pulled the angry blond back.

"Im sure you've heard of me. I'm Madara Uchiha." Madara said while stepping out of the shadowy tree line. His orange mask glistened in the sun while his red Sharingan bored into Kakashi's one eye'd now activated Sharingan.

"Madara Uchiha is dead and has been dead for centuries." Kakashi spoke with authority.

"That is where you are wrong Hatake Kakashi. I've been alive the whole time, just now have I decided to come out of 'hiding' and achieve something or three something's I want." The missing Uchiha spoke with certainty, while his red eyes scanned the group of teenagers looking for their blossom.

"Who are these Three?" Kakashi asked while he sent out a wave of Chakra searching for other Chakra.

"I did not come alone of that's what your searching for... Unless your searching for your blossom as well." Madara half answered his question.

"Your looking for Sakura." Kakashi stated while his face looked like it aged ten years.

"Hand over the jinchuuriki and the Girl, there's no reason to fight." Konan said coming out from the left of the large group.

"I'm bored ..Aa." Deidara said landing on a higher tree branch between Konan and Madara.

"I want to fight!" Kisame said loudly while stepping out of the shadows and covering their backwards escape.

Itachi silently stepped out of the shadows on the right making the group of twelve cornered and captured. Itachi's face looked impassive and bored, there wasn't a single emotion on his pale face.

Kakashi's eyes moved fast and observed the five Akatsuki members that were surrounding them. They never sent out more than two members in a group to capture a Jinchuuriki... Why would they send five members to capture Naruto? And now Sakura?

Kakashi was very thankful they sealed Sasuke's Chakra, sure enough Itachi's presence would enrage the youngest brother and he would try and kill his elder. It was his pathetic dream after all. Kakashi's eyes drifted over to Sasuke, and saw the young boy angry but not doing anything stupid; Like yelling, fighting, demanding. maybe he had gotten some control.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes never left Itachi's form. He watched his older brothers every move, every breath. Today he will breath his last breath. Sasuke thought to his self before he turned to the Hyuuga.

"Release the Chakra barricades you put inside of me." Sasuke demanded short and simple with slight impatientness laced in his words.

"No. You'll chase after him and won't return." Neji said a frown evident on his pale face.

"There is five Akatsuki members and twelve of you, your going to need more people if you want to take the Akatsuki down. Let my team help you fight and I will fight Itachi." Sasuke said while his hand itched to drive the Chidori through Neji's stomach... Or _testicles_.

"Leave it to us Uchiha." Neji growled and Kakashi appeared on between the two boys.

"Sasuke give us a chance if we need back up you and your team will come in." Kakashi reasoned.

"No. I have waited my whole life to kill him and I finally can, I will not let anyone else do it. _Chakra or not my hatred is strong enough to send him to hell."_ Sasuke said before he turned his attention to Itachi.

Finally; the day he lived for. The day he took his brothers life, the person who took his. He would complete his revenge and kill his pitiful excuse of a brother.

* * *

_"It matters not who you love, where you love, why you love, when you love, or how you love, it matters only that you love." -John Lennon._

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15 Release

_**Decisions of Love. Chapter 15. Release**_.

* * *

_"At any given moment you have the power to say this is NOT how the story is going to end."-Unknown._

* * *

**_Here's a little Riddle- The more You have of it the less you see it. What is it?. See bottom to figure out ;)_**

* * *

"Dattoboy!" Naruto yelled at Kisame while he swung his large shark sword at him. He jumped out of the way and launched three kunai at the large blue man.

Madara watched amused while Itachi appeared beside him. The two sat there and waited. Sasuke kept his eyes on both of the men. Why wouldn't they be fighting there was enough ninja to go around, _it's like there waiting for someone or something._

Sasuke decided he should wait for them to move and get an opening before he attacks. He stepped out of there normal vision and waited. He watched Naruto dodge Kisame's sword and well aimed Kicks. He watched Lee and Neji go head to head with Deidara while Tenten threw weapons at Kisame and Deidara. Kakashi was aiming fireballs at Konan and Gai was trying to get a kick landed on the woman.

Sai was scribbling away and sending ink animals to help cover his friends mistakes or weak spots, and every now and then attempting to attack the enemy. Hinata was staying near Naruto and trying to help him, and distract Kisame. Kiba and Akamaru we're running after Deidara while Shino sent bugs after the flying bomb user.

Shikamaru was laying against a tree and watching the fight, plotting strategies, while Ino sat uselessly beside him. Chouji kept super sizing and trying to grab Madara or Itachi, every time he missed he knocked a tree over or split it in half. Sasuke dodged a very large tree branch that was coming his way, Chouji really needs to learn how to control his abilities!

Sasuke rolled away from the damage and searched for the two Uchiha's. After a few moments of searching he didn't spot his targets and resumed watching the fight. He spotted his team. They were dodging tree limbs and shielding themselves. Suigutsu was carefully approaching Kisame from behind his sword at ready.

Suigutsu had always dreamed of taking down Kisame, that's some of the reason he wanted to follow Sasuke. He would have the opportunity to fight Kisame and gain another one of the seven swords.

He saw the blond haired boy ...Sam, standing off in the trees looking terrified. His knuckles were white from gripping his kunai so hard. His teeth ground and chattered together, nervously.

Konoha ninja looked like they were pulling ahead in the fights, Kisame was injured with a nasty stomach gash and a dislocated shoulder. Itachi and Madara still dodged all of Chouji's messy attacks, but looked a little winded. Konan had a long burn in her paper leg, and was missing some of her paper on her left arm, making her unbalanced.

Konoha was pulling ahead before all five of the Akatsuki members jumped back and started doing a flurry of hand signs. Sasuke and Kakashi were reading each sign trying to distinguish the jutsu when Naruto screamed out in pain and fell to the ground on his knees.

Ino fell next and clutched her head. The jutsu the five Akatsuki members jutsu were bringing them down. one by one each Konoha ninja and team Hebi fell to the ground. Sasuke was the last standing, he swayed on his feet while clutching his head, he let out a small groan and tumbled to the ground his elbows and knees hitting the soft grass.

"Your in a very powerful Genjutsu." Itachi directly spoke to them for the first time.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto screamed and rolled on the ground his hands never leaving his head.

"Thousands of needles piercing your memories, thoughts, brain." Konan said with a sick smile.

Sasuke's head spun and he made his eyes fly open, the pain was awful. His own memories the little good ones he had left were being shredded and his brain had needles piercing it, he watched in horror and pain.

"Shame. I thought you might put up more of a fight than that." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Expecially you... Kyuubi. You were suppose to be confident and strong, you turned out like the rest... Weak and pathetic." Konan said her harsh words with venom.

"Where's the girl." Madara demanded.

"W-W...ouldn't... Yo..u.. Like... To kno...w..." Naruto bit out while his eyes turned red and one tail started to sprout. A dark red Chakra engulfed his body making him look demonic.

"Huh. Is this what you have to rely on... The Demons power? Kid you truly are Pathetic." Deidara said with a frown while he readied his bombs.

"H-He's not Pathetic! YOU ARE!" Sam yelled while he launched a kunai at each member.

"Cute." Konan teased while she caught her Kunai. Itachi frowned and Madara laughed, Deidara just stepped back to avoid the sharp edge of the metallic weapon, Kisame moved his large sword in front of his body.

"Did you really think that would work on us?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"No." Sam answered honestly his voice holding uneasiness and worry, that was his last hope. He was as good as dead.

Kisame stepped forward. "Your precious Sakura-chan lied too you. She said she'd protect you, I don't see her anywhere... Her Chakra isn't even inside the pathetic village walls." He said dryly with amusement.

"She failed all of you. Betrayed you. Deceived you." Kisame continued while Naruto rolled in the red chakra trying to fight off the nagging urges to change into a demon, the two older Sharingan users were trying to bring his demon out.

"S-She promised." Sam said in a whisper, showing how broken he felt.

"SHE PROMISED!" Sam yelled while tears stringed his eyes.

Kisame readied his sword to beat Sam with, he was three feet away from the trembling boy when all five of the Kunai popped, and standing in front and between Itachi and Kisame was the famous Blossom.

Her eyes were closed, her arm flew out the second she appeared. At first it looked like she just put stretched her arm, but with a closer look and the reaction from the Akatsuki Members; You could see Chakra circulating around her arm and stretching out to reach all five of the members to her left.

She flicker her arm back slightly and a huge amount of Chakra flew from her arm and propelled all of the Akatsuki back, with great force. Kisame flew back first and farthest, since he was closer; he broke threw a tree and rolled a few times before realizing what happened. All of the Members were a clearing away and were slowly getting to their feet.

Sakura's back and bright pink hair was to the enemy, she slowly opened her eyes and looked determinedly into Sam's. Her fierce gaze flicked over her fallen Shinobi, and she spoke emotionlessly to Sam.

"Sam. Are you okay?" She asked small sincerity laced in her quiet voice.

"Yeah." He said shakily.

"Good, now I have a request for you. Take care of my friends and keep your bijou under control. Tell Naruto to do the same." Sakura said with a soft smile at the shocked kid.

He nodded and headed over to Naruto and the Konoha ninja while Sakura turned her attention to the five awaiting and annoyed enemy's. She gave a sickly sweet false smile and pushed her long hair out of her face. Her red nails glistened in the sun and stood out while she moved them threw her hair.

"Let's begin... Shall we?" The rosette offered teasingly.

"Why don't you and the two Bijuu just come with us quietly." Konan asked her golden eyes burning with hatred towards the pink haired girl. It was known that Konan resented if not hated Sakura. Sakura currently held the attention of the man Konan loved, it was natural to hate her.

"Why we're _YOU_ even sent to obtain me? _You_ hate me, _you_ should want to kill me not take me back to a stupid base. Do _you_ really want to see the man _you_ love be married?" Sakura asked in a snobbish voice, while pointing out every insecurity Konan held. Her voice was annoyed. _(Its hard to describe but if you know Elena Gilbert from the Vampire Diaries TV show her badass vampire non-caring voice!)_

"I don't love him." Konan seethed.

"Don't you?" Sakura asked while placing a hand on her hip.

"You betrayed your own village to join him, your currently his 'Angel'. Tell me... Is it a fear of yours that you'll be replaced by me, someone stronger than you and smarter. He's obsessed with me we both know that; but does he even notice you?" Sakura questioned with a small grin etched in her angelic features.

"Why you little bitch!" Konan screeched and lunged forward before any of the boys could stop her from falling into Sakura's awaiting traps.

Sakura disappeared and a hole was left in the ground. Konan ignored the men's protests and jumped down the hole, Itachi's outstretched hand barley missed her and swooshed past her falling cloak. He cursed as the hole closed and the two girls ran around underground.

* * *

Konan had no Sight in the darkness, while Sakura created the tunnels and knew her way around. Sakura ran down the hallways, her high heels tapping with each step. She smiled to herself and materialized into the dirt wall to her left. This was a special Genjutsu she had created for herself, Konan wouldn't know what hit her.

Konan cursed and ran down the small dirt hallways, when she looked at the receding foot prints she frowned. In seconds she was painfully kicked upwards. The kick was so strong and Chakra enhanced that she broke threw the earths crust and flew upward ten feet. She twirled in the air to hopefully land on her feet when large fireballs were shot at her.

The fireballs only got larger and larger as they came at the blue haired woman. She watched and hissed in horror as the fire made contact with her skin, two shuriken hit her arms and popped.

_What on ear_... Konan's thoughts were abruptly stopped as her question was answered. The shuriken left oil behind on her skin, she flayed in the air and tried to cease the oncoming flames. But to no avail... She was soon burning on the ground. The flames slowly died and her brittle body was left wincing on the ground she would slowly heal herself paper by paper, she was no longer able to fight or heal the other members.

She had been foolish to think that she could have taken the Kunoichi on all by herself. She had let her anger affect her and it had been her down fall, the only thing that didn't make sense to her is why the girl didn't kill her, she only used a pesky genin level jutsu to bring her down; was it some _'I'm better than you' pride thing?_

Konan's thoughts flickered out when she lost conscious. Her body could no longer focus while it healed itself so she gave in and let the dark world claim her, she would hopefully open her eyes and be back in the dark tunnels of one of the Akatsuki hide outs. But she was left with one thing... Hope.

* * *

Sakura had just finished shooting the small fire balls at the female of the group. She watched the girl fall, she wasn't dead but she was no longer able to fight or help her 'comrades.' she jumped up and out of the large hole Konan's body had created, she extinguished the flames that had been eating at the older womans body, she pitted the woman.

If Sakura had been alone all her life and finally made friends she would have stuck with them to, after all friends can be convincing. The woman was blind to the fact that people change, _Uchiha Sasuke was proof enough the people change_. Maybe She could help Konan. That wasn't her focus now...

Sakura turned her attention the the four boys; the Two Uchiha had emotionless masks over their faces. One literally had a mask on his face. Kisame and Deidara didn't hide their emotions as well, they looked a little peeved about their females down fall. Her gaze shifted over the groups Chakra levels.

Hers were relatively high; it didn't take much to defeat Konan. Itachi and Madara Uchiha would take almost all of her Chakra and focus to defeat them. Deidara and Kisame were skilled but had emotions she could play off of... She hoped she could get a uprise out of them. She targeted Deidara first.

She turned all of her undivided attention to Deidara. She gave a sickly sweet smile, all with flashing her sexy white teeth, her pink hair blew around her body. She waited for Deidara to make the first move when he didn't she dropped the smile and frowned she teasingly probed him.

"You know it's not nice to make the Lady make the first move... There wouldn't be a second date if a guy did that to me." She taunted with double meanings, she probed at Deidara's obsession for her while flirtatiously messing with him.

He frowned and rushed forward when she didn't move away from his three foot away attack he halted and skidded to a stop. She smiled at him and mockingly said "I'm not afraid of you... Because you could never hurt the one you love." She used his weakness against him.

She was so confidate that he would not hurt her that she took a kunai and stabbed her own leg, as predicted Deidara ran forward and pulled the Kunai out, in seconds the clone popped and he was covered in water.

He looked surprised and in an instinct she appeared behind him and with all the force she could muster without using chakra, she kicked him straight in the back and happened to tap two vital points and paralyze him from the waist down, and knock him unconscious from the sensitive spot on the neck.

"Two down. Three to go!" Sakura said as Deidara crashed threw a tree.

* * *

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."_

* * *

_Riddle Answer- Darkness_.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
